Boy Meets Girl
by bLoOmInG cRyStAl
Summary: Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker who's life gets complicated just for the simple trouble of firing the company's baker. Who's needed now? The one and only; Syaoran Li. And what will develop between these two obviously made for each other? SS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Hi there! I've been lingering around fanfiction a lot for a while now and I finally made this account and story!_

_If you know __destiny-hope-4ever__—I call her my fanfiction sister—and read her profile page, you might find this story title familiar. So, just to tell you, the source of this idea for the story was in __destiny-hope-4ever'__s page, but now it's legally __bLoOmInG cRyStAl'__s, so no sue-ing!_

_This idea was definitely inspired by the book 'Boy Meets Girl' by Meg Cabot, which is really interesting and fun, which tempted me to write one totally based on it._

_And by totally based on it, I mean it. So you'll find most of the content of this story right out of the book, so I'm giving all the credit to Meg Cabot._

_--_

_**Summary:**__ Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker in the Tokyo Journal Company, who's life starts getting complicated just for the simple trouble of delivering a termination notice to the company's loved sweet-maker. And who's needed when there's an unfair situation to handle? The one and only; Syaoran Li, lawyer. And what will develop between those two who are obviously made for each other? SxS_

_**Genres:**__ Humor, Romance, little Drama._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Card Captor Sakura characters at all, and the plot of the story isn't exactly mine either, except some parts I'll go changing or some ideas I'll drop here and there._

* * *

**b o y – m e e t s – g i r l  
**c h a p t e r – o n e

* * *

(Sakura's Point of View)

From the desk of Sakura Kinomoto

_Sakura Kinomoto  
Personnel Representative, I-R  
Human Resources  
The Tokyo Journal  
482 W. 36__th__ Street, Tokyo  
090-251-114  
_

_Topic: Kaho Mizuki; Tokyo Journal Company's Baker.  
Craft Food Services_

_Dear Ms. Mizuki,_

_Your refusal to give your –delicious, sweet, to-die-for— sweets to certain members of the staff is resulting of the several written complaints from –those people— administrators at this company. This behavior to refuse to provide your sweets to everyone is not –satisfactory— acceptable in the Tokyo Journal Company building. –The people who are not being provided with your sweets are very unhappy –because your sweets are sooooo good!!—_

_This is a written warning with the expectation that in your –food service dissemination— job performance you will distribute your sweets to everyone who asks for it, and especially since the senior staff has no limits whatsoever –lucky them— to your sweets._

_Ms. Mizuki, please stop refusing to give senior staff members dessert, even if you feel that they don't "deserve it". Members are getting really pissed and besides, it's not your decision of which members on the staff do or do not deserve pie! If you keep doing that I would hate to see you get fired! We'll miss you a whole lot! AND your chocolate chip cookies! AND your strawberry short-cake!! AAAND your sweet and nice advice!!_

_/Scribbles/_

_Oh, dammit._

**(A/N: Phrases or sentences in between –these— were crossed out. Now it's back to normal until I give further notice XP)**

I stared at my written warning for Kaho Mizuki—Tokyo Journal Company building's cake, cookie, and pastry-maker extraordinaire—about her not giving much sweets to senior staff members, saying that "they don't deserve it" and stuff like that…

Sigh. This is tough…! How come I can't come up with the right written warning to Ms. Mizuki of her not giving sweets to some seniors? How come I have a nibbling feeling in the back of my mind telling me that things will end up very nasty after this dissemination thing?!

Damn it!!

Argh! I'm just going to go through my to-do list.

Sakura Kinomoto's To-Do List:

1. Laundry!!

2. Finish a proper warning letter to Kaho Mizuki.

3. Get a new powder compact. (Ask Tomoyo if she can get me one.)

4. Find new apartment! ASAP!

5. Find new boyfriend!

6. Get better job.

7. Get married.

8. Have successful career and life.

9. Have children/grandchildren/big retirement party.

10. Die in sleep at age 100.

11. Pick up dry cleaning…!!

I know… I know… I can be a pretty weird person…

…Whatever!

Taking care of your self is surely not as easy as my older brother makes it look like… I have even more responsibilities now than when I was younger—which were still quite a lot, may I add—and it's definitely not easy being single after five years of going steady.

I sighed again and let my gaze lazily turn to the picture on my desk with me and Koji Kamuya—my EX-boyfriend.

_I should seriously change that picture now…_

I looked over at myself and realized I was still the same as always—mid-back-length silky auburn hair, bright emerald eyes and clear and healthy tanned skin. Yup, that's still me.

Then suddenly a flash of blinking orange from the windows in my computer screen caught my eye, and I realized Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa **(A/N: XDDDD)**—my best friend since like forever that even _I_ can hardly believe—was IM-ing me. AT WORK! THE A.D. (Authoritarian Despot A.K.A. Ms. Midori Hasaya) IS GOING TO BE SOOOOO PISSED!!

_AmethystPrincess: Watcha doin'?_

_GemBlossom: WORKING! And stop IM-ing! The A.D. doesn't like it and we'll get in trouble!_

_AmethystPrincess: The A.D. can bite me. And you're not really working, I can see you from here, remember? You're making one of those To-Do lists, aren't you?_

God… Am I _that_ predictable? Or is she a psychic?

_GemBlossom: I'm only 25 years old! What do you expect?_

_AmethystPrincess: Exactly, you're only 25 years old. You have not had a life yet._

_GemBlossom: Then why am I in such mental and emotional anguish state?_

_AmethystPrincess: Because you stayed up too late watching _'Full House',_ even though it's been premiered years ago._

_GemBlossom: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Did I keep you and Eriol awake?_

_AmethystPrincess: Please, Eriol could sleep through a typhoon WITH a thunderstorm. And I only heard you because I got up to use the bathroom. These hormones make me have to go every 5 minutes._

_GemBlossom: My god… I swear I'll be off your couch and out of your place as soon as possible! It's just hard to get a place for your own these days!_

_AmethystPrincess: Saks, it's fine. I told you, we like having you stay with us._

They like having me intruding in their house and not letting them use the couch? I don't think she's really saying the truth. Either that or she just wants me to model for her again in some other fashion contest she has as a second job-hobby thingy.

_GemBlossom: Tomoyo! You and Eriol are trying to have a BABY. I really think I'm kinda intruding… not to mention when I walked in your kitchen that time and that scene you were on… Anyways, you did enough just getting me this job._

_AmethystPrincess: You earn your keep with all of what you do. With all the cleaning and cooking and stuff! And Eriol even pointed out that the top of the refrigerator was dusted! Who even looks at the top of the refrigerator, anyway?_

_GemBlossom: Obviously, Eriol; since he saw it._

_AmethystPrincess: Whatever. You don't have enough to make on your own, anyway in those big apartments that are free for now. I know how much you make, remember?_

So much for support… I want my own place, anyway!

And I'll somehow make something out of it!!

_GemBlossom: I'll do my best!! Some support in here, best friend?_

_AmethystPrincess: And I don't understand why YOU are the one who moved out of the place. Why didn't you kick HIM out?_

That's reasonable… but I SO did not want to have the happy memories with Koji lingering in the apartment we lived for practically four years. Even though he's been pretty crappy with the all "taking it one day at a time" thing and barely having time for dates and stuff… I would not kick him out. Better to leave him lonely with his band, heh.

_GemBlossom: I don't want the memories lingering around. I don't even know how I feel about him anymore._

_AmethystPrincess: He's an idiot! You know he was all "I don't know if I can marry you after all, I have to take things one day at a time."_

_GemBlossom: So much for support._

_AmethystPrincess: My god. If The AD weren't watching us heatedly like an aggressive hawk then I'd totally go over to your desk and slap you! GET SOME SENSE INTO YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO KOJI!!_

Best thing my ass. It was probably his band. Ugh.

_GemBlossom: Um… Tomoyo…_

_AmethystPrincess: Don't "Tomoyo" me! He's not worth it, understand Saki? He is NOT worth it!_

_GemBlossom: Okay… But what does THAT say about ME? I'm the one who's been dating him for literally FIVE YEARS!! FIVE FREAKING YEARS!! That's like… saying my ability to read people is so… lame! I really think I have a problem._

_AmethystPrincess: Saks; that is NOT it. You're problem is that you can b—_

_MidoriHasayaHRDir: Logged on: Online:_

_MidoriHasayaHRDir: Ladies, excuse me for interrupting your heated conversation, but what did I say about Instant Messaging on working office hours? Mrs. Daidouji, _**(A/N: Will use names like that for short as they normally are in some countries)**_ please bring me the blue form on the new hire on Arts. Miss Kinomoto, please come to my office immediately._

I _knew_ it! Damn…

_GemBlossom: Logged Off: Offline:_

_AmethystPrincess: Logged Off: Offline:_

_MidoriHasayaHRDir: Logged Off: Offline:_

_AmethystPrincess: Logged On: Online_

_GemBlossom: Logged On: Online_

_AmethystPrincess: THE AUTHORITARIAN DESPOT MUST DIE!! DIE DIE DIE!!_

Tell me about it!

_GemBlossom: Her home life must be very unsatisfactory._

_GemBlossom: Logged Off: Offline:_

_AmethystPrincess: Logged Off: Offline:_

* * *

_--_

_30's East Rent Stabilized_

_Blue Lily Studio 10000_

_No Fee._

_Call Kazuma 082-908-3910_

_--_

Oh goodie! An apartment for stabilized rent!

'_Brrr… Brrr… Brrr…_

'_Yo! It's Kaz. Leave a message._

'_(Beep)'_

Ugh, he'll never answer at this rate or call me back!

Ah, what the heck, worth a try.

"Hi, um, Kaz? This is Sakura Kinomoto and I saw the add about the stabilized rent? Yeah… Please give me a call about it. I can go look at it anytime, really. You can always reach me at 090-251-1147. So… please call me back!"

Hey, I seriously need a place!

* * *

_Next Day…_

"Sakura!!" I heard Tomoyo's voice call out in our break time, and I turned around to see her running towards me waving a paper in her hands.

"W-What is it?" I asked, quite alarmed at her rush.

"Look at this!" she handed me the paper in her hands and ushered me to read it quickly.

--

_**Tokyo Journal Employee Incident Report**_

_Name/Title of Reporter:__  
Takashi Hisashi; Security Officer_

_Date/Time of Incident:__  
Wednesday, 1:30 P.M._

_Place of Incident:__  
Tokyo Journal Senior Staff Dinning Room_

_People Involved in Incident:  
__Xing Huang Li; legal counsel to the Tokyo Journal, Age 35_

_Kaho Mizuki; Craft Food Services dessert cart operator, Tokyo Journal, Age 49_

_Nature of Incident:_

_XH. Li asked K. Mizuki for more pie._

_K. Mizuki said No more pie._

_XH. Li said But I see the pie right there, give me some._

_K. Mizuki said No more pie for you!_

_XH. Li said Why not?_

_K. Mizuki said You know perfectly well why._

_XH. Li summoned Security._

_Security gave him pie._

_Follow-up:__  
Incident recorded through security camera, sent to M. Hasaya in Human Resources._

--

I scoffed slightly at the report document. Mr. Xing Huang is not really a pleasant person at all so I can totally tell why he's Midori's boyfriend for… some time. They have such similarities, like they both are so bossy, despotic, and just… so… drama-queen/king-ish!! Really!

Ugh, but it's still gross.

"What if Midori makes you fire Ms. Mizuki?!" Tomoyo cried, making me snap back to the real word.

I blinked. "Just because of that? I didn't even finish the warning letter yet."

"Yes, but this incident is with Xing Huang Li we're talking about! The A.D.'s boyfriend?!"

My eyes widened in horror and realization. "No!" I gasped.

"And _you_ have to fire her…" Tomoyo added.

I sighed, feeling totally pestered. "That is _so_ not helping!"

"Sorry…"

"Agh. I should get working on that warning letter…"

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto's Inbox:

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Midori Hasaya  
Subject: Kaho Mizuki_

_Sakura—_

_Right now, as I'm sure you've already seen, we have a very pressing issue about the Sweet and Crafts dessert-cart operator._

_We've had yet another complaint about Kaho Mizuki, in the senior staff dining-room. It appears that the situation with her is getting worse. Today she refused to give Xing Huang Li, the paper's legal counsel, an extra piece of Key-Lime Pie. And as you know, desserts in the senior staff dinning-room are supposed to be unlimited._

_When they asked her what was her reason for refusing to give him pie, she replied; "He knows perfectly well why."_

_Mr. Li, of course, hasn't got the slightest idea what she is talking about; he has never set eyes on the woman before._

_As Ms. Mizuki is currently on disciplinary probation from her last, similar violation, I believe we can begin moving forward with termination paperwork. Therefore, please discontinue work on her disciplinary warning letter for last week's infraction and begin termination proceedings._

_Ms. Mizuki should be informed no later than today at five o'clock that her services will no longer be required here at the Journal._

_Please see that Security escorts her to her locker and that she cleans it out thoroughly. Security is not to allow her out of their sight until her keys and employee ID have been confiscated, and she has left the building._

_I have been informed by Food Craft Services management that Kaho Mizuki is inexplicably popular among junior members of the staff. Therefore it would be best if this case were not discussed outside the confines of the department. Please remember that personnel matters are confidential._

_I will expect Ms. Mizuki's termination paperwork on my desk no later than three P.M. today. And the recorded Interaction Transcript, also._

_Midori_

_Midori Hasaya  
__Director  
__Human Resources  
__The Tokyo Journal  
__216 W. 57__th__ Street, Tokyo  
__090-168-900_

_This e-mail is intended only for the use of the individual to which it is addressed and may contain information that is privileged and confidential. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that you have received this transmission in error; any review, dissemination, distribution, or copying of this transmission is prohibited. If you have received this communication by error, please notify us immediately by reply e-mail and delete this message and all of its attachments._

--

I blinked.

And blinked again.

And one more time.

My eyes widened in horror, for the second time that day as I realized; the A.D. is making me fire Ms. Mizuki!!

WHAT THE _HELL_ AM I GONNA _DO_?!

WHERE'S A LAWYER WHEN YOU NEED ONE?! A LAWYER COULD HELP DO THIS REASONABLY (Other than Xing Huang Li, of course)!! The A.D. wants me to fire her without the last warning letter she never received!!

Good _grief_, that is _so_ unfair! What the hell is wrong with this woman?!

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _So there it is! It's okay for a first chapter, right…? __Please read the underlined stuff.__ The rest, you may skip if you want._

_So anyway, I got almost all of the stuff like… the e-mails, the chatting, and everything from the book, so it's not really that original… but I'm adding actual dialogues, since the book is only e-mails, letters, documents, and stuff like that (which is why there is and will be a lot of that in this story). There really aren't any personal scenes going on; that's what I'm adding._

_I know I'm not being very original, but this story is based on the book, and I want you to enjoy it as well!_

_Oh, and I don't own 'Full House', this really popular Korean drama that was premiered quite a few years ago._

_And as for the A.D. (Authoritarian Despot) thing, I just kinda put it into my own words, because it was T.O.D. (Tyrannical Office Despot) in the book, so… yeah, the idea is PARTLY mine. Because I only changed it a LITTLE. Just hope it's not plagiarism._

_IF YOU ARE WONDERING! YES, Xing Huang Li IS related to Syaoran Li__, but it's to make things more fun. I hate Xing too, don't worry, he won't get away with it. I did get the name Xing Huang from one of __destiny-hope-4ever__'s stories, so some of you might familiarize it._

_Yes, Tomoyo and Eriol are married (XDDDDDDD) and living in a flat, but Sakura moved in for a while because she broke up with her boyfriend… bla, bla, bla… I'm sure you figure._

_So! __In the next chapter… it will be basically the thing about firing Kaho Mizuki, but Syaoran won't be mentioned until… most probably the third chapter__, not the next, (sorry) __but don't worry, there's plenty of SxS waiting anxiously!_

_I already have the next chapter totally planned, though I don't need to plan much, since I have the book. I apologize if there are any gramatical, english, or spelling errors, it's not easy to track my own errors that much..._

_I just need the reviews to convince me to go on! And if the amount convinces me just enough, I'll make the next chapter pretty long!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Hey everyone! I really appreciate your reviews and contribution to this story!!_

_I'm really glad you can enjoy this story and I hope your reviews will go on!_

_In this story; Kaho Mizuki will be quite very out of character as from CCS, so it may be quite weird…_

_Anyways… Enjoy! This chapters gonna be pret-ty long!!_

_**

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker in the Tokyo Journal Company, who's life starts getting complicated just for the simple trouble of delivering a termination notice to the company's loved sweet-maker. And who's needed when there's an unfair situation to handle? The one and only; Syaoran Li, lawyer. And what will develop between those two who are obviously made for each other? SxS_

_**Genres:**__ Humor, Romance, little Drama._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Card Captor Sakura characters at all, and the plot of the story isn't really mine either, except some parts I'll go changing or some ideas I'll drop here and there._

**

* * *

**

**b o y – m e e t s – g i r l**

c h a p t e r – t w o

* * *

(Sakura's Point of View)

My inbox is so crammed with that firing Ms. Mizuki stuff… Oh god.

_: Next Message :_

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Chiharu Mihara  
Subject: Kaho Mizuki_

_Hey, Saks! Ms. Kaho's one of yours, right? If she is, whatever you do, try to get the pie thingy with Xing Huang Li sorted out! Ms. Kaho's the lifeblood of the Tokyo Journal. Without her and her dessert cart, I for one will not be able to go on. And I think I speak for a LOT of people when I say that if there's anybody who does not deserve pie, it IS that Xing Li._

_Counting on you, as the only human in Human Resources (not including Tomoyo, of course!) to DO the RIGHT THING—_

_Chi._

--

I wish it were as easy as pi! No wait… pi is not easy…

I meant, as easy as pie!! Yeah, that makes sense… does it?

Sigh. I'm already going nuts…

--

_: Next Message :_

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Naoko Yanagisawa  
Subject: Kaho Mizuki_

_Say it isn't so, Saks! The rumor mill has it that Midori Hasaya is asking for the head of our best baker on a silver platter!! DON'T GIVE IT TO HEEEEER!! WE NEED MS. KAHO'S CARROT CAKE!! If possible, hooked into an IV and attached to my arm!_

_I mean it Sakura, don't let them fire her._

_Naoko_

--

So much for "it would be best if this case were not discussed outside confines of department."

…Oh, God, are you there…? Can you hear me right now…? The A.D. is EVIL I tell you!

EVIL!!

--

_: Next Message :_

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Rika Sasaki-Terada  
Subject: Kaho Mizuki_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I was in the senior staff room today when Kaho Mizuki refused to serve pie to Xing Huang Li, the paper's legal counsel. All I can say is, Mr. Li really was unforgivably rude to Ms. Mizuki, even before she refused to serve him—I mean, he acted like he had some kind of inalienable right to pie—and if you need me to make a sworn statement to that effect or anything, I would be willing to. Only please don't let them fire Ms. Mizuki… her chocolate chip cookies are out of this world._

_Sincerely,_

_Rika Sasaki-Terada_

_Features_

_The Tokyo Journal_

--

I can't believe it…!!

Okay, actually, I can. I can totally believe Mr. Li was being rude to Ms. Mizuki.

But, what I ask is… why?! God, her desserts and sweets are delicious, and she is SOOO nice!! I bet she would gladly give her desserts to the senior staff members if they were just really polite with her!

--

_: Next Message :_

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Takashi Yamazaki  
Subject: Cookie Lady_

_Don't fire her._

_Seriously, I mean it. And when I say I mean it, I mean it! Her gingersnaps are the only thing that keeps me sane around here. Besides Mountain Dew._

_I'm not lying this time, really!_

_Taka_

--

Of course he's not. Who would lie about Ms. Mizuki's bakeries being delicious?! Even Takashi doesn't do that, even though he usually likes to make tall tales about stuff—some habit he had since elementary, I was told.

--

_: Next Message :_

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Meiling Rae  
Subject: The cafeteria lady_

_Darling, you simply can't let them get rid of that little dessert-cart person. Her low-fat yogurt muffins are to DIE FOR. I myself have had her carter numerous events, and have received nothing but compliments… Her carrot cake is simply DIVINE (if not exactly easy for those of us doing the low-carb thing to resist)._

_And really, if you get rid of her, who are you going to get to replace her? Good help doesn't grow on trees, you know._

_XXXOOO_

_Mei_

_P.S.: Thanks for helping me bail out of that nasty little thing with Shoji Aaron. So glad he took that job with News week, I can't even tell you!_

_XXOO—M_

--

God, she's right. This is so frustrating.

Even Meiling is eating her sweets so deliciously and easily despite the strict diet she's on!

WHY FIRE HER?! EVERYONE LOVES MS. MIZUKI AND HER SWEETS!

Except that idiot Xing Huang Li. Ugh.

--

_: New Message :_

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Subject: Dessert Cart Lady_

_It's all over the building that the A.D. is going to give the Dessert Cart Lady a heave ho for not handing over a piece of pie to Xing Li at lunch today. Is this true?_

--

_RE: Dessert Cart Lady  
From: Sakura Kinomoto_

_It's true T.T. The A.D. says _I_ have got to fire her. Today. Tomoyo, how am I supposed to fire that sweet lady? This HAS to be a mistake. Maybe there was a misunderstanding. I mean, she always calls me dear when she sees me in the hallway, and sneaks me chocolate chip cookies, even though as a new hire I am not even allowed in the senior staff dining room. Plus everyone—EVERYONE—at the paper loves her._

_Everyone except that Xing Huang Li, apparently._

_But he's a lawyer. A LAWYER. What does that tell you about his abilities as a judge of character? Hmmm?_

_Oh my God, I wish I had called in sick today._

_T.T_

_Sakura_

--

_RE: RE: Dessert Cart Lady  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa_

_Midori is such a bitch. You know she's totally in love with Xing, right? Takashi up in Computers says he saw them at Highland's Coffees last Saturday, with their tongues down each other's throats. I mean, she's all but picked out the china pattern. That's the only reason she gives a crap about Kaho._

_I wonder if she'll change her name when the time comes. If anyone deserves to be Mrs. Xing Huang Li, it's the A.D._

_You know what I heard? Li has a cigar-store Indian in his office. He thinks just because he's a big shot in his daddy's firm—like his father before him, and his father before him, and so on—nobody's going to say anything about how un-PC it is, or the fact that he's such a pedantic phony._

_Maybe that's why Kaho wouldn't give him pie._

_All I have to say is, that suit he had on today had a cost three grand, easy. It was Armani._

_But it doesn't matter how well he dresses, he'll still always look like Barney from The Flintstones._

_Have you tired reasoning with the A.D.? I realize it probably won't work, but you can be pretty persuasive, when you bat those cute and lovely emerald eyes of yours._

_T_

--

Hm, worth a try, I hope. Too bad I can't bat my "cute and lovely emerald eyes" in an e-mail, because I am not risking going to her office to talk to her.

--

_To: Midori Hasaya  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Kaho Mizuki_

_Midori, are you really sure terminating Ms. Mizuki is the best idea? I mean, like you said, she is extremely popular with the staff. I have been inundated with e-mails from members of the staff—some of them senior members—asking that she not be let go of._

_It is possible that Ms. Mizuki might benefit from going through customer-service training again. Maybe if we go ahead with the written warning from last week's infraction, she'll straighten up. Like you said at last month's Staff Relations Committee meeting, termination represents not just a failure on the employee's part, but a failure on the part of her supervisor, as well!_

_Sakura_

--

Few, even writing that felt scary.

--

_RE: Kaho Mizuki  
From: Midori Hasaya_

_I sincerely hope you are not questioning my authority in this matter, Sakura. As someone who has less than a year of work here at the Journal under her belt, I would think that last thing you would want to do is question the actions of your direct supervisor—especially while you are still on the employment probation._

_Kaho Mizuki has been a continuous problem at this company since the day she was hired. My predecessor was not successful in the getting rid of her, but I will be. This time, Kaho's gone too far. I want to see a complete written transcript of your interaction with her this afternoon before you leave the office for the day._

_Midori Hasaya  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Tokyo Journal  
216 W. 57__th__ Street, Tokyo  
090-168-900_

_This e-mail is intended only for the use of the individual to which it is addressed and may contain information that is privileged and confidential. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that you have received this transmission in error; any review, dissemination, distribution, or copying of this transmission is prohibited. If you have received this communication by error, please notify us immediately by reply e-mail and delete this message and all of its attachments._

--

Dammit.

I have a terrible feeling this is a just a start that will make it all so complex.

--

_To: Tomoyo Hiiragizawa-Daidouji  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Kaho Mizuki_

_I tried, Tomoyo. I really did._

_It's no good. The A.D. won't go for it. Oh god, Tomoyo. Poor Ms. Mizuki is coming down in ten minutes! What am I going to say to her? WHY did I have to be assigned to the I-R's?! WHY?!_

_Sakura._

* * *

…

…Okay…

Professor Hiroshi in Soc 101 said that sorting out our feelings and knowing what they are would help us organize our thoughts and enable us to approach problem-solving in a rational manner. Only that I don't really feel at all rational right now.

What am I going to do?! I can't fire Ms. Mizuki!!

Yeah, so she did refuse service to the paper's chief legal counsel. But I've seen Xing Huang Li in action, and the fact is—like most lawyers I met—he's a pig. And once I had to share a cab with him and he yelled at the cabbie for taking some other avenue instead of Park, even though the driver said there was construction on Park. Then when it came time to pay, Xing Huang wouldn't give the driver a tip. Just because of that.

I can't believe _I'm_ the one who has to fire her. Ms. Mizuki, I mean. Why me? I've never fired anyone before.

Well, okay, I fired that porter who tried to feel up that seventeen-year-old lacrosse player who was touring the paper's offices on that school filed trip, but he so totally deserved it—I mean; his defense was that he couldn't help it because she looked so good in her little plaid skirt. Please! It was a _pleasure_ to fire him.

But this! This is totally different. I love Ms. Mizuki and I don't blame her a bit for what she did. I mean, they ought to fire Xing Huang Li. I once saw him with a cigar—a CIGAR—in the third-floor hallway while he was waiting for the elevator, and when Rika came by and asked him to put it out because she's pregnant, he just went, "it's not lit," which was only half-true because it was totally lit in Mr. Mioshi's office. It was still smoldering a little, even.

Who does that, who smokes cigars inside a public building? And yells at poor cab drivers? I mean, really.

And now Tomoyo wants to go out for drinks and she could be pregnant RIGHT NOW, which means she'll probably have some kind of flipper baby, and it will all be _my_ fault. Oh my God, I have _got_ to find somewhere else to stay; I can't keep crashing on their couch. It's so nice of them, but I can tell Eriol is getting sick of having to share a bathroom with not just one woman but two.

I could not have timed this thing with Koji worse. I mean, Tomoyo and Eriol have been trying to have a baby since they got married, and now that Tomoyo's on all those drugs—and already she has to see me all day at work, and then again at home—we never get a break for each other.

It's a wonder she hasn't cracked…

If I could find a decent sublet I would move out in a second, but I just don't think I could handle having a roommate I don't know. I mean, that girl in the share up on East 86th—I admire people with goals and all, but shouldn't women in this day and age be striving to improve the planet, or at least their community in some way, instead of focusing all of their energy on finding a husband?

I guess I should be more accepting of other people's dreams, but really, I don't think marrying an investment banker is going to solve all of your problems.

I just don't.

I mean, it might HELP in the long run, with rent and everything, but you can't just go around life being Mrs. Investment Banker. I mean, you have to find where YOU as an individual, not Mrs. Whoever You Marry, fits into the world.

And frankly, no matter how many times Upper East Side bars you hit on a Saturday night, there is no guarantee you are going to meet someone decent in any of them. All in the bridal magazines in the world aren't going to change that.

I mean, you're better off volunteering somewhere. At least that way you'll be going something to improve the earth, in addition to trolling for a man. So it won't be a COMPLETE waste of your time…

Oh God, maybe I'm being stupid, maybe I should just go back to him, well; he isn't _that_ bad, being in a relationship with someone who won't commit. I mean, lots of girls would die for a boyfriend like Koji. At least he never beat me up or cheated on me. I think he really does love me, and it IS jus a stupid societal more. Marriage, I mean.

Except that I distinctly remember Professor Hiroshi telling us in Soc 101 that in EVERY civilization in the world—even places like Micronesia where for hundreds of years they had no contact whatsoever with outside cultures—there is some sort of ceremony where couples in love stand up before their community and pledge their devotion to each other.

I mean, essentially, Koji is flying in the face of thousands of years of tradition by saying he and I don't need to do this to have a satisfying and nurturing romantic relationship.

That simply isn't true.

Which is not to say if Koji agreed to marry me today, I'd move back in with him tomorrow, I mean, I don't want him to ask me just to humor me. I want him to ask me because he honestly and truly cannot picture a future without me…

Except that it seems like Koji is incapable of picturing any kind of future at all, except maybe a future where the fridge isn't fully stocked with Rolling Rock, which is why he always seems to remember to buy more. But me, I don't think he sees me in his future…

And I'm not even sure I want him to anymore, because the truth is, after seeing Tomoyo and Eriol and the way they are with each other, I know what true love looks like, and it is so not what Koji and I have, and I think I deserve to have love like that. I think it's out there, I don't know where, but somewhere…

…But back to the start… I have to fire Ms. Mizuki and I can't do anything about it but to actually do it. Dammit.

* * *

-Conference Room #25-

Sigh. This is it. Deep breath in… deep breath out… I can't believe I'm actually doing this!

…Okay, okay, let's try that again…

Deep breath in, deep breath out…

I just have to tell her that because of her behavior on the reluctance of giving her sweets to some senior staff members, Midori has asked me to fire her…

With slightly stiff hands, I set the tape recorder down on the table before me and sat down on the sofa facing Ms. Mizuki's pleasant and smiling face. _Oh god_, I thought as I looked at her warm smile, _how could I fire someone like her?!_

I let out another breath before starting, "Okay, here we are," I pressed the 'Start' button and the wheels of the tape started to move, "Um, just a second here, Ms. Mizuki. Testing… testing… Oh, I think it's on…"

"The little wheels are spinning," Ms. Mizuki said, shrugging a little.

"Um, okay," I brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear nervously. "Well, this is Sakura Kinomoto, and this is… an employee interaction with Kaho Mizuki. Ms. Mizuki, I am required by Human Resources policy to tape this session, for both your protection as well as my own,"

"I understand, dear," she smiled nicely at me again, but making me feel worse about firing her.

"Okay, well. Thank you very much for coming to see me, Ms. Mizuki. I... I'm afraid I—"

"Well now," she interrupted somehow quite nicely, "You know there's nothing I like better than a little visit with my Sakura. And just look how pretty you are looking today, in that pink top!"

I blushed slightly, "Thank you, Ms. Mizuki, I—"

"Pretty as a movie star, slim as a movie star, too." She continued without hesitation, "Too slim, if you ask me. I don't know about you girls today, always starving yourselves to look thinner. What's so great about being thin? You think men want to go to bed with a stick figure?" –I sweat-dropped at that— "What's so much fun about that? Would you want to go to bed with a stick figure? No, you wouldn't. Here, better have a cookie,"

She handed me her some of her delicious cookies from a tray in the cart she somehow had behind her seat. "Thanks Ms. Mizuki," I said, my mouth watering slightly at just the look of those fresh delicacies, "But really, I shouldn't—"

"Shouldn't what, get a little meat on those bones?"

I sweat-dropped again. "No, I mean, I shouldn't… Ms. Mizuki, you know these desserts are supposed to be for senior staff members only…" Midori will be listening to this, after all…

"I don't see why," she lifted her chin to prove her point, "If I made them, I cannot decided who deserves one of my famous chocolate chip cookies, and who does not. You deserve a cookie, here." She nudged the tray to me slightly, encouraging me to take one.

"But Ms. Mizuki—"

"Look, it's your favorite; no nuts!" she held one out to me (soooo tempting!!), "Of course, most people like them with nuts—I recommend the pecans. Come on, take a bite!"

Despite my stomach craving for one of them, I decided against it for my job's sake. "Ms. Mizuki, really I—"

"One little bite never hurt anybody." Ms. Mizuki kept holding out the tray to me, "And it's not like that good-looking boyfriend of yours will care if you gain a little weight. That one I saw with you in the lobby after last year's Christmas party—sorry, _holiday_ party. He seemed like a man who appreciated a woman with a little meat on their bones,"

My face fell a little, "Oh, well, actually… he and I sort of…"

"Oh no!" she set the tray down on the coffee table before us and brought her hand to her mouth, "You broke up?"

"Well, yes…" I trailed off, and my hand unconsciously went over to the chocolate chip cookies as I consoled myself of the bad memory, "I mean… _we_ didn't break up exactly, I—" I took a bite and my thoughts immediately lightened, "Oh my god! This is the best chocolate chip cookie I ever had!"

She smiled at me again. "You know the secret, of course?"

"Hmm, wait let me guess…" I chewed on the heavenly bites I took, "You melt the butter before putting it in?"

"No, dear," she chuckled a little, "Well, I do let it sit to room temperature. But I meant the secret to getting a man to commit."

"No, what is it?" I asked curiously, tilting my head slightly.

"Find the right man." She said proudly. "Yours—the one I saw you with before—was not right for you. I knew it the minute I saw him—he'll never appreciate you. He's too wrapped up in himself, I could tell, because of the way he kept talking about that band of his. He made it sound like his band meant for than you do!"

I started choking a little for no reason on the cookies, "Excuse me…"

"Oh, here," she handed me a glassful of milk, "Better have some milk to wash that down." I was quite hesitant, because I was, after all, going to have to fire her, and this would feel like I'm just taking advantage of her last hour, "No, don't go about how fattening it is." She seemed to notice my reluctance, "It's good for you; helps build strong bones. And the cookies, so simple, you really could make them at home. Here," she took out pencil and a notepad from her pocket, "Let me write the recipe down for you."

"Oh, Ms. Mizuki," I gasped slightly, "Your secret recipe? You can't—"

"Of course I can!" it's amazing how well she can interrupt me… "Now, in a large mixing bowl, beat two sticks of unsalted butter until smooth. Then add one cup of packed brown sugar, a quarter cup of granulated sugar, one large egg, and two and a half teaspoons of vanilla extract." She dictated the recipe aloud as she went writing it expertly with neat handwriting. "Beat this until very well blended. Then gently beat in half—just half—of a mixture of one and three quarter cups, plus seven tablespoons of baking powder, one third teaspoon of baking soda, a generous quarter teaspoon of salt—"

"Ms. Mizuki, really this isn't—"

"Then stir in the remaining flour mixture—but don't over-mix it. Then stir in the chocolate chips and pecans. Drop the cookies by teaspoonfuls—about two inches apart—on greased baking sheets, then bake for eight to ten minutes."

I sighed and just decided to let her finish the recipe, and made a mental note to try it sometime and make some to Tomoyo and Eriol to get them into a good mood.

"Remember to let the pans stand for about a minute after you take them from the oven. You don't want them to loose their shape. Then use a spatula—you have a spatula, don't you, Sakura?—and put the cookies on a wire rack to cool. See? Easy! Now, hadn't you better get on with it?" she tore the couple of pages from the notepad and handed them to me.

"What? Oh, yes, Ms. Mizuki. Thank you." Okay, now back to the employee interaction… "And the reason I've asked you here today has to do with the incident that occurred this afternoon in the senior staff dinning room—"

"Yes, of course," she nodded, "Mr. Li."

"Yes, exactly. Ms. Mizuki, you know you and I have met before over a similar—"

"Yes, I remember," she interrupted for the billionth time, though she had a way of not making it rude. "I wouldn't give any of my peach cobblers to that man from the Mayor's Office. Oh, your boss was very put out with me that time. That… what's her name again? Oh yes, Hasaya. Midori Hasaya. You know, talking about food issues? That one has some big ones. I've seen your boss down three of my chocolate cheesecake muffins, then head straight to the ladies' room—"

"_Okay_, Ms. Mizuki," I really had to interrupt, now. Midori's certainly not going to be all too pleased with this! "That's great, but that's not why we're here today. We're here today to talk about Mr. Li—"

"Of course. I wouldn't let him have any of my key lime pie."

"But see, Ms. Mizuki, that's just it. You can't, you know, just make arbitrary decisions about who does and who does not get pie in the senior-staff dinning room. You have to give pie to anyone who asks for a slice."

"Well, I know I'm supposed to, but you've had my desserts, dear. You know they are specially prepared—lovingly prepared, even—for very special people." I suppressed a smile at that. "I don't feel I should have to share them with just anyone."

"Actually, Ms. Mizuki… You do. Because if you don't, we get complaints, and then you know I have to ask you to come down here and…" a heavy lump started forming on my throat.

"Oh, I know, dear. I'm not blaming you," she said nicely.

"And you know, it would be one thing if you refused to serve law—I mean, people like Xing Huang Li. But you're employed by the _Tokyo Journal_, and the paper can't have you refusing to serve—"

"Their lead counsel," she finished for me. "I understand, dear, I really do. And you warned me about it before. And so now I suppose that boss of yours wants you to fire me."

"Ms. Mizuki, you know I—"

"It's alright, Sakura. No need to get upset. She likes Mr. Li. I know that." She was taking it surprisingly calm, without protests of why Xing Huang Li didn't deserve the pie.

"If there was anything I could—I mean; was Mr. Li mean to you?" I was told from Rika about him being rude to Ms. Mizuki, after all. And no one wants her to leave! "Did he say something rude to you? Because if I could just give Midori—I mean, my supervisor—a reason why you might have refused to serve Mr. Li—"

"Oh, he knows." She interrupted.

"Well, that's just it." I said. "I mean, he says he _doesn't_ know."

"Oh, no. He knows." She said boldly and cryptically.

"Well, maybe if you could tell me…"

"Oh, I couldn't do that!" she said as if it was a bad thing if she did. "Now, you must have Security escort me out."

I started feeling even worse, already. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Mizuki. But, yes, I'm going to have to—"

"It's alright." She smiled, almost apologetically. "It was so nice visiting you, dear. Let's see, you're friends with that nice Mrs. Daidouji. Here," she handed me some gingersnaps, "Be sure to give her these. My gingersnaps are her favorites, and I know that, with the baby shots and al, she's very sad. She'll have a nice baby girl by the end of next year."

My eyes started filling with tears, which made me feel worse because I was crying at the thought of her absence. "Ms. Mizuki, I—"

"Oh, don't cry, dear!" she exclaimed, "I'm sure you're not supposed to cry when you fire someone. Here, let's turn this off so we don't get you into—" she clicked the button, "trouble. Now, now. You can take the rest of the chocolate chip cookies, if you want."

* * *

I sighed and slumped on my desk chair after I came back from a lunch break, looking up to my computer and saw a new e-mail from Midori.

God… It was a pain already to fire Ms. Mizuki, now what?

--

_From: Midori Hasaya  
To: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Kaho Mizuki_

_Please see me first thing tomorrow morning concerning the recording of your interview with Kaho Mizuki, which I've just finished listening to._

_Midori Hasaya  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Tokyo Journal_  
_216 W. 57__th__ Street, Tokyo  
090-168-900_

_This e-mail is intended only for the use of the individual to which it is addressed and may contain information that is privileged and confidential. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that you have received this transmission in error; any review, dissemination, distribution, or copying of this transmission is prohibited. If you have received this communication by error, please notify us immediately by reply e-mail and delete this message and all of it attachments._

--

Ho-ly crap. I am SO busted…

I am so fired. I can't believe how fired I am… God, why the hell did I have to start crying at the end of the interview?! Why didn't I turn the tape off before I started bawling my head off?! (Well, not really, but I was almost sobbing!)

Agh, why can't I be like the A.D.? SHE would NEVER cry while firing someone. But I don't WANT to be like the A.D.! I hate her. I should just quit.

Now I have to find a new job on top of a new apartment. Not to mention a boyfriend…

WHY IS EVERYTHING BAD HAPPENING TO ME ALL AT ONCE?!

And God, poor Ms. Mizuki. She's probably looking for a job now, too. Only she has a lot more chance than I do of getting something decent. Those cookies were delicious. Anybody would hire her in a minute, whereas I'm totally useless. I can' only type 35 words per minute and God knows I can't supervise. My people skills are for shit; I can't even get a decent boyfriend let alone tell people how to do their jobs.

It is such joke, the paper hiring me, it is just a wonder I have even lasted this long.

At this point I should just...

"Sakura," Tomoyo's voice suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at her. "Tomoyo…" I said in a pleading voice.

She understood immediately, "I've had it too. Let's go for a drink."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Heck… that was really long…_

_Anyways, I know this chapter is basically just the firing Kaho Mizuki thing, but it'll come by the next chapter on other stuff. Well, this chapter is mostly taken over Sakura's inbox and the Employee Interaction with Kaho…_

_So, by the next chapter… __Syaoran Li will finally be mentioned!! But, his encounter with Sakura will probably be at the fourth chapter…_

_Anyways, there will be a lot going on, but also lots of e-mails in the third chapter._

_Well, I hope you'll be able to enjoy this!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for you're reviews and contribution to this story! I really appreciate it!_

_I hope this chapter will satisfy you enough!_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker in the Tokyo Journal Company, who's life starts getting complicated just for the simple trouble of delivering a termination notice to the company's loved sweet-maker. And who's needed when there's an unfair situation to handle? The one and only; Syaoran Li, lawyer. And what will develop between those two who are obviously made for each other? SxS_

_**Genres:**__ Humor, Romance, little Drama._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Card Captor Sakura characters at all, and the plot of the story isn't exactly mine either, except some parts I'll go changing or some ideas I'll drop here and there._

* * *

**b o y – m e e t s – g i r l  
**c h a p t e r – t h r e e

* * *

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sorry to leave a note taped up to the door like this (hi Tomoyo, hi Eriol), but it's not like you've really given me much of an alternative. I mean, if you'd stop screening your calls at work and on your cell and pick up once in a while, I wouldn't have to pull this stalkery crap._

_I've seriously got to talk to you, I'm going crazy here. You won't return my messages, and every time I try to reach you at Tomoyo's, she says you're out. I know you're not out, I know you're probably just sitting right there on the couch right now watching freaking Full House, or whatever._

_Anyway, about that whole One Day at a Time thing. Look, maybe we WILL be together forever. Maybe we won't. I mean, I'm not omission _**(A.N. He means omniscient)**._ I can't see into the future. I don't know what's going to happen._

_Why can't things go back to being the way they were, you know? How come all of a sudden we have to put, like, these labels on things? I mean, like why is it so important to you that I say I'll love you forever? Why can't I just say I love you, like, for now? Why isn't that enough, all of a sudden? It was enough for the past four years._

_Saki, COME HOME. I miss you. The guys miss you, too._

_Love,  
Koji._

_P.S. I could really use your advice. The studio's being really assholish; they're trying to make us change our name from I'm Not Making Any More Sandwiches to just Sandwich. What kind of name is that for a band? Who's gonna buy a record from a band called Sandwich?_

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto's To-Do List:

1. Quit job (unless fired).

2. Start packing up belongings.

3. ASPIRIN?? Maybe in bottom drawer.

4. Find new job.

5. Find new apartment.

6. Find new boyfriend.

7. Oh, God, I don't know… My head is throbbing… Did I call Koji last night? God, I hope not.

8. Pick up dry cleaning!!

* * *

_AmethystPrincess: Does your head hurt as much as mine does?_

This time though as she IM-ed me, I didn't even have the strength to protest as my head kept throbbing like crazy.

_GemBlossom: More. You only had one drink, remember? I had seven. Do you think I'm fired?_

_AmethystPrincess: For coming in with a hangover? Whatever. They'd have to fire the whole department. Especially the day after the Christmas party._

_GemBlossom: No, for crying while I fired Ms. Mizuki._

_AmethystPrincess: Oh, please. This is Human Resources. They never fire anybody in this department. Maybe if you stripped off your blouse and started singing "Everybody Wang Chung Tonight" in the mailroom._

_GemBlossom: The A.D. wants me in her office at ten. I will bet you anything it's to give me a verbal warning._

I can't think positive anymore!!

_AmethystPrincess: Would you stop? There are not going to fire you. If anybody's getting fired, it's the A.D. Did you see all the senior staff members standing outside the dinning room this morning, looking (ineffectually) for Ms. M's dessert cart? There are going to be some phone calls today, believe me, when word gets up to the VPs that there aren't going to be any more chocolate cheesecake muffins._

_GemBlossom: They'll just find some other outside vendor._

_AmethystPrincess: Yeah, but no one's muffin can match Ms. M's_

_GemBlossom: True. Tomoyo, I think I have to quit._

_AmethystPrincess: WHAAATTtt?!_

I expected no less reaction from The Tomoyo. I'm already staring looking for jobs in the newspaper section, anyway…

_GemBlossom: Seriously. I mean, how can I stand by and let them do that to poor Ms. Mizuki? I mean, it isn't right. She's a forty-nine-year-old woman._

_AmethystPrincess: A forty-nine-year-old woman who wouldn't give pie to the head of personnel's boyfriend, who also happens to be one of the most powerful lawyers in the city, and this company's chief legal counsel. Sakura, you had no choice. Ms. Mizuki brought it on herself. You'd warned her before. It isn't like she wasn't aware of the consequences._

_GemBlossom: Yeah, but maybe I wasn't stern enough with her. Maybe she didn't take me seriously. Nobody does, you know. Nobody does… Why did I even major in Psych in college? I mean, seriously. I am the worst judge of character of ALL TIME._

_AmethystPrincess: Because you suck at everything else, remember? Besides, weren't we going to help people?_

She is right, but…

_GemBlossom: WHO ARE WE HELPING??_

_AmethystPrincess: Come on. You know you've helped a lot of people. What about that girl you hired for the Art Department last month? The one who was so happy when she found out she got the job, cried and set you flowers?_

_GemBlossom: So I had one good day. But come on, Tomoyo. We're not exactly Making a Difference. Like we planned. I mean, remember when we were going to open Jen and Kate's free Therapy Clinic?_

That was a rainy time when we didn't have much… No more comment.

_AmethystPrincess: Yes, but that was before we moved to Tokyo and had to dedicate half of our salaries to rent._

_GemBlossom: Maybe we should have stayed in Tomoeda._

_AmethystPrincess: So we could spend our weekends sucking on licorice all day 'till our teeth rot? No. Thank you._

_GemBlossom: I happen to like licorice. Anyway, do you remember if I called Koji last night? I have this dim memory that I did…_

And probably Tomoyo did too, but a bit more violently than me…

_AmethystPrincess: So what if you did? I mean, the goober asked you to, remember? In that stupid note. Seriously, there is something wrong with him. Who leaves NOTES on people's DOORS in Tokyo? And what was that slur against _Full House_? _Full House _happens to be a very good show._

_GemBlossom: I know! But I wasn't mean to him, was I? When I called him back?_

I know Tomoyo was…

_AmethystPrincess: Oh, would you get over it? Who takes relationships one day at a time? I mean, after FIVE YEARS, two of which you lived together, for crying out loud._

Exactly. That is why I can't get over it that easily!! Dammit!!

_GemBlossom: WHY DID I STAY WITH HIM FOR SO LONG?! I am such a loser…_

_AmethystPrincess: You are not a loser. You know who's a loser? The A.D. Did you see what she has on?_

_GemBlossom: Oh my God, I know. The same thing she was wearing yesterday._

_AmethystPrincess: The A.D. got some! Did you see that hickey on her neck? She tried to hide it with concealer, but it is SO OBVIOUS. Why didn't she go home to change before coming this morning? That is so… gross. It's like she WANTS us to know. Like she's rubbing it in._

_GemBlossom: It's working. I can't believe the A.D. is having sex and I'm not._

_AmethystPrincess: And you so know who she's going it WITH. Mr. No Pie For You himself. Oh my God, wait… did you see that?_

I looked over to the A.D. in curiosity, and saw her near the reception desk.

_GemBlossom: See what?_

_AmethystPrincess: When she waved her hand just now, talking to Hisoka at the reception desk. Is that a DIAMOND ON HER LEFT RING FINGER??_

My eyes widened at the sight of that huge rock, gracefully sitting on her finger, looking as if it was there to shine in other's faces.

_GemBlossom: ohmygod_

_AmethystPrincess: That is the hugest rock I have ever seen! It's the size of my belly button!!_

_GemBlossom: She's engaged. I can't believe it. The A.D. is engaged._

_AmethystPrincess: MRS. XING HUANG LI!!_

Somehow, that makes a _lot_ of sense. Lucky her, she's getting married, even when she's quite older…

_GemBlossom: I can't believe someone asked the A.D. to marry him. I can't even get a guy to agree to admit he might still be going out with me this summer, let alone FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE._

_AmethystPrincess: __**I**__ can't believe she hasn't come over here to throw it up in our faces. I mean, that has to be three carats, at least. Although compared to my paltry .5, anything would look big._

_GemBlossom: Hey! Eriol spent what he could afford. It wasn't easy picking out a ring on a computer programmer's salary back then._

_AmethystPrincess: Cool it! I wouldn't trade my .5 for that barnacle creeping all the way up her knuckle for all the money in the world. I'm just saying—hey, who's that guy in the suit heading for the A.D.'s office?_

I looked over to her office and saw that there was a guy with brown hair **(A/N: Not Syaoran)** going into Midori's office.

_GemBlossom: Her wedding planner? Jeez, she works fast._

_AmethystPrincess: Is that SUMMONS he's holding??_

_GemBlossom: Oh, God, I hope so. I hope it turns out that the A.D. is being sued for incompetence._

_AmethystPrincess: Um, you don't think it's the pre-nup, do you?_

_GemBlossom: Oh my God, Xing Li would SO make his potential bride sign a pre-nup! What is she doing now? Can you see? Is she crying? If she's crying, it's definitely the pre-nup._

_AmethystPrincess: I can't tell if she's crying or not. She's still reading it. Okay, he's leaving the A.D.'s office. Maybe I can… Hey, why is he walking over towards YOU?_

_GemBlossom: Oh n—_

"Excuse me?" the guy said, "Sakura Kinomoto?"

Ohmegod. What did I do, what did I do??

* * *

_Li Company  
Attorneys at Law_

_Sakura Kinomoto  
Personnel Representative, Human Resources  
The Tokyo Journal  
482 W. 36__th__ Street, Tokyo_

_Dear Ms. Kinomoto,_

_Pursuant to Article 29, page 31 of the Collective Bargaining Agreement between the _Tokyo Journal_ and the United Staff Association of TTJ, Local 6884, former employee Kaho Mizuki has chosen to file a grievance concerning the termination of her employment at the _Tokyo Journal_._

_You are hereby notified of pending arbitration—in which your employer, as well as you personally, are named as defendants for breach of contract—and during which my firm will be representing you. Please notify my assistant as soon as possible of your availability for a pretrial discovery conference._

_Sincerely,  
Syaoran Li_

_AK/Xiao Lang Li_

**(A/N: In other words; "she's" being "sued" by Kaho Mizuki.)**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto's Outbox:

_To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: OH MY GOD_

_Ms. Mizuki is suing me! ME!! After everything I tried to do for her!!_

_Which, considering she did lose her job, isn't all that much, I guess. But still. I mean, I TRIED. I warned her plenty of times of what might happen if she didn't stop refusing to let people have pie._

_And now she's suing me! Can she even have a legal leg to stand on? Did I do something wrong? Oh my God, what if I did do something wrong? Then I'll be fired too!!_

_Oh my God… I'm seriously having bad luck now…_

_As if I didn't already have the worst luck of any girl on the western seaboard._

_And who the hell is Syaoran Li? I thought the A.D.'s boyfriend's name was XING HUANG!!_

_Sakura_

--

Inbox:

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Midori Hasaya  
Subject: (none)_

_See me at once._

_Midori Hasaya  
__Director  
__Human Resources  
__The Tokyo Journal  
__216 W. 57__th__ Street, Tokyo  
__090-168-900_

_This e-mail is intended only for the use of the individual to which it is addressed and may contain information that is privileged and confidential. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that you have received this transmission in error; any review, dissemination, distribution, or copying of this transmission is prohibited. If you have received this communication by error, please notify us immediately by reply e-mail and delete this message and all of it attachments._

--

Outbox:

_To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: OH MY GOD_

_The A.D. wants to see me at once!! Which means I HAVE done something wrong!!_

_HELP!!_

* * *

Normal Point of View:  
Other E-Mails Meanwhile

--

To: Xing Huang Li  
From: Midori Hasaya  
Subject: Syaoran Li

Xing, I just received a letter from someone whom I can only presume is a family member of yours.

If this is a joke, I have to say it is in highly questionable taste.

If this is not a joke, might I ask why, considering the fact that I had Kaho Mizuki's employment terminated at your request, someone _else_ from your law office will be representing me and my employer when we go to court against this woman for a breach of contract?

I swore I wasn't going to bring my personal feelings into this, but I can't help it. After what happened between us last night, Xing—how _could_ you let something so important be handled by some underling… even if he IS a relative of yours?

Midori

Midori Hasaya  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Tokyo Journal  
216 W. 57th Street, Tokyo  
090-168-900

This e-mail is intended only for the use of the individual to which it is addressed and may contain information that is privileged and confidential. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that you have received this transmission in error; any review, dissemination, distribution, or copying of this transmission is prohibited. If you have received this communication by error, please notify us immediately by reply e-mail and delete this message and all of it attachments.

--

RE: Syaoran Li  
From: Xing Huang Li

Midori, darling, I am so sorry. Xiao Lang (Syaoran) was supposed to wait until I'd had a chance to call you this morning before sending that letter.

The fact of the matter is, sweetheart, I can't represent you or the paper, due to the fact that I am so personally involved in the case. However, Xiao Lang—my younger brother—is an excellent lawyer, one of the best we've got, and will do just as good a job as I would myself, I swear.

On a personal note, how could you entertain the idea, even for a moment, that after what happened between us last night, I would ever do anything that might hurt you and your career? When I woke up this morning and gazed down upon your sleeping face, it was as if I was gazing at the face of an angel, and all I could wonder was, what did I ever do to deserve such good fortune? Midori, you are my everything.

I promise you, you're in the best of hands.

Yours, now more than ever,  
Xing

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Lawyers Company, Attorneys at Law

--

To: Xiao Lang Li  
From: Xing Huang Li  
Subject: Kaho Mizuki

Xiao Lang, you asshole. What do you think you're doing? I told you not to messenger those letters to the _Journal_ until I'd had a chance to call Midori. Have you been drinking, or are you just criminally stupid? Or do you just not care?

I'm warning you right now. Fuck up this case and you're a dead man.

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Lawyers Company, Attorneys at Law

--

RE: Kaho Mizuki  
From: Xiao Lang Li

Xingy! Nice to hear from you. Isn't it funny how two people can work down the hall from each other—can come, in fact, from the same gene pool—and yet, manage to go weeks without exchanging a single pleasantry?

In reply to your e-mail, I am neither drunk nor, to the best of my knowledge, criminally stupid. It's true I don't care, though. Does that bother you? Sorry. But when a little old lady takes on a titan of publishing like Takuya Tachibana, AKA the owner of Tokyo's leading photo-newspaper, in a breach of contract suit; it's kind of hard for me to root for the home team, if you know what I mean.

Syaoran

P.S. Where were you last night? I called but got now answer. I know you never go anywhere except out for drinks with some pals, but they didn't know where you were. Could you, perhaps, have Hooked Up? With MIDORI?? Ha ha.

--

RE: RE: Kaho Mizuki  
From: Xing Huang Li

I don't know what Dad was thinking, asking you to join the firm. You're as big as a slacker now as you were when we were kids.

And as for my hooking up, that is none of your business.

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Lawyers Company, Attorneys at Law

--

RE: RE: RE: Kaho Mizuki  
From: Xiao Lang Li

As for Dad hiring me, you'll remember that it was right after his heart attack. Clearly he wasn't in his right mind. I warned him then, but he wouldn't listen.

So. The hookup. It _is_ that chick from the Journal, isn't it?

Xingy, Xingy, Xingy. Have you learned nothing under my tutelage? I thought I told you to stay away from personnel rep types. They're all psychiatrist wannabes. You really want to get your head shrunk at the same time you're getting your, um, ego stroked? Not a good idea.

Hey. Balucchi's for lunch?

Syaoran

--

RE: RE: RE: RE: Kaho Mizuki  
From: Xing Huang Li

You leave my ego out of this, you son of a bitch. Mom's right; you have no sense of family loyalty. Oh, sure, you took the job when Dad had his triple bypass. But the old guy's doing fine now. So what are you still doing here?

And don't try to give me that shit about Dad wanting you around. I bet you haven't talked to Dad in weeks, just like the rest of us.

Why don't you go back to defending crackheads and the other lowlifes you seem to enjoy having around with so much?

And Midori Hasaya happens to be my fiancée—a word I'm aware you wouldn't understand, because you've never gone out with a woman longer than a single basketball season. I would thank you not to screw up this ridiculous lawsuit against her and her employer—who also happens to be one of our biggest clients, if you'll trouble yourself to recall.

And I wouldn't go to the corner with you, let alone to some chintzy chain ethnic eatery. What the hell is wrong with you? You're a partner now; you can afford to eat lunch in places that don't offer a 6.95 all-you-can-eat special, you know. Oh, but wait, I'm sorry, you're probably saving you're money to give away to some bleeding heart Save-the-Crackhead Fund.

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Lawyers Company, Attorneys at Law

--

RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Ida Lopez  
From: Xiao Lang Li

Touchy, touchy, touchy! Fiancée, huh? So you're finally taking the plunge, huh? That's quite an accomplishment, Xingy. You're aware that if you go through with it, you might actually have to start sharing your stuff with her? You now, like the remote control, and the SUV, and your wine-of-the-month-club membership, and all of that.

Admit it, you're just mad because I made Law Review and you didn't. Come on, Xingy. You're the one who got into Yale, while I had to make do with a state education (and still, I'm more astute than you).

Congrats on the whole wedding thing. I'm sure you two will be happy. And I didn't mean it about the bulimia thing. Much.

Syaoran.

P.S. Have you told Mom yet? And, how about Fanren, Fuutie and Shiefa? I know you wouldn't want to talk to Feimei anymore, but you should certainly try to tell Fanren and Fuutie, even though they're in California.

--

RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Kaho Mizuki  
From: Xing Huang Li

Your congratulations are accepted.

P.S. Stop calling me Xingy!

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Lawyers Company, Attorneys at Law

--

To: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: You'll never believe this one:

Xingy's getting married.

Syaoran

P.S. No, this is not a joke.

--

To: Midori Hasaya  
From: Xing Huang Li  
Subject: Xiao Lang Li

Don't worry, Midori. It's all taken care of. I spoke to my brother, and he's offered us his congratulations. Everything is going to be fine. Syaoran just has some issues, because I'm the oldest and—frankly—the best liked by our parents of the six of us kids. That kind of thing can eat away a person—well, you know that, being in the field you're in. My sisters—well, Fanren and Fuutie, anyway—have handled it better than Xiao Lang.

He has never really lived up to his potential—he has a 165 IQ, but he got lousy grades in school, and didn't even bother to apply to any good colleges. In fact, he took a year off between high school and college and just roamed aimlessly around the globe, managing to spend his entire two-hundred-thousand-dollar share of the inheritance from our grandfather. I have a feeling he gave most of it away to the Dalai Lama, or some other loser.

He finally ended up at Kyoto and fell in with a bad crowd—you know the sorts I mean: writers… artists… democrats. He didn't even join a fraternity. I was as surprised as anybody when he decided to go to law school instead of joining Peace Corps or becoming a mime or something.

Of course, when he graduated, Dad offered him a job with the firm—familial loyalty, and all of that. But would you believe Xiao Lang had the nerve to turn it down?

The guy spent four years working as a public defender (!) before finally agreeing to come work for Dad—but not until the old guy was on his deathbed… or thought he was, anyway, since he's apparently doing fine now, given that he never seems to come in off the links.

Anyway, I can't say spending all that time with murderers and drug addicts did Xiao Lang's disposition any good.

But he's a damned good lawyer. So you can still quit worrying and meet me for lunch at T.G.I. Friday's, as we planned. I can't wait to gaze into those sparkling eyes of yours over a glass of crystal… I hope they're still shinning as brightly as that diamond on your finger…

Yours, as ever,  
Xing

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Lawyers Company, Attorneys at Law

--

RE: Xiao Lang Li  
From: Midori Hasaya

Oh, Xing, that's so sweet! I knew you'd take care of it. We all have family members we'd prefer to have little to do with. I myself have both a sister and a brother I'm not exactly looking forward to introducing to you. And my parents—well, I won't get into that.

But there are some family members of mine I'm dying for you to get to know—my Pi Delt sisters! I just know you're going to love them—they're really a swell group of gals. A bunch of us are meeting at the Monkey Bar after work… PLEASE say you'll stop by so I can show you off to them I can't wait for you to meet them!

Looking forward to our lunch… and to proving to you that my eyes are still shinning just as brightly as they were last night…

Midori

Midori Hasaya  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Tokyo Journal  
216 W. 57th Street, Tokyo  
090-168-900

This e-mail is intended only for the use of the individual to which it is addressed and may contain information that is privileged and confidential. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that you have received this transmission in error; any review, dissemination, distribution, or copying of this transmission is prohibited. If you have received this communication by error, please notify us immediately by reply e-mail and delete this message and all of it attachments.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Wow; that was pretty long too, although it's practically just e-mails… but those e-mails give you a pretty clear idea, right? I don't want to bore you too much and make this even longer…_

_Oh, and if you're wondering what Sakura and Tomoyo said to Koji when they called him when they were quite drunk, it's here._

_You don't have to read it, but it could be quite funny:_

--

"Hi, you've reached Sakura and Koji. We can't come to the phone right now, so at the tone, please leave a message, and we'll get back to you. Thanks!

"(Beep)"

"Koji, you have _got_ to change that message. I don't live there anymore, remember? Anyway, about your note… Oh my God, I don't even know why I called. Just forget it, okay? Nothing's changed, I just—Oh, never mind.

"(Click)"

--

"Hi, you've reached Sakura and Koji. We can't come to the phone right now, so at the tone, please leave a message, and we'll get back to you. Thanks!

"(Beep)"

"Oh my God, you have _got_ to change that message. It's Tomoyo, by the way. You remember me, right? You're ex-girlfriend's best friend? The word is _omniscient_, not _omission __**(A/N: In that letter he taped up)**_. Got it? Good. Oh, also, don't come around here anymore. You just make Sakura sad. And no, I'm not drunk right now, but am totally hopped up on hormones, so you'd better be scared, because I swear to God, if I catch you around here again I'll—

"(Click)"

--

"Hi, you've reached Sakura and Koji. We can't come to the phone right now, so at the tone, please leave a message, and we'll get back to you. Thanks!

"(Beep)"

"_Stupid machine cut me of…_ I really mean it. Remember that time in college when I threatened to kick the ass of that friend of yours who brought the smack to the house party Kate and I had? Remember? I didn't care that he had a gun, I wasn't scared of him. Well, that's what I'm going to do to you, too, bud, if you keep on… What do you mean hang up, Eriol?! No, I will not. I happen to be helping Sakura. She had a very bad day and I am just—no, I am not making things worse, I'm helping! I happen to be a trained human resources representative, and I'm—don't you—Gimme that!!

"(Click)"

--

"Hi, you've reached Sakura and Koji. We can't come to the phone right now, so at the tone, please leave a message, and we'll get back to you. Thanks!

"(Beep)"

"Dude, it's Eriol. Sorry about that. Tomoyo and Sakura went out for mojitos, and Tomoyo just had one, but she's wasted. You know, she's on all those fertility drugs, so she gets really drunk on just like one drink. So, sorry, man. I took the phone away from her and hid it in the closet. She should be alright in the morning, I hope…

"(Click)"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Well, that's all for the chapter._

_In the next chapter, there's gonna be some more funny e-mails, though I hope it won't bore you, and __Sakura and Syaoran will finally meet!_

_And I apologize if there are any errors of content or anything. If it's confusing, please ask me in a review and I'll happily reply to your questions!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! Again, I'd like to thank everyone that gives contribution to this story._

_AND SAKURA AND SYAORAN WILL FINALLY MEET NOW!!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker in the Tokyo Journal Company, who's life starts getting complicated just for the simple trouble of delivering a termination notice to the company's loved sweet-maker. And who's needed when there's an unfair situation to handle? The one and only; Syaoran Li, lawyer. And what will develop between those two who are obviously made for each other? SxS_

_**Genres:**__ Humor, Romance, little Drama._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Card Captor Sakura characters at all, and the plot of the story isn't exactly mine either, except some parts I'll go changing or some ideas I'll drop here and there._

* * *

**b o y – m e e t s – g i r l  
**c h a p t e r – f o u r

* * *

Sakura's Point of View:

_Remember your dignity, Sakura… _I told myself as I got prepared for a bad impact from Midori. I mean, what else could 'See me at once' mean? I'm certainly in trouble…

I knocked on her door softly and entered; just to find her humming happily to herself and doodling on a piece of paper like… like a human being! She seemed like she didn't even notice me coming in.

"Um…" I started, quite surprised to see her in that state, "Midori, you wanted to see me?"

"Huh?" she lifted her gaze on me, and she seemed quite surprised to see me there—like she'd forgotten about the whole thing. "Oh, Sakura."

Well… looks like I'm not in trouble anymore! I guess I should start something… "Yes… um… what's with the letter from Syaoran Li?"

"Oh, that's Xing's brother. He'll be representing the paper in the arbitration." Then she held up her hand to show me the ring on her finger, "And… I thought I should tell you before you heard it through the departmental grapevine… Xing Huang Li and I are engaged."

Then she practically waved the giant rock under my nose and went, "Oh, Sakura! I'm so happy!" She said it in this very weird voice, almost like she knows she SHOULD be happy, so she's determined to ACT happy.

I didn't know what to do—genuflect and kiss the stupid thing, or just say congratulations—so I just said congratulations and got the hell out of there.

My god… I still feel unclean! I think I'll need a bacon and cheeseburger for lunch before I feel like myself again…

"Okay, now _that_ is weird." Tomoyo said after I told her. "So… admit it. Things are getting good around here. You don't wanna quit anymore, do you?"

"For what they made me do to Ms. Mizuki? Yes, I do." I answered dryly.

"Oh, right. And miss out all this fun? I know—after lunch, let's ask the A.D. if that's a hickey on her neck." She smiled mischievously, "Ten to one she'll say it's a bruise from the gym."

"You're on," I grinned, "But _you_ ask. I did it last time."

"Deal. Winner buys the bacon cheeseburgers."

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto's Desk Voicemail:

"Hi, you've reached the desk of Sakura Kinomoto. I'm sorry I'm not able to take your call. I'm either on the other line or away from my desk at the moment. At the tone, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you!

"(Beep)"

"Sakura, it's me. Koji. Listen… I got your message.

"Sakura, I know we can work things out, if you'll just give me another chance. I mean, I'm not saying I can change or anything, but I promise—I mean, it isn't like there's another girl, or anything. I mean, well, you know, there's lots of girls, we're a pretty popular bad. There are girls around all the time. But there's no special girl. I mean, more special than you.

"Aw, come on, Saki. You know I'm doing the best I can. But I'm just not the standing-up-in-church-in-a-tux-in-front-of-everyone-and-declaring-my-eternal-love-for-a-woman kind of guy… and you know it!

"I mean, is that the kind of guy you fell in love with back in Tomoeda? Was it? No it wasn't. So cut me a little slack, will ya? And come home. I really miss you.

"Also, I can't find my Clash T-shirt. Did you take it to the laundry by any chance? Because it's like—

"(Click)"

-Next Message-

"Sakura, hi, it's Meiling. Listen, sweetie, there's been some sort of misunderstanding. Well, not a misunderstanding, exactly.

"It's just that the new fax boy… Well, he and I ended up in what I believe is called a contretemps… at least in Bazaar it is… and I'm afraid he might have gotten the wrong idea. And the truth is, darling, I honestly thought he was interested, but apparently, he plays for the other team—I can't imagine what happened, I used to be so good at telling them apart.

"Anyway, I think he's going to file some sort of a… What's it called again? Oh, yes, sexual harassment suit against me. But honestly, darling, my hand just slipped…

"Oh well, anyway. Call me. Maybe we can do lunch tomorrow, and talk. Ciao!

"(Click)"

-Next Message-

"Okay, I found the shirt. It turns out Hikaru was using it to keep his cymbals from getting scratched.

"Anyway, the thing is, Sakura… Okay. Here's the thing. I really do love you, you know? And this is a really bad time for you to have, you know, moved out. Because like, we've got to make all these decisions… me and the band… and I'm like, I'm not used to making decisions without you around to like, talk them through.

"Like I told you, they want to change our name to Sandwich? Well, also, they want Hikaru is just derivative. But then these suits, you know, they were all, derivative of what, but like, I didn't know. I could've really used your help there, you know?

"Yeah, whatever… I KNOW! I HEAR YOU, GUYS! I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND…! So. Whatever, Sakura.

"If you could just, you know, call me. But not tonight because we've got a gig. But like tomorrow. No, tomorrow's no good either. Well, I'll call you. I'll—I SAID IN A MINUTE!

"I really love you, Sakura. Stop being such a—

"(Click)"

-Next Message-

"Sakura, honey? Hi, it's Mom. Your Dad, Touya and I have been trying to reach you, but it seems like you and Koji are never home anymore—everything is alright between you two, isn't it?—of course it is, I'm just being silly, I suppose.

"Anyway, I just thought I'd try you at work. I wanted to let you know we're in Seoul. That's right, South Korea! Oh, it's just stunning here, sweetie.

"Well, that's pretty much it. We love you, and you have my cell phone number if you need to reach me. Bye!

"(Click)"

-Next Message-

"Hello, Miss Kinomoto? This is Hoshimi Rayle, Syaoran Li's assistant. Mr. Li asked me to call you to try to set up a conference for pretrial discovery concerning you and an employee I believe your company terminated yesterday—Kaho Mizuki? Anyway, if you could call me back at your convenience so we could set up that appointment, I'd appreciate it. The number is 085-101-8760. Thank you so much.

"(Click)"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.  
Other E-mails Meanwhile

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
Subject: RE: You'll never believe this one:

: Xingy's getting married.

You lie.

What even makes you think I'm going to fall for this? I'm no naïve housewife, you know. I mean, I am a housewife, but I'm not naïve. I happen to be a good four years your senior, on top of which, we actually do get sarcasm out now in here.

So quit lying like a rug and tell me why you didn't call Mom for her birthday. Is it still the Feimei thing? Syaoran, you have got to let Feimei fight her own battles. She's not just our kid sister anymore; she's over eighteen, and legally an adult.

Which, if you think about it, it's something I should be telling Mom and not you, but whatever, I already told Mom, to no perceptible effect.

Oh, God, I'm as bad as you.

But at least I'm not spreading unfounded rumors about our esteemed eldest sibling. Haven't I warned you about this before, Syaoran? Use your impressive cerebral powers for good and not evil. Xing is so beneath your intellectual capabilities. Making fun of him is like shooting fish in a barrel, it just isn't worthy of your prodigious talents.

Now Mom, on the other hand…

Just kidding.

Hey, are you coming out this weekend, or what? The kids were asking. And Tai's been dying to show you this new putter he got. Or something golf-related, anyway…

Shiefa

* * *

To: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: You hurt me  
Attachment: RE: RE: RE: RE: Kaho Mizuki

Seriously, how can you imagine, even for a minute, that I would joke about something as deadly serious as the impending nuptials of our esteemed elder brother? I have it in writing from the Xing Huang himself (see attached e-mail, plus quote from it below):

: Midori Hasaya happens to be my fiancée—a word I'm aware you  
: wouldn't understand, because you've never gone out with a woman  
: longer than a single basketball season.

See. I told you so. You know I could never make up anything that sounded half that smug. _He's getting married_. To that harpy from the personnel office at the Journal. Remember, the one he brought to your place for Thanksgiving dinner last year? Who went jogging after we finished, while the rest of us sat in catatonic stupors?

Yeah. _That one_. He's marrying _her_.

Personally, I think there should be a law against strenuous exercise after a large holiday meal. But then, I would never agree to marry a blowhard like Xingy, so maybe it's just me.

And you don't need me coming out there to visit all the time. You have your ever-escalating horde of in-laws to keep my nieces and nephew entertained.

Much love,  
Syaoran.

* * *

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
Subject: I am in shock

I can't believe it. Xing's getting married. He's actually going to share his much-valued millions with someone other than his dry cleaner and doorman. How can this be? Has there been a rift in the space-time continuum?

Of course, the fact that he's marrying someone so heinous explains a lot. Did you know I actually overheard Midori Hasaya telling Mom that she thinks it's a travesty that Martin Luther King's birthday was made into a national holiday?

Mom, of course, agreed with her.

Have I mentioned that Tai asked me not to invite Xing back for Thanksgiving next year? This is apparently on account of the half-hour lecture Xing gave him on the difference between a multepuciano and a lungarotti. Taimu's actual words were that if he'd had to hear a second more about it, he'd have lunged at Xi's rotti.

Which I thought rather witty myself. You know, for Tai.

Speaking of Tai, you're right; I do love my in-laws dearly. The Matsumoto's cannot be rivaled for pure Kennedy-esque familial catfights. But for self-delusional psychodrama, no one can hold a candle to the Li's. And that's why it bothers me when you don't come around more. It's no fun laughing at Mom, Dad, and Xing all by myself. (Fanren and Fuutie won't come from California until next year… And they seem to be too happy about it.)

Oh, wait, I have an idea… Why don't YOU get married? To someone fun. Then she and I can dish the dirt on Mom and Dad when you're too busy to join me.

Just a suggestion.

Shiefa.

* * *

To: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: Nice try…

… but law is definitely not the field to go into if you're looking to meet a nice girl. So far the only women I've met since graduation are other lawyers… and of course the hookers I was defending.

No offense to any female lawyers you might have in your acquaintance, but I kind of preferred the hookers. I mean, at least they didn't care what kind of shoes I had on.

Syaoran

* * *

Sakura's Point of View:

God, Koji shoved another one of his songs about me under the door! This one was written on the back of a playlist…

Seriously, what am I going to do about him? Koji, I mean. I think eight songs about me are a little too much (could 'Ice Weasels Gnaw my Brain' be about me too? No, surely not. I mean, what do I have to do with ice weasels? What ARE ice weasels? Are they real? Are there really weasels that live on ice? What do they eat??)

Oh God, I have got to get some sleep. I can't be groggy in the morning, I have to go get deposed by Xing Huang Li's brother. What am I even going to say to him? What if I accidentally let slip that I don't think Ms. Mizuki should have been fired in the first place, and he tells the A.D. what I said?

You so know he will, he's Xing Li's BROTHER. Xing I'm-engaged-to-the-A.D. Li. Plus, he's a lawyer. Lawyer + Xing Huang Li's brother mean, evil person with no conscience or soul. He'll tell Xing Huang, and Xing Huang will tell Midori, and then I'll get fired. I'll get fired just like Ms. Mizuki got fired.

Only I don't belong to a union, so I won't even have anyone to defend me. I'll just become a statistic, another member of Tokyo's homeless, jobless community.

Oh my God, I hate my life. Something has GOT to give. It just GOT to.

* * *

-Next Day, Meeting with Syaoran Li-

"Good morning, Miss Kinomoto!" Hoshimi, Syaoran Li's assistant, greeted me with a cheerful smile, "Thank you so much for coming. Please have a seat. May I get you a cup of coffee, tea, soda—whatever you prefer?"

God, she was being really nice… "Coffee would be good, thanks." I smiled gratefully.

"Sure. Mr. Li should be joining us in a second."—I grimaced inwardly—"I'll just be a moment while I get your coffee. Do you take cream or sugar?"

"Yes, both. Thank you." I said uneasily, and she left the room to get them.

Okay… Now I have to pray I won't have another one of those babblings… Please, God… I need this job, especially now for a new apartment…! I mean, did I do something wrong? Do I have bad karma? What the hell is it that I'm having such a troubling time?!

I heard the door open and I turned my head to the person. He had chocolate—CHOCOLATE!—colored hair and kind of amber eyes. Even with a single glance he looked so handsome!

"Oh, sorry." He spoke with his husky and suave voice, "Wrong room."

"No problem," I said, not taking my eyes off him until he closed the door again.

Then it opened again and I he came in again, looking kind of like a mix of amused, confused, and a bit surprised. "Wait a minute," he said, "You're Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Well, yes." I replied.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't... I expected someone…" he trailed off, leaving me curious of what he meant.

"Yes?" Did he expect a human resources representative to be different? Oh my God… there must be something wrong with me…

"Never mind." He took a seat before me in the room and started, "Nice to meet you. I'm Syaoran Li."

"_You're_ Syaoran Li?" I almost gawked when he had said that, but thankfully I closed up my mouth before it dropped more_. I just thought Xing Huang's brother is handsome!_

"Last time I checked." He looked quite amused, "Why?"

"I…" I looked down, quite embarrassed, even though it wasn't a good excuse to be. "Nothing. I just—you're not—"

"I think it' safe to say neither of us is what the other expected."

"It's just that…" he's not as bad-looking as I thought… "Well, you don't look anything like your brother."

"Thank God." He blurted. "Sorry, it's the tie, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry?" I looked at the tie he was wearing and noticed the peculiar thing only now, "Oh, the tie. Is that… Rocky and Bullwinkle?" I used to love that when I was young! Well, okay, I loved almost every cartoon back then.

"'Fraid so; gift from my nieces."

Wow… So not Xing Huang-like… "It's… colorful." I didn't know what else to say!

"I know it throws people when we turn out to have a sense of humor." I didn't know sense of humor ran in the Li family… I guess I was just judging with Xing Huang…

No, no… Even this Syaoran Li is going to be evil… evil… Looks deceive.

"We?" I asked instead.

"Lawyers." He glanced at the table and saw the tape and the wheels going around, "Oh, I see Hoshimi's got the recorder going already. Where'd she go?"

"To get coffee." I replied.

"Great, so here's the stenographer. So I guess we can start—"

"Shouldn't Ms. Mizuki and her lawyer be here?" I asked in confusion.

"This is just a pretrial conference, not a deposition." He explained patiently. "I've found it's good to get all the facts straight before moving on to any formal proceedings. Less surprises that way. That okay with you?"

Oh no… Alone with him? "Sure, I guess…"

"Great. Like I said, I'm Syaoran Li, and I'm representing the _Tokyo Journal_ against Kaho Mizuki, for whom I understand you are…" he went through the papers he had brought beforehand in the room, "…a personnel rep?"

"That's right. Not for very long. I mean, I just started working at the _Journal_."

"Is that right?" he raised one of his thick eyebrows—which I noticed, were probably the only thing he has in common with his brother, physically. "When did you start working there?"

"Last fall." I answered, "I was a social worker, with the city, before."

"Oh, I see. And if social work's your thing, Tokyo city is the place to be?"

"Well, yes. That, and my boyfriend—ex-boyfriend—" God, why did I have to bring him up? "—well, he's a musician—"

"Say no more," he interrupted, which made me feel better. "Did it work out better for him that it did for you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The social work thing. I mean, you're not doing it anymore."

"Oh, no. I took the job with the Journal because, you know, working for the city… it was kind of depressing."

"Sure," he nodded.

"All these people," I started, "They don't have anything, or any way, really, to make things better. And there were these programs, you know, to help them, but—I don't know—it didn't quite work out the way I thought it would. I mean, a lot of the programs got eliminated because the city ran out of money, or sometimes my clients didn't qualify for them for whatever reason… and it just seemed like no matter how hard I tried, you know, things never got better, and there was really nothing I could do about it, and I took the job because I thought I could help make a difference. Only it turned out, I couldn't. So I was going home every night crying into my chicken in garlic sauce," THAT'S when I realized I was babbling already… God, what would he think of me now? "…and finally, it just seemed healthier to quit."

"Chicken. In garlic sauce." He smiled quite amusedly.

"That sounded stupid, didn't it?" I was feeling sheepish, already. But I'm not supposed to care what the heck he thinks about me!

"Absolutely not," he denied.

"No, it did." I grimaced sheepishly, "You're just being nice."

"I'm not. I swear I'm not. I'm not nice." I'm pretty sure that probably didn't come out the way he wanted it to be, but I sure hope he's not… I mean… er, whatever!

Then the door opened and I saw Syaoran Li's assistant with a jug of coffee and cream and sugar.

"Here you go," she placed the coffee and all in the table between me and Syaoran Li and poured the coffee on some cups.

"Sugar or cream, Miss—"

"Sakura," I interrupted him without thinking. "Both, thanks. I…" my hand knocked down the sugar as I was going to get it, just in time for Syaoran's hand to brush on mine. "Oops…"

"Sorry about that…"

"No, it was my fault—"

"Here you go." He set the sugar bowl properly and subconsciously loosened his tie a little. "Now, uh, where were we? Oh, yes. So you quit social work…"

"Oh, right." Well, at least he's interested to my story… "Well, my friend Tomoyo got a job there right out of college, and when a position came up in her department, she recommended me. And I've been there ever since. I mean, it isn't my dream job, or anything. We're not really helping anybody. Well, maybe occasionally. But at least, you know, I don't go home anymore and—"

"Cry into your chicken in garlic sauce." He finished.

"Exactly."

"Right. So I take it you inherited Kaho from your predecessor?"

A heavy lump formed on my throat at the mention of Ms. Mizuki. God, I still feel so bad! "Yes, I did, from Midori Hasaya. She's my supervisor now. Ms. Mizuki's file is, like, three inches thick."

"So it would be safe to say that Kaho was considered a troublemaker before you even got here."

"Not a troublemaker, no!" I denied. What Ms. Mizuki does happens to be really reasonable in my opinion! "Not everything in Ms. Mizuki's file is bad. There are letters in there from administrators saying how much they like her. She's really—was really—very popular—"

"But apparently not with everyone,"

"No, not with everyone." I nodded. "But the people who didn't like her were the people who, you know, nobody else really liked. Mostly just people like Xing Hua—" I stopped talking immediately, realizing I was just about to kind of insult his brother. _Oh no… I'm _so_ getting fired this time… he must know what I was going to say…_

"Go on," he said calmly, as if he didn't mind.

_Wow… But Xing Huang Li is supposed to be his brother! Wouldn't he be insulted? _"Um, no, sorry. That's it. That's all I had to say."

"You were saying something about Xing Huang Li." He raised an eyebrow at me, with a tiny smile playing on his lips.

I blushed in embarrassment. "No I wasn't." I denied, somewhat childishly that I wanted to smack myself.

"Yes, you were." He denied back.

"No, I wasn't." The stupid blush stayed on my face as I kept denying that to save me from embarrassment and job-loss. "I really wasn't."

"Sakura," my pulse increased a little at the way he said my name, "This is being recorded, remember? I can just play the tape back if you want. Also, Miss. Rayle is taking it all down. Miss Rayle, could you read back to me Sakura's last—"

I cut him off before he said anything else, "Well, I was just saying… You know, how everybody at the paper really, really likes Mr. Li. He's very… popular." I was wincing inwardly and my mouth felt tight after I said that total lie.

"Sakura, this is Xing you're talking about." He said dryly. "No one likes Xing. But what specific problem did Kaho have with him?"

I was quite taken aback he would say something like that about his brother, and to add to that, there's the tape recording it all! "Er, she won't tell me," I finally said, "When Ms. Mizuki didn't consider somebody worthy of her desserts… that was it. They just, you know, they were cut off."

"And my brother cut off was what? The last straw?" he rose another eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, she'd had a number of verbal warnings, and we'd sent her to, you know, customer service training. Several times, but I guess it never really took. But sometimes it takes more than just a couple of training sessions. Some people just need more time than others." Oh… I'm babbling again. "It isn't right to expect every single employee to be exactly the same. I mean, would you want people to expect you to be exactly the same as every other lawyer in the world, Mr. Li?"

"Syaoran," he corrected, "You can call me Syaoran. And, uh, it seems to me like some people already do."

"Which is not to say that I don't completely understand why Ms. Mizuki did what she did, because you know, sometimes you give and you give and you give, and people, they just take, and take, and take, and you start feeling like you're never going to get anything back, and you wait and wait for something, anything. Any kind of acknowledgement, even the tiniest crumb, like 'Yeah, okay, I do want to be with you forever and not just, you know, till someone better comes along, and yeah, I'm an ex-pothead and I can only take it one day at a time, but you, I know I want you in my future.' Only, it never comes. And the next thing you know, you're looking at hellholes in Blue Lily for eleven hundred a month and landlords named Kaz won't return your calls…" MAJOR BABBLING ALERT! "Er… I mean… What I mean is…" Holy crap… I'm being embarrassed again in front of him! Argh...

"I think I get what you mean." He flashed me another amused smile.

"What I meant was, you know. Pie." I mentally kicked myself. PIE? I mean, WHAT THE HELL??

"Exactly. Pie." At least he's taking it…

"Yes…" I cleared my throat. "Ms. Mizuki, she's human. And you know, clearly, she'd like people to show some appreciation for her hard work. But if people just, you know, take her pie and don't even say, 'Hey, nice pie,' they just scarf it down or whatever—"

"I could see how that would get to be annoying." He agreed.

Just like he must be annoyed with my babbling… God, what's _wrong_ with me?!

"I mean," he continued, "If you're constantly providing… pie. And getting no positive feedback—"

"Right!" I said, before I could for once clamp my mouth shut today. "And what about your future? I mean, how do you know people are still going to want you pie in the future? Supposing they become a famous rock star or something. People are going to be offering them pie all over the place. It they haven't promised only to eat your pie, well, where does that leave you?"

"With perfectly justifiable insecurities over your own self-worth." He gave me exactly the reply I was looking for!

"Absolutely! See what I mean? I mean, it's no wonder she cracked. Ms. Mizuki, I mean."

"Right. Ms. Mizuki."

"So you see what I mean, then?" God, something has taken over me! I cannot shut up! Well, at least it's to help Ms. Mizuki. "It's wrong to fire somebody because they had one bad day. And without even any warning. I mean, yes, she was on probation, but I think she still should have gotten a written warning first. Just to let her know. And then if she messed up again, we could have fired her. But to just fire her like that, for not giving someone pie…"

"Oh, yes." He nodded slightly. "Now I see what you mean. So there was no written warning?"

"No, just the verbal," I replied. Uh-oh… that might get things into trouble… "Not that I think the _Journal_ was wrong to fire Ms. Mizuki. I mean, I would never say that. I love working at the _Journal_. I would never say anything to make the _Journal_ look bad."

"Don't look so panicked, Sakura." He smiled reassuringly. I felt like melting. "Nothing you say here is going to get back to your employer."

Is he for real?! "Yeah, but, I mean, the A.D.—I mean, Midori. She's your brother's fiancée." Oh, my God, I almost spilled…

"She's not here," he said simply.

"But…" _Ugh, just give up, Sakura…_ "Never mind…"

"What you're saying is that in your opinion, the firing of Kaho Mizuki wasn't justified." He clarified.

Oh no, what do I say to that? I can't say yes, I'll get totally fired! But if I say no, it's like betraying Ms. Mizuki and lying! Oh my Godddd!! I hate this! "That's not what I said," I mustered. "That's not what I said at all. Is that what I said?"

"You said…" he looked at what Ms. Rayle had typed down of our conversation, "It's wrong to fire somebody because they had one bad day."

"Well… it is." I'm so making a fool out of myself today… "And okay, Ms. Mizuki had a bunch of bad days. But only because bad people—"

"Like my brother," he added in.

I think I should really go… I really shouldn't respond to that. "Oh, my gosh… is that really the time?" I said as I glanced at my watch. "Because I have to go," partly true…

"Go?" he asked.

"Yes, I have to meet my broker." A bit truer, though I still have like ten minutes to spare…

"Your broker?"

"My real-estate broker. See, I'm looking for an apartment, and it's kind of, you know, urgent that I find a place soon, because right now I'm, like, staying on my friend Tomoyo's—I told you about Tomoyo—well, I'm staying on her couch, but she and her husband, they're trying to have a baby, so I need to get out of there, and I was supposed to see this place last night but the broker never showed. But then she called and said if I could meet her at eleven this morning she'd let me in to see the place and so I really have to go, or if I can't go now I need to call her and see if I can meet her after work." Stupid, stupid me. I babble even on where I need to stay! And that is certainly none of his concern!

"Uh, yeah. I guess…" My eyes must be sore or something… I'm seeing disappointment in his expression…! "I guess we're through here. Maybe you could leave your contact information with Hoshimi, so if I have any follow-up questions—"

"Oh, sure." I started to gather my bag and stood up, "Thanks. It was nice to meet you. I hope I didn't say anything—" Dammit! I almost slipped again! "I mean, I didn't mean to say anything bad about the Journal. Or your brother." I added quickly. "I'm sure he's, you know, a very nice person." Cough-not-cough.

He muttered something under his breath indecipherably, and cleared his throat. "Don't worry about it. I'll show you the way out."

I'm so telling Tomoyo about this… I need her advice…!

* * *

"So how was it?" Tomoyo asked during lunch back at the building. "How was the apartment?"

"Oh, hideous…" I replied, covering my face with my hands. "I don't _ever_ want to set foot in a place like that again."

"That bad?"

I nodded. "Its like they penalize you if you're single and can't afford to pay two grand a month for decent housing! Like it's not enough of a stigma, not being in a romantic relationship."

She shook her head. "Sakura, get over it…"

"No, they have to make it a thousand times worse by making every studio apartment in the city be next door to an OTB and look out over an air shaft." I ignored her remark.

"Okay…" she trailed, looking bemused. "Then how was the meeting with Syaoran Li? Did he have an abnormally large head? It is a family trait, isn't it?"

"I don't know… Oh my god… What did I say to him?" I started rubbing my temples in frustration. This is certainly a very bad day for me. "It's like I had diarrhea of mouth or something! I just kept talking and talking! It was like something had taken over me and I couldn't stop!"

"Wow… That hasn't happened to you since graduation…"

"I know…!" I cried, "It's just that he was so… cute! Why did he have to be so cute?? And nice… he wears ties he gets from his nieces!"

"Oh, my god!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh, why couldn't he have been an ogre, like his brother?"

"He wasn't?" she grinned.

"Wait a minute… he is. He IS an ogre, like his brother!" I ignored the stupid sing-song voice in my head singing 'De-ni-al!' "Because what kind of person works for a place like that, a place that takes the side of corporate giants over poor little pie bakers like Ms. Mizuki? What kind of person would work for a place like that?"

"Apparently, Xing Huang Li." Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"I know he's going to tell the A.D. what I said, Tomoyo!"

She eyed me curiously, "Well, maybe he won't. You don't exactly remember what you said, right? It shouldn't be so bad…"

"But somehow or other she's going to find out," pessimism much… Why is this happening? And so suddenly? "And I'm going to get fired, and it will be entirely my own fault, and oh my GOD! I HATE lawyers, they ruin EVERYTHING for EVERYONE and oh… why did he have to be so cute…?"

"Well, that leaves me wanting details, Sakura." She grinned.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you later…" I sighed, "I just need to get my sanity back… It got me shaken! He was too cute… my God!!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Finally! There it is…_

_And ooh, looks like Sakura's in de-ni-al!! Well, Syaoran and Sakura finally met, looks like they'll need to get closer now…_

_In the next chapter… there'll still be a few more e-mails… good thing they're hilarious… and MAYBE Sakura will change where she's crashing on, but I'm pretty sure S & S will meet again._

_Please forgive any grammatical, punctuation, spelling, or other errors of content. Any questions, feel free to ask!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ Thank you all for the reviews! They got me in quite a better mood than usual so I decided to update a tiny bit faster!_

_**

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker in the Tokyo Journal Company, who's life starts getting complicated just for the simple trouble of delivering a termination notice to the company's loved sweet-maker. And who's needed when there's an unfair situation to handle? The one and only; Syaoran Li, lawyer. And what will develop between those two who are obviously made for each other? SxS_

_**Genres:**__ Humor, Romance, little Drama._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Card Captor Sakura characters at all, and the plot of the story isn't exactly mine either, except some parts I'll go changing or some ideas I'll drop here and there._

* * *

**b o y – m e e t s – g i r l  
**c h a p t e r – f i v e

* * *

Normal Point of View  
Other E-mails:

To: Meiling Rae  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: Sakura Kinomoto

I Googled her, but got nada. I know you know her, so tell me, will ya? You owe me, remember?

Syaoran

--

RE: Sakura Kinomoto

From: Meiling Rae

Syaoran, darling, what a surprise! How ARE you? It's been ages! I don't think I ever did thank you properly for getting Julio out of that little jam with Immigration… goodness, it pays to be friends with a lawyer, doesn't it?

Let me see now, about Sakura… Isn't that a coincidence? I happen to be VERY well acquainted with her. She's my HR rep here at the paper.

Look, why don't I call you in, say, five? I just got my tips done, and all this typing is not exactly good for them.

Ciao for now…

XXXOOO  
Meiling

P.S. She really is a doll, isn't she?

* * *

Sakura's Point of View:

Things To-Do… Let's see…

Oh, I have to work on the sexual harassment suit against Meiling… God, what did she get into this time? She's a pretty outgoing person with great fashion but she can really be a flirt sometimes…

_Bi-ri-ring!_

I almost jumped at the sudden bell sound and looked at the corner of my computer.

_AmethystPrincess: Now gimme the details of Syaoran Li you promised me!_

God! She's IM-ing me again! Now I've got a higher risk of loosing my job! And she just HAD to remind me of him…

_GemBlossom: Are you CRAZY? Stop IM-ing. She's going to catch us. She's been all over me ever since I got in._

_AmethystPrincess: Whatever. I'll watch her, and if I see her log on, I'll signal you. So. His head. You didn't tell me if it was abnormally large. How's his butt?_

Holy crap…

_GemBlossom: Totally normal-size head. I told you, he's cute. I mean, for a lawyer._

_AmethystPrincess: Koala-bear cute? Or tie-him-to-the-bed cute?_

_GemBlossom: You are sick. But I might tie him to the bed. If I had one. A bed, I mean._

Oh, my God. I can't believe I just typed that…

_AmethystPrincess: Butt, please._

_GemBlossom: I didn't look at his butt. Are you crazy? He's a LAWYER. I mean, what does it matter what kind of butt he was when he has a job taking advantage of the disenfranchised?_

_AmethystPrincess: Since when is Kaho Mizuki disenfranchised? She's in a union; she makes more than I do, probably. Now I would like a description of his ass._

_GemBlossom: What does it matter? It's not like he could ever be interested in me. I'm such a spaz. I mean, I started going off during my interview on this tangent about Koji. I didn't say his name, or anything—Koji's, I mean—but I don't know. Giving a deposition is WEIRD. It's so… personal. Everyone is looking at you. I mean, sitting right there, right across the table. I could have reached out and touched his hand. We DID touch hands at one point, when I dropped some sugar, and we both reached to pick it up. He has really nice hands. And no wedding right, either._

Oh, crap. I AM interested in him… Already! Just after our first meeting!

_AmethystPrincess: WHO CARES ABOUT HIS HANDS? WHAT ABOUT HIS BUTT?_

_GemBlossom: Okay, okay. Basic stats: height, about six one. Weight, you know, normal for being six one. He looked kind of… built, beneath the suit. It was kind of hard to tell. Plus everyone looks built compared to Koji. Nice suit, conservative, but coupled with a tie that had Rocky and Bullwinkle on it…_

_AmethystPrincess: You lie._

_GemBlossom: I beg your pardon, but I do not. Rocky and Bullwinkle, as sure as I'm sitting here Instant-Messaging you instead of working on the sexual harassment suit against Meiling Rae. He says his nieces gave it to him. He's also got dark, chocolate hair, kind of messy, but in a nice way. Syaoran is taller than Xing Huang. Also, his hair isn't thinning like Xing Huang's. Or graying. And he has these amber eyes. Maybe they're brown, but they had these specks that made them look amber. Really. Did I say he had really nice hands?_

Anything… even babbling… to stop Tomoyo to make me describe his butt!

_AmethystPrincess: Butt, please._

God, this woman NEVER gives up!

_GemBlossom: I didn't look at his butt!!_

_AmethystPrincess: You lie._

MY GOD!!

_GemBlossom: Okay, I looked. It was roundly supple._

_AmethystPrincess: Mmmmmmm_

!!

_GemBlossom: Hey! You're married! You can't be mmmm-ming other guys' butts!_

_AmethystPrincess: That's what YOU think. So. When are you going to see him again?_

I need advice, not encouraging!

_GemBlossom: I'M NOT! HE'S A MEAN CORPORATE LAWYER, I DON'T DATE MEAN CORPORATE LAWYERS! Or anyone, for that matter. My life is in enough upheaval._

_AmethystPrincess: I thought you said he has nice hands._

God, why does she know me so much??

_GemBlossom: He does. But what does it matter? You remember how those guys in law school were back when we were in college. The keggers. The loafers with tassels. Please! And this one's the enemy, remember? And he's out to get poor Ms. Mizuki! I could never date someone who made a living defending the likes of Takuya Tachibana __**(A/N: The owner of The Tokyo Journal) **__against the working-class slobs who are just trying to be treated fairly. No matter how tie-to-the-bed-able he might be._

_AmethystPrincess: Liar._

That's all she's got to say…

Why me?

_GemBlossom: I'm not lying!_

_AmethystPrincess: Ladies' room. Now._

_GemBlossom: No!_

That, was childish…

_AmethystPrincess: Now. Someone's got to slap some sense into you, and as usual, it looks like that someone's gonna be me._

Sense is not what I need now! I need something that will set things out in here!

_GemBlossom logged off._

_AmethystPrincess logged off._

* * *

_Later…_

"Sakura," Tomoyo came over my desk and placed a paper document before me, looking quite anxious. "You have to see this… Oh, my God."

I took the paper in my hands and started reading through it. Another complaint letter to Human Resources… Sigh.

_Human Resources Division  
The Tokyo Journal_

_We, the undersigned, demand the immediate reinstatement of Kaho Mizuki to her post in Food Craft Services for the senior-staff dinning room. We feel that her dismissal is detrimental to the temperament and overall well-being of the paper's staff. Additionally, this morning there were no muffins or scones to go with our coffee. Some of us were forced to go for Krispy Kreme doughnuts across the street. If pastries continue to be unavailable in the senior-staff dinning room, and we re forced to continue to leave the building for Krispy Kremes, HR could find themselves looking at disastrously high insurance rates, due to personnel possibly being struck by busses and/or bicycle messengers while venturing from the building in search of breakfast treats._

_Furthermore, the saturated fat content of a single glazed Krispy Kreme is approximately 22 grams, twice that of a whole bag of M&Ms. Continued ingestion of said Krispy Kremes could lead to catastrophic health-care costs as Journal employees are felled by diabetes and/or heart disease._

_In conclusion, reinstating Kaho Mizuki as dessert supplier of the senior staff dinning room will save the company millions in health-care and insurance costs, and lower the cholesterol and overall discontent of the paper's staff. Please do what you can to see that Kaho Mizuki is returned to her post. Thank you._

_Rika Sasaki-Terada  
Takashi Yamazaki  
Meiling Rae  
Chiharu Mihara  
Hisao Chu  
Etsuo Akatsuki  
Naoko Yanagisawa_

--

Well, it's good to know that there are lots of people upset about Ms. Mizuki's dismissal… Seniors and Juniors power together!!

"This letter makes them sound quite desperate, doesn't it?" Tomoyo said happily.

"Yeah, I hope this will convince Midori enough…" I sighed, "And if not… then what will?"

"Well, I get the impulse that things will get set out sooner or later, so don't fuss too much about it!"

* * *

Normal P.O.V  
Other E-mails Meanwhile:

To: Midori Hasaya  
From: Harue Ishiba  
Subject: Kaho Mizuki

Ms. Hasaya:

Mr. Tachibana was somewhat disturbed this morning when he went to the senior-staff dining room and found that Kaho Mizuki, who normally supplies and runs the dessert cart, was not present. He was even more disturbed when, upon inquiring as to the whereabouts of Ms. Mizuki, he learned she had been let go. Surely this isn't true? You may not be aware of the fact that Mr. Tachibana has quite a sweet tooth, and has become quite fond of Ms. Mizuki's cinnamon rolls. I do hope you can get to the truth of this matter, and let me know when we can expect Ms. Mizuki back at her cart.

Sincerely,

Harue Ishiba

Assistant of Takuya Tachibana  
Founder and CEO of  
The Tokyo Journal

--

To: Xiao Lang Li  
From: Xing Huang Li  
Subject: Kaho Mizuki

I received a phone call from Midori. She is extremely upset. She said she just discovered that you'd scheduled a pretrial discovery conference with one of her staff members.

You deposed one of Midori's employees this morning without checking with me first? After I specifically asked you to keep me informed on the status of the case, you went ahead and saw one of Midori's employees behind my back?

Don't think this is the last you're going to hear about this.

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Lawyers Company, Attorneys at Law

--

RE: Kaho Mizuki  
From: Xiao Lang Li

Xingy, you need to relax. You're going to have a coronary if you keep carrying on this way over every little thing I do. I can give you some breathing exercises I learned from a yogi when I was in India, if you want.

You asked me to take this case for you, and I did. But if you want me to win it in my usual stellar manner, you're going to have to let me do things my own way.

What's the big deal, anyway? So I talked to one of your fiancée's employees without you—or Midori—being in attendance. What, the world is going to end now?

Oh, and when you speak to Dad about me, be sure to bring up—one more time—the thing about how I totaled your Beamer in the tenth grade. Because I really don't think you've run that one into the ground yet.

Give my love to Mom, too, when you speak to her. Which I assume you're going to do as soon as Dad doesn't pick up. You know he never answers his cell when he's on the green.

Syaoran

* * *

To: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
From: Yelan Li  
Subject: Your Brother

Xie Fa, I received a very disturbing phone call from your eldest brother just now. Apparently, Xiao Lang is up to his old tricks. He is giving Xing Huang a very hard time about his fiancée. (You did hear that Xing Huang is engaged? Fei Mei says you told her. God knows no one in this family ever tells ME anything, but why should they, as I'm only their mother? But anyway, Xing's marrying that nice Midori Hasaya he brought to your house for Thanksgiving.)

In any case, Xie Fa, as the only one in the family who has ever had a modicum of influence over Xiao Lang, I'm asking you—no, telling you—to please try to do something about Xiao Lang's attitude. He has upset his brother very, very much. And after everything we've been through this year with Fei Mei—did you know she dyed her hair _green_?—I am very much looking forward to planning this wedding between Xing and Midori. If anything should happen to put it in jeopardy, I'll probably have to be institutionalized. Please don't allow Xiao Lang to rob me of the single joy I have left in life.

With love,  
Mom.

* * *

Back to Sakura's Point of View:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hello! I wanted to say thank you so much for all you have done for me. I know it is not your fault I was fired. So I baked this cake for you. I hope you like it. I have enclosed the recipe. Since I know girls your age don't bake as much anymore, I tried to make it simple for you. I'm pretty sure that if you try making this for any man, he will marry you in a second flat. But not that ex-boyfriend of yours, he is no good for you._

_All my love,_

_Kaho_

_- Ingredients_

_1 pkge instant chocolate fudge pudding mix_

_1/2 cup cooking oil_

_4 eggs_

_1/2 cup sour cream_

_1/2 cup warm water_

_1 1/2-oz pkge chocolate chips, semisweet_

_1 pkge dark chocolate fudge or devil's food cake mix_

_(not with pudding added)_

_- Recipe_

_Grease and flour a bundt or angel food cake pan (use cocoa instead of flour to avoid white coating on cake).  
Mix everything together except eggs and chips. Add eggs one at a time, mixing well. Fold in chips. Put in greased and floured bundt or angel food cake pan. Bake at 350 degrees F for one hour. Let cool in pan for 10 minutes. Carefully insert a knife around the edge of the pan to loosen cake. Remove from pan and cool completely. Serve drizzled with melted dark chocolate or covered with powdered sugar.  
Serves 12._

--

Oh goodie! Another reason why I love Ms. Mizuki!!

I motioned for Tomoyo to come over to my desk anxiously after taking a delicious bite out of a slice.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed when she saw it, her eyes shinning happily, "Is that cake from Kaho?"

"Yes!" I clapped cheerfully and happily. I was beginning to miss her bakeries already!

"Wow…" she said through a mouthful. "I think this is the best thing I've ever eaten. Why do you get all the luck?"

I was about to protests that this is just a reward for having the contrary when she interrupted me with another conflict.

"Oh no… Looks like reception is here. It's amazing how they can smell cake from seemingly miles away; they're like cadaver dogs that sniff out dessert, or something!"

Curiously enough, I saw a big group of people coming toward my desk, looking happy and with a big, sweet appetite.

Oh no… MY CAKE!!

… … … … …

THEY ATE ALL MY CAKE!!

* * *

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Midori Hasaya  
Subject: Kaho Mizuki_

_Please forward K. Mizuki's personnel file and all of its contents to me._

_Please note that in the future, you are NOT to meet with Syaoran Li, or anyone involved in the Mizuki case, without me present as well._

_Please also not that as an employee of this corporation, you are forbidden from accepting any gifts and/or food items from current or former clients. It is simply a matter of ethnics, Kate. Kindly refuse Ms. Mizuki's cakes in the future._

_Midori Hasaya  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Tokyo Journal  
216 W. 57th Street, Tokyo  
090-168-900_

_This e-mail is intended only for the use of the individual to which it is addressed and may contain information that is privileged and confidential. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that you have received this transmission in error; any review, dissemination, distribution, or copying of this transmission is prohibited. If you have received this communication by error, please notify us immediately by reply e-mail and delete this message and all of its attachments._

--

I. Hate. Her.

She is such a bitch!! My god, she wants me to suffer! I hate herrrrr!! Another reason why we call her the Authoritarian Despot is explained on that e-mail!!

_GemBlossom: Get this! Even if he didn't think I was a complete spaz and asked me out, I couldn't go. The A.D. says I can't meet with Syaoran Li again unless she's present!!_

_AmethystPrincess: Please. The A.D. can't even find last year's salary-increase recommendations. You really think she's going to know if you're seeing some guy?_

_GemBlossom: Still. Where does she get off? Also, she said I can't take any more cakes from Kaho. If she makes me anymore, that is._

_AmethystPrincess: In the ladies' you said you weren't interested in Syaoran that way, anyway, so why do you care? Except about the cake. That I can understand._

_GemBlossom: I'm not. Interested in him. I mean, why should I be?_

_**DE-NI-AL!**_

SHUT UP!!

_He clearly thinks I'm this huge loser, the way I was dribbling about… oh, my GOD, chicken in garlic sauce. CHICKEN IN GARLIC SAUCE!! I was going on and on about it. What is WRONG with me??_

Overstatement… But I WAS going on and on with something…

_AmethystPrincess: You know, the really amazing thing isn't that you dated Koji for five years: It's that you two ever got together at all. With your self-esteem issues and his addiction to hallucinogens, you two so should have been voted Least Likely to Hook Up with Anyone, Ever._

THAT IS SO CRUEL!!

_GemBlossom: Hey! Come on!_

_AmethystPrincess: Sorry. It's the hormones. I swear. But seriously, Sakura. This is the first guy who's HANDS you've found attractive since you realized Koji wasn't Mr. Right after all. That has to mean something. I say, go for it._

She clearly doesn't listen to the situation I'm telling her I'm in!

_GemBlossom: Go for WHAT? I told you, I am ethically opposed to everything Syaoran Li stands for. And besides which, he thinks I'm a spaz, and Midori says I can't see him again without her permission!_

_AmethystPrincess: Oh my God, haven't you been listening to a word I've said? Midori Hasaya is the A.D., not G.O.D. She's not capable of tracking your every movement—_

_MidoriHasayaHRDir logged on._

_MidoriHasayaHRDir: Ladies. Have I or have I not spoken to you about Instant Messaging during business hours?_

Just on cue…

_AmethystPrincess logged off._

_GemBlossom logged off._

_MidoriHasayaHRDir logged off._

_AmethystPrincess logged on._

_GemBlossom logged on._

_AmethystPrincess: I hate her._

_GemBlossom: SHE'S the one with self-esteem issues._

* * *

Normal P.O.V.  
Other E-mails Meanwhile:

To: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
From: Xing Huang Li  
Subject: Xiao Lang

Xie Fa, I know you have some—though not much—influence over Xiao Lang. Still, that's more than I can say about anybody else in this family. Except for maybe Fei Mei. But the last thing Mom wants is Fei Mei talking to Xiao Lang any more than she does already. Did you know the guy actually told her that a good way to keep her bhang from staining her dorm-room carpet is to Scotchguard the rug before she moves all her stuff in? What kind of person SAYS that to their nineteen-year-old sister?

It's no wonder she had to move back home.

Anyway, I would appreciate your talking to him about this case with the pie lady at the _Journal_. I asked him to take it because I'm personally involved. But Xiao Lang seems to be… well, taking it far too seriously. To explain. I mean, he's already dragging Midori's employees into depos. He had a pretrial discovery conference with one of them this morning, and failed to notify either Midori or me: Midori and I didn't know anything about it! Worse, I think… I'm almost sure… he's interested in her. The employee. Not Midori.

You know that look he had in his eye when he came home from Kuala Lumpur? Remember?

Well, I saw that same look in his eye when he was escorting the young lady in question out of Dad's conference room today.

Xie Fa, you have to do something. If he starts messing around with this girl… Well, let's just say Midori's job is already on the line because of this mess. Apparently, Takuya Tachibana, the paper's owner, was a big fan of this pie lady's muffins, or something. But how was I to know that? The woman was completely incompetent, and rude besides.

But if Xiao Lang starts messing with this woman from Midori's office… it won't be just Midori who could loose her job. Dad'll probably have another coronary. I'm not kidding, Xie.

So talk to Xiao Lang, would you? Tell him you don't think it's a good idea for him to start seeing anyone right now, with things so up in the air with Fei Mei, Dad's heart condition, my wedding, and so forth. Remind him that it is _especially_ unethical to start seeing someone who happens to be involved in one of the cases he's trying. Particularly THIS case. Which could get very, very ugly.

Thanks, Xie Fa. I knew I could depend on you.

Love,  
Xing

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Lawyers Company, Attorneys at Law

--

RE: Xiao Lang  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto

First of all, Fei Mei didn't "have to" move back home. Mom and Dad made her move back home, okay? They made her leave school, and for a reason that is so ludicrous, I don't even want to get into it with you.

Second of all, I will not be drawn in to whatever petty fight you and Syaoran are having today. I'm sick of it. I have my own problems. Like how my son positively refuses to use his potty. Okay? Finding diapers big enough to fit a thirty-pound kid? THAT is a problem. Syaoran making goggle eyes at your fiancée's employee? Not my problem.

Besides, what makes you think this is going to be like that time in Kuala Lumpur? Syaoran was nineteen when he lived in Kuala Lumpur. That was seven years ago. I think he's matured a little since then.

So… I guess I should say congratulations on the whole wedding thing. So. Congratulations. Are you two planning on a big ceremony, or what? In the city, or over here? Or at the family's place? Where's she from, anyway?

Shiefa

--

RE: RE: Xiao Lang  
From: Xing Huang Li

Xie, you know how I never told on you that time you locked me in the trunk of Mom's Mercedes?

If you don't do something about Xiao Lang, I will be forced to take more drastic measures.

And if you think Mom's going to leave you her antique Madame Alexander doll collection when she hears about that—especially considering the fact that I had an ear infection at the time—well, you're delusional.

Xing

P.S. About the wedding, we're still working out the details. But definitely not in her hometown (she's from Sendai) as she no longer speaks to her parents, due to falling out back when she was in college.

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Lawyers Company, Attorneys at Law

--

RE: RE: RE: Xiao Lang  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto

I never wanted Mom's stupid Madame Alexander doll collection in the first place. I don't know where she ever got the idea I did.

P.S. How can someone who works in Human Resources not have spoken to her family since she was in college? I mean, isn't she supposed to be some kind of expert in human relations? To have gotten her job in the first place? And she can't even keep the lines of communication to her own family open?

Who is this girl, anyway? Dr. Laura?

--

RE: RE: RE: RE: Xiao Lang  
From: Xing Huang Li

All right, you might not want the Madame Alexander dolls (a collection appraised at over 50,000 dollars, but fine, if you don't want it, you don't want it).

But I assume you still want Mom to look after Michio, Rei, and Little Shoji when your anniversary rolls around next month. Weren't you and Tai planning a little April-in-Paris getaway? I wonder how willing Mom's going to be to take in the grandkids when she hears how you wouldn't help me out with Xiao Lang…

Xing

P.S. Midori happens to have numerous very loving and warm relationships. Just not with any of her blood relatives. But she gets along great with the families of many of her sorority sisters. Many of whom I met at the Monkey Bar, and who are eagerly looking forward to our wedding. Unlike, I might add, my own relations, whose congratulations have been perfunctory, at best. Fei Mei still hasn't even called.

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Lawyers Company, Attorneys at Law

--

RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Xiao Lang  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto

I hate you.

P.S. So does Feimei.

--

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
Subject: Xing Satan's Spawn

So. Heard from Mom and Xing already. Sounds like you've hand a busy day.

Shiefa

--

RE: Xing Satan's Spawn  
From: Syaoran Li

Busy, and profitable. There are times when I really, really love my job. Today would be one of those times.

Syaoran

--

RE: RE: Xing Satan's Spawn  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto

I heard. Xing did happen to mention that you deposed one of Midori Hasaya's oppressed flunkies this morning. I take it, it went well. Xing seems to think you found the flunkie… ahem, worth your valuable time. True? False?

Shiefa

--

To: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: Uh-oh

Xing's making you ask, huh? God, he's transparent. Well, you can tell him from me that I found his fiancée's employee most agreeable.

That ought to kill him.

Syaoran

--

RE: Uh-oh  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto

Oh my God. The last woman I heard you describe as agreeable was that stewardess you met in Kuala Lumpur. And remember how THAT turned out?

Shiefa

P.S. Xing's not the one I'm worried about. It's Dad, actually.

--

RE: RE: Uh-oh  
From: Syaoran Li

Yes, but I am older and wiser now, and no longer prone to be impressed by surgical enhancement.

Syaoran

P.S. Since when does Dad care who I find agreeable? Since when does Dad care about anything except making par?

--

RE: RE: RE: Uh-oh  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto

Oh my God. You HAVE got it bad. What's her name?

Shiefa

P.S. Um, does a triple bypass just eight months ago ring a bell?

--

RE: RE: RE: RE: Uh-oh  
From: Syaoran Li

Her name is Sakura.

Syaoran

P.S. Tell Xing to mind his own business.

--

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
Subject: Sakura

Screw Xing. Get back to the girl. I'm a housewife with three kids, one of whom still isn't potty trained. To me, romance is a quickie once a week while the kids are glued to SpongeBob SquarePants. If I'm lucky.

Now spill it. What's she like? I thought you hated MBA types.

Shiefa

P.S. I did, by the way. He threatened to tell on me about the Mercedes thing.

--

RE: Sakura  
From: Syaoran Li

No, I hate other lawyers. Besides, she isn't an MBA. She's a BA. In social work. And thanks for sharing that SpongeBob SquarePants thing. Because I really needed to know about my big sister.

And in answer to your query, from what I could tell during the incredibly brief interlude we shared this morning in Dad's conference room, and what I have gathered from a former client of mine who happens to know her, Sakura is kind and pure of heart, and recently broke up with her no-good rock-musician boyfriend, and likes chicken in garlic sauce.

Oh, and she's brunette, or more like auburn-haired. And from Tomoeda. And probably about as unlikely as any girl I've ever met ever to date a lawyer—especially one who works for a client like Takuya Tachibana. Hope that helps.

Also, if you want, I'll come over afterwards and teach Little Shoji how to pitch. Just so he doesn't embarrass himself when he starts kindergarten, throwing like his dad. I mean, like a girl.

Syaoran

P.S. The Mercedes thing? Again? Oh, what, and Mom threatened not to leave you her dolls?

--

RE: RE: Sakura  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto

Um, Syaoran, not to burst your bubble, but Little Shoji is two. Okay? He isn't going to kindergarten for at least three more years.

But of course you're welcome to come by anytime. Fair warning, however: Tai's sister and her husband will be over this afternoon with their baby. I know how you tend to feel baby-overload if there is more than one set of Pampers in the room at a time, so I wanted to make sure you had time to prepare yourself mentally.

I know—why don't you ask Sakura to come along? She probably doesn't like lawyers because she's never really known one. Once she gets to know you, she'll warm up to you. And what better way to show how sweet and cuddly lawyers can be than to see one in the bosom of his family? She could take the train up, and you can pick her up at the station after your golf game and bring her here. Then we can break out those expensive bottles of wine. Xing had his assistant send us for Christmas, and toast him and his bride-to-be. And it'll be really fun because Xing and Midori won't eventually BE here.

Come on, it'll be great. Say you'll invite her.

Shiefa

P.S. I'll be sure to pass your assessment of my husband's throwing skills on to him. I'm guessing he'll be immensely flattered.

P.P.S. Yes, about the dolls.

--

RE: RE: RE: Sakura  
From: Syaoran Li

Nice try, but if you think any guy is going to bring a girl he's only met once in a professional setting home to meet his family, then can I just say that you have been out of the singles scene for a very, very long time? No offense, Shiefa, but I think you and Tai need to dump the kids on Mom and grab a weekend in Korea or something. The whole quickie-during-Spongebob thing has warped your idea of what romance actually is.

Allow me to assure you that the chances of my bringing any girl out to meet you and Tai and the kids… not to mention some of your many in-laws—even decent ones like Shoji (the uncle, not your baby) and Hana—before we've even—

Well, you can forget about it.

And now I have to go over to the offices of our future sister-in-law to inquire of her, in person, why she hasn't returned any of my assistant's calls asking her to schedule an appointment for her pretrial discovery conference.

And if I should happen, upon my way there, to run into Sakura, you'll undoubtedly hear all about it from Xing, who'll get it from Midori, so why should I trouble myself?

See you tomorrow.

Syaoran

P.S. Really, Shiefa. You've got to stop letting them push you around. I'll take care of the freaking kids while the two of you are in Paris next month, okay?

P.P.S. Yeah, I knew. Mom's been talking about it nonstop. You think I am not aware that she's holding canceling on you like an anvil over your head? Relax. The kids love me. We'll have a blast. And that whole thing with Little Shoji's first word—look, I told you, it just slipped out. The guy came at us from out of nowhere. It's a wonder we weren't killed. And wouldn't you rather your son's first word be of the four-letter variety than some boring Mamma or Dadda thing? Wouldn't you?

* * *

Back to Sakura's Point of View:

"Hello? Sakura in HR," I answered into my desk phone.

"Miss Kinomoto," it was a security officer, "Mr. Koji Kamuya us here, he says he wants to see you."

_Now he's trying to get me in my work place?_ I groaned softly. I know we've been going out for a very long time… but he doesn't love me the way I'd like him to and that's just the last straw, out of all the things he's done. God, that guy is sure hard to shake off… Now he's coming after me in a public building!! I thought he wouldn't do the "stalkery crap"!

"Tell him I won't come down."

"Sure, Miss."

Click.

Okay… let's just go on with the harassment suit against nice little Meiling—

_Briiing! Briiing! Briing!_

I sighed in frustration as my phone started ringing again, knowing it's because of Koji, again. He won't quit and it's so humiliating!

"Hello?" I said, sounding quite pleading that he won't be down there anymore.

"Miss Kinomoto," it was the officer again, "I'm afraid that Mr. Kamuya won't leave until you come down."

"Please tell him that there's no loitering around the lobby," I asked.

"I already did, Miss, but he's centered himself in the middle of the lobby and waiting with a huge bouquet of roses."

Oh, my God… He must be insane…

I sighed again, "…Okay, I'll be right there…"

"Of course,"

Click.

How the hell am I going to get him out of there? And what if he sings a song or something? He tried doing that before at Tomoyo's apartment and it was enough humiliation… I really need to get a place of my own and get him off my toes.

"Hey, where are you going, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as I was on my way down.

"I have to get Koji out of the lobby," I answered. "Apparently, he's positioned himself in the middle waiting with a huge bouquet of roses and not going away."

She shot me a look of pity, "Well, good luck with that."

I nodded and went down.

"Sakura!" Koji exclaimed as soon as he saw me, and there was, in fact, a huge bouquet of red roses in a hand. I flushed in embarrassment. _That idiot!_

"Koji!" I snapped, "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again! Can you please leave?" That sounded rough, but what can I say when I'm facing my ex-boyfriend who said he can take our relationship only one day at a time?!

"I won't leave until you listen to my new song," he said determinedly. And then he starts singing 'Why Won't You Be With Me, Kate' just like that, right in the middle of the lobby while there's people walking around and security officers watching!

The people walking around there gave us strange glances and some even stopped for a while to listen, though Koji didn't seem to notice, at all. God, he gets me so mortified!

And just to make it worse, Syaoran walks right into the building and gives me another one of those amused-confused looks! I must have flushed even more…

"What's going on?" he said when he approached me. "Is there a problem?"

I was too embarrassed to answer to that. Though it was pretty self-explanatory… So I just stood there like an idiot looking red in the face and not saying a damn word.

But I certainly never thought I'd be standing next to Syaoran in the lobby of my place of employment while I was listening to my ex-boyfriend singing about his heartache over my leaving him!

"Nice song, now please leave." I gritted out after Koji finished.

"I won't leave until you agree to move back in with me." Determined, again. Oh, God… help!

I sighed again covered my face with a hand. Man, I'm sighing a lot today… And this must be the most humiliating and long day of my life. And now Syaoran must think that I'm this cold-hearted bitch who has an ex-boyfriend that wrote this great song and even got roses for her but I won't even give him a chance. He must be thinking that he won't ever ask me out, now.

God, like I ever even had a hope he would! Oh crap, WHY can't I just behave like a normal person in front of cute guys? Why? Now any hope I might have had a passing myself off as a savvy career woman—not that I probably lost all chance of that during that depo I have him—in front of him is totally gone.

"I think the lady asked you to leave, so please go." Syaoran came in, surprising both me and Koji.

"Mind your own business." He glared at him, though surprisingly Syaoran didn't seem to get affected at all with the intensity—which is quite rare…

"Are you for real?" Syaoran was looking bewildered now.

Holy shit… This is so embarrassing I want to faint…

"Try me and find out, Suit Boy."

Suit Boy?! Oh, my God, he did NOT just say that!! "Koji, if you don't leave now I'll notify the local precinct and have you arrested for trespass!!" I exclaimed at him, feeling the need to break them up before something bad happened.

"I don't care; I won't leave until you agree to move back with me!" _When the hell will this guy quit?!_ "I'll even hit that Suit Boy!"

That got me even more mortified and I could only gawk at him before finally deciding to call Mr. Hiroshi, the security officer to get him out of here and notify the local precinct.

And then Koji decides to sing another song called 'Kate, Why Did You Leave Me'. I swear I couldn't have been more ashamed and/or embarrassed when the people in the lobby started clapping, except for me—who was flushing at least ten shades or red—and Syaoran—who was shaking his head and looking at him amusedly.

Just as the officers started taking Koji out, the crowd started to boo.

"Are you feeling alright, Sakura?" came Syaoran's voice, followed with a look of concern.

Oh my God… I can't believe this! MY LIFE IS A COMPLETE AND UTTER DISARRAY!!

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Wow… that was pretty long, again. And Koji can be pretty weird…_

_I feel sorry for Sakura now, with her self-esteem issues and all, though we know now that Syaoran is interested in her! Now it's up to you to read how they'll end up now._

_Looks like Sakura's moving places where she's crashing on will have to wait until the next chapter, I'm sure of this__. Hint, the place she'll stay is at a big penthouse. Are you thinking Syaoran…? You'd be surprised…_

_Mortified, poor little Sakura, is not going to loose. Not to worry._

_Oh, and by the way, Syaoran and Meiling's acquaintance is more like due to business. Make sure to remember that so you won't have a heart-attack (which is a major overstatement)._

_Also! Ms. Mizuki's recipe, I do not own. I do not know where Meg Cabot got it from, but you're free to try it at home if you'd like._

_Next chapter should be up by Thursday May 15 (in the time range in here)._

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY HAPPY!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Hi!! Thank you all for the reviews, once again, and I'm really glad you like this story! They really REALLY got me into a good mood!_

_Now there's going to be several switches of Point of Views in this chapter, just so we can see what's going on. E-mails, as well… but they contain the information we need!_

* * *

_**Summary:** Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker in the Tokyo Journal Company, who's life starts getting complicated just for the simple trouble of delivering a termination notice to the company's loved sweet-maker. And who's needed when there's an unfair situation to handle? The one and only; Syaoran Li, lawyer. And what will develop between those two who are obviously made for each other? SxS_

_**Genres:** Humor, Romance, little Drama._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Card Captor Sakura characters at all, and the plot of the story isn't exactly mine either, except some parts I'll go changing or some ideas I'll drop here and there._

* * *

**b o y – m e e t s – g i r l**

c h a p t e r – s i x

_

* * *

_

Sakura's Point of View:

_To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: What just happened downstairs_

_Please shoot me._

_Sakura_

_--_

No exaggeration… I really want this to end…!

_--_

_RE: What just happened downstairs  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa_

_Okay, normally, I would be saying you are making a mountain out of a molehill, but this time, I think you really do have something to worry about. Is it true he SANG?_

_T_

_--_

_RE: RE: What just happened downstairs  
From: Sakura Kinomoto_

_Oh yes, he sang. Tomoyo, what am I going to do?!_

_Sakura_

_--_

_RE: RE: RE: What just happened downstairs  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa_

_It IS kind of funny. I mean, if you look at it in a certain way. That Syaoran Li just happened to have walked in at that very moment…_

_That's just so… you._

_T_

_--_

If that's a metaphor, I so don't get it.

_--_

_RE: RE: RE: RE: What just happened downstairs  
From: Sakura Kinomoto_

_Oh, ha, ha, ha, I'm laughing. WHY is it that I can never seem to project a cool and put-together demeanor, like Midori, in front of the people I most want to impress? I mean, do you have to have been born without a soul like the A.D. in order to achieve some semblance of professionalism in the workplace? Is that it?_

_Sakura_

_--_

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Subject: Why it is that you can never seem to project a cool and put together demeanor_

_I don't know, but here's your big chance. HE just walked in. And may I just say, your description does not do him the slightest justice. I wouldn't have known him, if it hadn't been for the tie. The guy is HANDCUFF-to-the-bed hot!_

_--_

Oh, my God… Things are just getting sick now!

And WHO just walked in…?

_--_

_To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: He who?_

_What are you talking—_

OH, MY GOD, IT _IS_ SYAORAN AT THE RECEPTION!!

_OH MY GOD!!_

_It's HIM!!_

_What is he DOING here?? Why is he going to MIDORI's office??_

_--_

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Subject: Syaoran Li_

_I don't know what he's doing here—talking to the A.D. about the case, probably. But this is your big chance to show him you aren't the world's greatest spaz. Get up and go make some copies, or something. Shake that booty you've worked into such perfect shape running up and down the stairs to my apartment. Thank GOD you wore a skirt today…_

_GO FILE SOMETHING!! He's coming out of her office…_

_Go!! NOW!!_

_--_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

OH MY GOD, I'm still embarrassed!!

_

* * *

_

Normal P.O.V:

_To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Hisao Chu  
Subject: Xiao Lang Li_

_Tomoyo, my spies tell me that Xing Huang's brother is in the Human Resources offices at THIS VERY MOMENT. Also, that he was somehow involved in the incident in the lobby not too long ago, involving Sakura Kinomoto and her ex. We have a bet going here in Computers that he's going to ask Sakura out, because there's nothing more appealing to a heterosexual male (or so I'm told) than a woman who needs rescuing. And if there was ever a woman who needs rescuing, it's Sakura._

_So. Dish. What's the verdict? Don't let me down, darlin', I got a fifty riding on this…_

_Hisao_

_--_

_RE: Xiao Lang Li  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa_

_Could you BE more gay? Actually, he apparently came in to have a little powwow with the A.D. She looks pretty upset about it, so it must have been about Kaho Mizuki. You know she's been getting grief about that from the 25th floor. In fact, she's on the phone right now, probably to her fiancé, complaining about his brother's cavalier attitude._

_Syaoran just came out of her office and bumped into Sakura, who was on her way to the copier. They are exchanging pleasantries._

_Will that win you your fifty? Wait, were you for or against?_

_--_

_ComputerG: Spill! What're they saying now?_

_AmethystPrincess: Hisao! Is that you?_

_ComputerG: Who else would it be? No time for pleasantries. Of course I couldn't be more gay. I AM gay. Now what are they talking about? Has he asked her out yet?_

_AmethystPrincess: Oh my God. You computer people have no life. Okay, wait; let me just lean over here a little…._

"I'm really sorry about what happened in the lobby," Sakura apologized to Syaoran, "You know, with Koji and all, when he called you Suit Boy."

Syaoran chuckled in response, "You mean guys don't show up in your lobby bearing roses and singing love ballads to you every day?"

_ComputerG: Ooooooooooooooo. Is it true he's over six feet tall and has a full head of hair?_

_AmethystPrincess: Yes. And I should add, he's quite buff. For a lawyer._

_ComputerG: WHY ARE ALL THE GOOD ONES STRAIGHT?!_

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, well. They don't."

_AmethystPrincess: Now Sakura's laughing. Oh, God, she's as nervous as hell. She keeps tossing her hair._

_ComputerG: Hair tossing is good. What now?_

"Sakura, darling!" Meiling called over and she got past the reception and over to the copier where Sakura and Syaoran were talking. "Oh, and looks who's here, it's Syaoran!"

_AmethystPrincess: Shit! Sakura's 4:30 appointment just walked in. Meiling Rae._

_ComputerG: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

_AmethystPrincess: Oh, yes. Like a heat-seeking missile, Meiling's already got Syaoran in her sights… she's centering on him… oh yes, and going in for the kill._

_ComputerG: Abort! Abort! Don't jus sit on your ass, Daidouji! DO something!_

"Oh, hi, Meiling." Sakura said, quite at unease that Meiling and Syaoran knew each other. "About the sexual harassment thing,"

"Oh, it's ready?" Meiling smiled at her, "Thanks, Sakura! I knew I could count on you!"

_AmethystPrincess: What am I supposed to do, Hisao? Meiling's the Style Editor. She's wearing stiletto boots with a freaking Prada leather trench coat, and knowing Dolly, I can't promise you she has anything underneath it.  
The guy is going down…_

_ComputerG: Our fair Sakura will prevail! Because she is modest and cares about others… Aw, hell, because Meiling's pushing 40 and starting to look at it._

"Well, I'm done here in Human Resources," Syaoran started, "I'll be going now."

"Oh, sure." Sakura was somehow able to hide the disappointment fairly well. "Bye, then!"

"Oh, Sakura, please excuse us." Meiling said, "I'll escort him out, we've got something to talk about."

_AmethystPrincess: Wrong! He's leaving. With Meiling._

_ComputerG: No!! Has date with our fair Sakura been secured?_

_AmethystPrincess: Ew, Meiling's taking his arm. She's escorting him to the elevators!_

"I'll be right back, sweetie," Meiling took Syaoran to the elevators, "And thank you, again!"

_ComputerG: HAS DATE BEEN SECURED?_

_AmethystPrincess: Can't let you know till after Sakura's meeting with Meiling…_

Sakura sighed after they were out of sight. _At least I didn't embarrass myself this time… _she thought, pretty relieved, in a way.

_AmethystPrincess: No… Wait… Sakura's looking this way. She's signaling…_

_ComputerG: WHAT!? DON'T LEAVE US HANGING HERE!!_

_AmethystPrincess: Negative. That's a negative. He did not ask her out. Repeat. He did not ask her out._

_ComputerG: The horror. Oh, the horror. There goes my fifty…_

_AmethystPrincess: Hey, we tried, okay? We'll get him next time, champ._

_ComputerG: Next time? I can't go through this again.  
Oh, God, I need a Campari.  
I'm actually moist beneath the pits._

_AmethystPrincess: Meiling is returning from the elevators. She has a sly, cat-who-swallowed-canary look on her face…_

_ComputerG: Are you surprised? We all know she swallows._

_AmethystPrincess: Ew! This conversation is over._

_AmethystPrincess: Logged off._

_

* * *

_

Back to Sakura's Point of View:

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Meiling Rae  
Subject: You_

_Sakura, sweetie, it was LOVELY seeing you this afternoon. I didn't now you were friends with Syaoran Li. Isn't he a lamb? He helped me out of the most horrendous jam with one of my exes… I met him at a benefit for heart disease. Syaoran, not the ex._

_Li Senior's is a longtime Heart Association benefactor… although more, I think, because he's hoping to benefit from the research himself more than because he actually wants to help others. Syaoran is the black sheep of the family—a major disappointment to his parents, from what I understand._

Oh, my God. No wonder he's so different from his brother! But why would Syaoran be a disappointment? That family must be pretty strict or something…

_You know, he worked for a few years as a public defender. He tried very hard to give all manner of horrible people the vigorous defense they so badly needed but could not afford. Something about giving back to the community._

Wow… Again, so un-Xing-like. Could he be any more perfect…?!

_Still, in spite of that little lapse in judgment, he's yummy. SO unlike his loathsome older brother. Did I tell you Xing Li once nearly got into a fistfight with a city councilwoman at a Matsumoto (of the Park Avenue Matsumotos, darling—Xing and Syaoran's sister is married to one) fundraiser? A FISTFIGHT, darling… something to about the felt like, since he didn't have kids, why should he pay so much in taxes for upkeep of the public school system? So the councilwoman told him because the schools were educating today's children to be tomorrow's doctors, and didn't think he'd need healthcare in his old age, and Xing said over his dead body would he ever go to a doctor who'd received a public-school education. Well, you can see why she wanted to hit him._

_Anyway, darling, why didn't you TELL me that you and your scruffy little musician had broken up? I feel just awful, regaling you daily with stories of my own romantic conquests, never knowing that you were sitting there the whole time with your poor little heart all broken to bits._

It had been in bits just the first three days! I managed to pick the pieces up now, somehow… Why did I ever go out with Koji?

_Is it true he caused that ruckus in the lobby today? I thought at the very least we'd have a bomb threat. But how perfectly ROMANTIC (if what I hear is true) that yummy Syaoran came to your rescue! Well, Syaoran and the paper's crack security staff, anyway._

Oh, my God… How far did it get? I don't want to get more pitied by my coworkers!

_And what is this I hear about you sleeping on various people's couches since you left the little parasite—I mean, Koji? Sweetie, you're insane._

Various people? Where did she get that? I've only been in Tomoyo's for only a little more than a month!

_Come stay with me and Takuya! We have plenty of space—there's a guest room and everything. And you needn't worry… Takuya's hardly ever there._

Right… I forgot Mr. Takuya Tachibana and her are together…

_He's got shared custody with the kiddies and the first wife… or maybe his second… well, anyway, he's only in our little pied-a-terre a few days a week. The rest of the time, he's in another place with the junior Tachibanas._

_It'd be a THRILL to have a roomie. We can have oodles of girl talk, order in horrible fattening foods, and watch Starworld all night long… Oh, say YES!_

_You can move in tonight. Takuya's got some school function to attend with one of the kiddies. Let me know when you'll be coming by, so I can tell Xavier (the doorman, sweetie)._

_XXXOOO  
Meiling_

_--_

Okay… A large penthouse… Own room—not couch! Doorman, maids, garden… Free wireless connection internet… Service… AND A BED TO SLEEP COMFORTABLY ON!!

OH, I AM SO GOING!!

_--_

_To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Tonight_

_Look, DON'T GET UPSET, but Meiling Rae has invited me to stay at her place for a few days, and I think I'm going to take her up on it. You and Eriol deserve a break from houseguests. I mean, from what I saw in the kitchen the other day, you guys really need some privacy…_

_I'll come home with you to pick up my stuff, then be out of your long hair by 9, I SWEAR._

_--_

Hope she won't explode…

_--_

_RE: Tonight  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa_

_Are you INSANE? You're moving in with MEILING RAE?? Jesus, Sakura, I know our couch isn't at all that comfortable, but aren't you going a bit overboard? I mean, the woman was wearing a MINK VEST the other day. INDOORS!_

_I can understand your being tired of all the Ramen and wanting some lobster bisque, but really, Sakura. Do you honestly thing she's going to let you sit though an entire episode of Full House without asking you a half million times if she looks fat in whatever new outfit she's planning on wearing to whatever fabulous party she's attending that night?_

_At least I let you get your daily dose of it without interruption._

_Come on. Stay. I know Blue Lily is tempting, but really, everybody here on Ribbon 83rd loves you, too._

_--_

She wouldn't be saying that if she knew what I'd miss in the luxury place of Meiling's!

_--_

_To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Nice try_

_Come on. You know having me constantly underfoot is putting this total crimp in your baby-making. And I am perfectly aware of the fact that it's NCAA championship time, and that all Eriol wants is his couch back._

_Besides, maybe if I'm not there, Koji will stop, you know, terrorizing every delivery man who walks into your vestibule. And Meiling's got a doorman, so even if Koji finds out where I'm staying, it's not like he's going to be able to get into the building._

_Really, Tomoyo, it's just better for everybody, all around._

_Well, except maybe for Meiling._

_Is the A.D. still crying? Has anybody figured out what Syaoran said to her?_

_Sakura_

* * *

Back to Normal P.O.V.  
Other E-mails Meanwhile:

To: Eriol Hiiragizawa  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Subject: Tonight

Oh my God, you have got to do something!! Sakura is threatening to move out! She's throwing herself on the mercy of the paper's Style Editor, Meiling Rae. Meiling Rae, who is sleeping with the founder and CEO of the paper I work for. While I'd like to think she's moving in with Meiling in order to subtly hint to Tachibana that he should hire back Kaho Mizuki and can the A.D., I can't help feeling she's doing it because our couch sucks so much.

E-mail her and tell her she's NOT getting the way and that you want her to stay.

PLEASE?

T

--

RE: Tonight  
From: Eriol Hiiragizawa

Um, why would I want to do that? Convince Sakura to stay, I mean? Don't get me wrong, I like Sakura—of all your freaky friends, she is the ONLY one I could stand sleeping on my couch for the past four weeks and four days.

But, Tomoyo. It's been over a month. I know Sakura doesn't have much money and the Tokyo estate scene is crazy. I am not blaming Sakura AT ALL for not having been able to find a decent place to live. But I would really, really, really, really like to have my couch back.

And our privacy.

Come on, Tomo. We're trying to make a baby here.

And frankly, this stuff with Koji? Getting REAL old, Tomoyo. I mean, I had limited patience with him back at school, when he was always leaving those pizza boxes lying around and scratching his balls in front of everyone—like because the guy's a musician, he has some right not to act like a civilized human being.

The constant phone calls, notes slid under our door, harassment of our neighbors until they buzz him in, and, though you and Sakura were at the movies at the time, his singing "Ice Weasels Gnaw My Brain" from the street at the top of his lungs? Not cute, gifted musician or no.

Let her go. Maybe she'll be able to convince this Tachibana guy to give YOU the A.D.'s job. Sakura can be very persuasive, when she pulls that Tomoeda girl naïve-ness thing.

Sakura moving out is a GOOD thing, Tomoyo. Remember that. It's a GOOD thing.

Eriol

--

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Meiling Rae  
Subject: Sakura

Well, darling, it's all settled. She's coming over tonight. I feel positively giddy with self-congratulations at how easily I managed it. The girl is simply desperate for 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep.

I guess a month in someone's living room can do that to a person.

So tell me the truth—you owe me that much, because you know it isn't every day I open my doors for a human resources representative, even if she is a perfect treasure, with those cute eyes and attitude—are you in love with her? Because I understand you only just met her, so maybe things are moving a little fast, even for me.

On the other hand, I perfectly understand the attraction. There's nothing a big hulking man like you finds harder to resist that little damsels in distress like our own Mayberry miss.

Speaking of hulking… You've been working out, haven't you, sweetie? Don't try denying it. Are you still on that paraplegic basketball team? Or whatever it is? The one where you pretend like you're in a wheelchair and play ball with all of those boys who really are in wheelchairs?

Well, let me just say, it's working, you've got some real upper-body definition going on under that Tweety Bird tie or whatever it was you had on. I wish you'd ask Takuya to join your little team, or whatever it is. He needs a hobby, poor thing.

And God knows, he could use the workout.

God! This is so FUN! Promise you won't break her heart, though. Because that would be a real buzz kill. Kind of like when Takuya brings his kiddies over.

Oh, God, I've got the Prada show. Ciao for now.

XXXOOO  
Meiling

--

RE: Sakura  
From: Syaoran Li

There is no licentious motive behind my requests that you offer Ms. Kinomoto a place to stay. She merely seems like a person who needs a helping hand… and whose hands are more competent that yours, Meiling?

Thanks again.

Syaoran

--

To: Xiao Lang Li  
From: Xing Huang Li  
Subject: Midori

Just what are you trying to do, anyway? You had no right to go to Midori's office today and attempt to intimidate her like that. She is a sweet young woman, not one of those hardened criminals you're used to dealing with. She will schedule an appointment with you for pretrial discovery when I saw she can… and that will be when she is good and ready to go, and not before.

And what is this letter you keep going on about? Midori keeps impeccable records, so whatever this letter is you keep nagging her about, I'm certain it's in that pie lady's file.

God, you are SUCH an asshole. I really thought Xie Fa might have been able to get through to you, but I see now that you're too far gone.

Which is a pity. You had real potential.

But now I know you're just as depraved as those pimps and murderers you helped put back out on the street.

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Lawyers Company, Attorneys at Law

--

RE: Midori  
From: Syaoran Li

That's funny. I thought you were the depraved one. After all, aren't you the one who made your fiancée fire a woman, merely because she wouldn't give you a piece of pie?

Ms. Hasaya seems to be somewhat nervous concerning her case against Ms. Mizuki. I understand that while a verbal warning was issued, a written letter of a warning, however, was not. I believe that, according to her collective bargaining agreement, the delivery—and acknowledgement—of such a letter is necessary before steps toward permanent dismissal can be taken.

But Ms. Mizuki says she never received such a letter. Strange, isn't it, that she was fired anyway?

And not to spoil your illusions, sporto, but your "sweet and young girl" can fight her own battles. She has a mouth on her like a longshoreman. She actually called me a fucker, if memory serves… Oh, and wait, it does, since I tapped our brief but oh-so-illuminating conversation in her office.

Hey, wouldn't it be fun if I played this tape for Mom? Oh, yea! I'm going to give Mom a call right now!

Love ya  
Syaoran  
aka The Fucker

* * *

_"Hello, you've reached the Li residence. We can't come into the phone just now, so please leave a message and we'll be happy to get back to you._

_"(Tone)"_

_"Mom? Hi, it's Xing. Listen, I just want to say… Well, Syaoran says he's going to call you, and I just want to make sure you know, before he does, that the tape he says he's going to play for you… Well, it's fake. It's a fake, and—_

_"(Click)"_

_"Hello?"_

_"Mom?"_

_"No, it's Feimei. Is that you, Xing?"_

_"Yeah, Fei Mei, let me talk to Mom."_

_"Mom's not here."_

_"Okay. Then just tell Mom when she gets home—"_

_"Hey, is it true?"_

_"Is what true?"_

_"About that Midori girl,"_

_"You mean that I'm marrying her? Yeah, it's true. And I hope, Fei Mei, that you'll join us on our special day—"_

_"No, I mean about her calling Syaoran a fuckhead."_

_"Fei Mei, is the answering machine still recording?"_

_"Yeah, I think so."_

_"Hang up the phone, Fei Mei."_

_"So it is true?"_

_"(Click)"_

* * *

To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Paradise

Hey. It's me. I'm e-mailing you, and on a WEEKEND. That's because I'm e-mailing you from Meiling's laptop at her place, and she was DSL. Oh my God, you guys would DIE if you saw this place.

And that's not all. She's got THREE bathrooms—THREE—and three bedrooms each the size of your living room, and a living room the size of your whole apartment, and a terrace—a terrace—the size of your building's roof. This place is SO NICE.

I mean, not that your place isn't nice. Because it totally is. Your place is nice and comfy and lived in. I mean, seriously, that beanbag chair is way comfier than any of the chairs Meiling has.

But the cool thing about Meiling's place is that, you know. I'm not in anybody's way. Not even Meiling's Because she's never even here.

Well, I mean, she's here now. I can hear the shower running. But I don't know what time she came rolling in. She went to some big party last night. She wanted me to come, too, but I have to admit, I was kind of more interested in her TV. Tomoyo, she's got a 50-inch plasma screen with HD and three hundred channels! And that's just in the living room! In my room, there's a 36-incher, and even though it isn't HD, it's still flat-screen. I found channels on it I'd never even HEARD of.

I know what you're probably saying. That I should have gone to the party with Meiling. I mean, she even offered to let me borrow her clothes. She had a leather halter top all laid out for me.

But I don't know. I just didn't feel like going to a party with a bunch of people I don't know. I know style editors do it all the time, but human resources representatives? Not so much. So I ordered chicken in garlic sauce and watched the Travel Channel. Yeah! A whole channel, devoted to travel!

Ooops, Meiling's coming out of her room. I mixed up a big batch of pancake batter, so I can fix her breakfast. I figure it's the least I can do because she's been so nice to—

Oh, wait a minute. That's not Meiling—

--

RE: Paradise  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa

Oh my God, you can't leave me hanging like this. WHO IS IT?!

Also, although you clearly aren't missing us, we're missing you, Eriol's first words when he stumbled out of the bedroom this morning were, "What? No pancakes?"

See? You're missed.

So. Spill. Did you just have breakfast with TAKUYA TACHIBANA, founder and CEO of the esteemed publication for which we work?

Tell me the truth: boxers or briefs?

T

--

RE: RE: Paradise  
From: Sakura Kinomoto

Um, no, I did not just have pancakes with Takuya Tachibana. Because Takuya Tachibana was not who just came wandering out of Meiling's bedroom. The person who jus came wandering out of Meiling's bedroom was someone I've never seen before. He was about our age, with shoulders out to here, and probably one of the more attractive men I've seen in a while. Like model attractive. Which, if you like that kind of thing, can be nice. I guess. Although I wouldn't want to go out with someone who was prettier than me.

He just went, "Uh, hi," when he saw me…  
AND THEN HE LEFT!  
Just LEFT!!

I do not want to cast aspersions on Meiling's reputation, but I think… well, I think Takuya Tachibana might have some competition.

Oops, here's Meiling. Explanation hopefully forthcoming.

Sakura

--

RE: RE: RE: Paradise  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa

WHO WAS HE??

And I just want to apologize for the fact that Eriol and I were unable to provide you with plasma screens, the Travel Channel, your own bathroom, and wireless connection. Not to mention strange, broad-shouldered men wandering through the apartment on Saturday mornings.

Now. WHO WAS HE??

--

RE: RE: RE: RE: Paradise  
From: Sakura Kinomoto

Um, Meiling doesn't appear to know his name. She jus calls him Skiboy. Because he's a skiing instructor.

She met him last night. SHE MET HIM LAST NIGHT!! AND SLEPT WITH HIM ALREADY!!

I don't want to sound like some girl from Tomoeda, but excuse me, what happened to getting to know someone before getting horizontal with them? She could have at least found out his NAME, for crying out loud.

But when I mentioned this to Meiling, she just went, "Who cares about his name, darling, when he's got those shoulders?"

And so Skiboy I'm afraid he is destined to remain.

I asked Meiling what about Takuya Tachibana, and she told me she and Takuya have had an open relationship ever since his third marriage.

Meiling really likes my pancakes. After this we are going jogging (!) around the reservoir in order to keep our girlish figures. Then we're going to some new opening at the Met. Want to join us?

Sakie

P.S. Really, your place is much better than Meiling's. All she has in the fridge is champagne and yogurt. Really. I had to use Better Butter to make the pancakes, so they are a bit runny.

--

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Subject: Jogging

Um, thank you for the invitation, but I am trying to get pregnant, remember? The last thing I need is for my uterus to fall out, which is always what I fear is going to happen whenever I go jogging.

Have fun with your new little friend. Eriol and I will probably just go to the movies, or something. Not all of us can lead glamorous jet-setting lives with Skiboys trailing in and out of our penthouse.

T

P.S. Koji left four messages on the machine and finally settled for throwing a can of Del Monte peaches with a note wrapped around it onto our fire escape. Do Del Monte peaches have some kind of symbolic meaning for the two of you? Or do you think he just couldn't find a brick? Anyway, near as I can decipher—his hand-writing is execrable, I suppose because he's a musical genius, or whatever—the note says:

'Sakie, sorry about what happened at your office. Please don't be mad. I swear I'll never do it again. But I really need to know: Have you seen my bowling shoes? Because I really need them for a gig. They go great with my plaid pants.

Love always,  
Koji

P.S. Who was that guy in the Bugs Bunny tie, or whatever it was, who kept looking like he wanted to hit me? Is he like your new boss or something? What happened to the A.D.? Anyway, I don't like that guy very much. That's all. Koji'

Such a charmer. Hey, maybe Meiling'll share Skiboy with you! Have fun at the concert.

T

* * *

Back to Sakura's Point of View:

_Welcome to the opening of the Gregory Shearson French Nineteenth-Century Drawing Collection at the Metropolitan Museum of Art_

Sooooo boring… Why did I come to this? I'm so bored I think I'm going to die!

I mean, it's not like I would rather be back at Meiling's watching the Travel Channel, because I wouldn't. At least, I don't think I would. I don't know…

If I were still with Koji, I'd be sitting in some smoky bar in the East Village right now, waiting for him to go on.

Correction, I'd be running around the apartment, helping him find his bowling shoes, since the band wouldn't be going on until after midnight, and no way would Koji be ready to go by now. And I'm not saying I wouldn't rather be here, because this is way better tan your typical East Village bar, I mean, no one smoking or asking if they can smell my hair.

But I don't feel like I fit in, even with Meiling's borrowed duds.

I seem to be the only one here without a DATE. I mean, Meiling didn't exactly mention she was meeting up with Skiboy here. But there he was, waiting for her, right by the red carpet. And I can just say; his shoulders look even BROADER at nighttime.

Okay, one more champagne and I am so outta here. Where is that waiter? Where—OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?

T-T-T-THAT'S SYAORAN OVER THERE!! WHY DO I ALWAYS SEE HIM IN THE MOST RANDOM TIMES??

And who is that with him?? Holy crap, Syaoran Li is here with a date. A DATE! Oh, and look at her. Just look at her. SHE had a blow-out. She looks good. Well, if by good you mean seven feet tall and a hundred pounds. She actually looks like a praying mantis, if you ask me…

Oh, great. Just great! How will I manage to slip out before he sees me here like this? Oh please God let me make it…

"Sakura?"

Aye… He saw me. I'm like jinxed or something…

* * *

_**A/N:** Hah ha! I'm leaving you with a slight cliffhanger in here._

_So… will Syaoran finally ask Sakura out? We all know he's interested… This is surely getting hilarious. Not that it wasn't, already. Heh he._

_Now I'm wondering what you'll say about Sakura's stay in MEILING'S place._

_Now, in the next chapter… Most like an insight of how it is to live in Meiling's place, and some more. I don't want to spoil it for you!_

_Let's just wait and see how he'll ask her out, since I'm telling you, it's not gonna take long!! ;)_

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ Hi, there! It's been a busy week, but thank you all for the nice reviews and I'm really glad you like this story!_

_I was quite surprised of what you thought about who Syaoran's date would be. Well… you'll see what happens here._

_Read on!_

_**

* * *

**_

**Summary: **_Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker in the Tokyo Journal Company, who's life starts getting complicated just for the simple trouble of delivering a termination notice to the company's loved sweet-maker. And who's needed when there's an unfair situation to handle? The one and only; Syaoran Li, lawyer. And what will develop between those two who are obviously made for each other? SxS_

_**Genres:**__ Humor, Romance, little Drama._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Card Captor Sakura characters at all, and the plot of the story isn't exactly mine either, except some parts I'll go changing or some ideas I'll drop here and there._

**

* * *

**

**b o y – m e e t s – g i r l  
**c h a p t e r – s e v e n

* * *

Sakura's Point of View:

Why is it that every time I see Syaoran Li I manage to make a total and complete ass of myself? If I'm not dribbling along about chicken in garlic sauce, I'm dealing with my lunatic ex-boyfriend or acting like I know something about art and classical music, when clearly, CLEARLY, I do not.

And he looks SO nice, too. I mean, really, really, really nice, in his tuxedo. He looks SKIBOY nice. Seriously, even Skiboy's shoulders paled in comparison to Syaoran Li's.

Now close up that mouth of yours, Sakura…!

"What are you doing here?" he flashed me his amused billion-dollar smile, and I found myself at the brink of totally swooning. "I would've thought a girl like you would have something better to do than hang at a thing like this." He said it like I was too glam for this place, or something!

_Ha, I wish_, I thought, as I told him I'd just come to keep Meiling company, since she had an extra ticket.

He looked around for Meiling, but of course she had gone off with Skiboy. The two of them are behind the cellist with their hands down each other's pants.

And then, me, idiot girl I am, I can't leave it at that. Oh, no. I keep foaming away at the mouth.

"Oh, yes, well," I started, "Meiling and I; we go way back. In fact, right now we're roomies, can you believe it?"

"Roomies?" he smiled in that amused way he always does again, "Really? How did that happen?"

"Well, you know, I'm between apartments right now, and Meiling, she has that pig penthouse, up on Blue Lily and I don't know, she asked and I jumped…"

LAME LAME LAME LAME. I'm sure the Praying Mantis (Syaoran's date) is a better conversationalist. At least until she bites his head off after they're done mating (it's what praying mantises that do this, right?).

"Well, it's probably good you're in the penthouse." He said, seemingly interested in all that babbling. "That way your musical friend might find it a little harder to serenade you. Since you don't seem to find his serenades all that appealing."

Koji! God, I'd manage to forget all about Koji. I'd managed to forget for a minute there that the last time I saw this man; I was begging the Tokyo Police Department not to use their nightsticks on my psychotic ex.

"Oh," I said, trying to sound all—what's the word? Je ne sais quoi, I guess. I'm sure Praying Mantis would know. "That, yes. Thanks so much for your help with that, by the way. Um, Koji and I, we, well, we broke up, and he's not… taking it well." God, could I _sound_ any more stupid?

"So I gathered." He went, "Listen, if you need anything, any kind of legal help with that—a restraining order or something—"

Oh, my God! He wants to help me get a restraining order! Against Koji! I mean, I probably should. Only I don't want Koji to go to jail. I just want him to go away.

But still. Like if I ever needed a restraining order, I'd go to HIM! I mean, Li Company Attorneys at Law charge like five hundred bucks an hour, or something. Maybe even more. I could use up my entire savings account for what this guy charges in three hours.

And I swear to God, there I was, standing there thinking, _If I don't take him up on his offer, he'll think maybe I'm not serious about breaking up with Koji, and then he'll never ask me out._

Syaoran, I mean.

Yeah. That's what I was thinking. About Syaoran Li. While I was standing there talking to him at an opening to which he had CLEARLY BROUGHT A LONG, BLONDE, SLINKY DATE! Who was staring right at me from over by the Ingres (which she did not exactly resemble, if you get my drift. I wonder if Ingres used praying mantis as models for his subjects)!

God, I am pathetic. Give me a guy in a tux—even a guy who is clearly taken—and all I can seem to think is about sharing the Sunday Times and strolls through Lake Park.

So then, just to make things REALLY awkward and lame, I laughed all breezily and went, "Well, you know I'm on human-resources-department salary, I really doubt I could afford you."

GOODNESS!

"I'd be happy to do it at no charge." He said, ALMOST making my mouth drop open again. "Why don't you stop by my office on Monday and we'll talk about it? Say, lunchtime?" Then, he added, "I know a place for chicken in garlic sauce."

This time, my mouth did drop open, slightly (thankfully—hopefully only slightly).

For a minute I was so shocked I just stood there staring at him. I was trying to figure out what to do—whirl around and make a beeline for the door, or tell him where to get off—when it was like he realized I wasn't laughing and he poked my arm and went, "Whoa, joke. That was a joke. What, they don't joke in human resources?"

Not necessarily…

But the thing is; the last thing I want to do is fall for a lawyer. And I seriously don't want to get a restraining order against Koji—I mean, he isn't a threat to me—my ego, maybe, but not my life or anything like that.

But Syaoran just smiled so nicely when he said the word joke, and he seemed sincerely wanting to help me, and, well, he poked me. Like a friendly poke. How many lawyers give people friendly pokes? I mean, really?

And I will admit that maybe of all that—and the fact that the Praying Mantis was glaring so hard at me—caused me to, I don't know, loose my head all of a sudden. Because the next thing I know, I'm promising him I would do it, I would have lunch with him on Monday, even though he's a lawyer and his brother is the most heinous man in the world and he has a seven-feet-tall, hundred-pound girlfriend already and the A.D. SPECIFICALLY SAID I WAS NOT TO SEE SYAORAN LI AGAIN UNLESS SHE WAS PRESENT!

Except that I'm not meeting him about Ms. Mizuki. I'm meeting him about Koji. Which is, you know, totally un-work-related. Well, except for when Koji shows up at my workplace with a bouquet and a new song for me. But whatever.

I just think that it's the sweetest thing—I mean, this very high-powered lawyer, offering to help me with my stupid, boring problem…

Well, I practically started crying right there on the spot. If he was offered me a lease on a studio apartment for nice fifty a month, utilities included, within walking distance of my office, I could not have been more touched.

And then of course, I had to go and ruin the moment by saying, "Well, okay, yeah…" and then because he was still standing there and I was still standing there and Miss Praying Mantis in a Dior wrap-around evening dress was also still standing there, having seen the whole think—you know, her date making a date with me, even though it wasn't really a date, because it was lunch, and work-related—for him, anyway—I couldn't just leave it, I had to be all, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Syaoran looked kind of startled—like he'd forgotten she was even here. "Oh, of course. Izumi, this is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm working with her on a breach-of-contract arbitration. Sakura, this is Izumi Ota."

Then the Praying Mantis came slinking over and stuck her creepy overlong Ingres-like hand at me and said, "So nice to meet you. You must be Substantiated Oil, then."

Is that an insult?!

"Um, no," I smiled sheepishly, "_The Tokyo Journal_, actually. Syaoran—I mean, Mr. Li—I mean Syaoran—is helping us with a wrongful termination suit."

The Praying Mantis just looked and me, "Breach of contract, you mean. There is no wrongful termination in the state of Tokyo." Then she looked at Syaoran beneath her eyelashes—she must have spent a fortune at them because they were super long—and then there was one of those embarrassing silences.

That made me wish I hadn't drunk so much champagne, because suddenly I got a very bad headache, which I guess Syaoran must have noticed, since he started looking concerned and asked, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

I said I am, because, you know, you have to lie about that kind of thing, and then, to deflect the attention off me, I asked him how his family liked Midori, although I almost called her the A.D.

"Uh, everyone seems to like her just fine," he said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just peachy," I forced out a tight smile. I can't believe those words came out of my mouth. But there they were, floating like a bubble over my head, like in a Peanuts cartoon. It was as though even Izumi Ota was stretching her Praying Mantis neck to look at them.

That only made my headache ten times worse, and the damn atmosphere didn't help much, either.

Suddenly it was like a nuclear bomb when off inside my head, because who should I see standing not twenty feet away but Xing Huang Li and the A.D!!

I about swallowed my tongue. If the A.D. caught me fraternizing with Syaoran, after expressly forbidding me from doing so, I would be demoted to the mailroom quicker than you could say Staff Assistance Program…

I don't think Syaoran saw them, but he saw my face, which was probably looking freaked beyond belief or something…

"Sakura, you look done for." He suddenly said, "Let me get your coat and a cab home. Izumi can tell Meiling you decided to go on home without her."

To which Izumi replied, looking more like a Praying Mantis tan ever, "Yes, of course I will."

"No," I insisted, "It's alright," but he got my coat tag from me. I have to say, I didn't exactly fight him on the whole getting-me-out-of-there, and-fast thing.

We managed to slip right by the A.D. without her even noticing, since she was busy picking at a hors d'ouevre and I think mentally tabulating how long she'd have to work out on her treadmill before she's burn off all the calories in it.

The next thing I know, Syaoran and I were standing in the drizzle in front of the Museum, and he was flagging down a cab for me.

"It must be the champagne," I said lamely, because I didn't want to admit that it was the sight of my boss that had caused me to go green around the gills. Since, after all, my boss is his future sister-in-law, and even if he will eventually find out for himself how heinous she is, I can't be the one to tell him. "Really, I'm not used to it. And Meiling and I went on a run around the reservoir today. And I'm not used to that either, so… it must have been the champagne." God, I still manage to babble out something when I'm having a killer headache.

"Really?" he inquired, "I thought it was the crowd. I can't stand all the glad-handing."

The cab pulled up, and Syaoran opened the door for me, put me inside, and told the driver where to go.

"See you on Monday, Sakura." He gave a last smile as I smiled back gratefully at him.

"See you on Monday. And thanks again." Was all I had time to say before he shut the door on me. Then the driver started to take me home.

Now I'm going to be alone at Meiling's penthouse. Maybe she and Skiboy won't come back tonight, they'll probably go to his place. Though I can't imagine Skiboy's place is any better than Meilings—and I'm wondering to myself…

Well, just how did Syaoran Li know Meiling's exact address, anyway? Because he did—he gave it to the cab driver.

I wonder if HE ever wandered around this place in his tightie whities.

No, surely not. He is definitely a boxers man.

* * *

Other E-mails Meanwhile  
Normal Point of View:

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Izumi Ota  
Subject: You little waif

Well, haven't you gone all Galahad. Your little Lady Elaine is adorable. But you ought to tell her it isn't good form to leave the ball before midnight. She missed all the fireworks between you and Xing Huang. What WAS he so upset about?

I can't say much about that creature she's marrying. She looks like somebody shoved up a Mona Lisa up her ass.

When you can drag yourself away from Cinderella, sweet prince, do you think you could give me a call about the case?

Izumi

--

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Michio & Rei **(A/N: Shiefa's kids.)**  
Subject: You

Uncle Syaoran! We had fun yesterday. You should come over more often. We really liked how red you made Uncle Xing's face, when he was yelling at you in the garage. Can you do that again, next time you come?

So Uncle Xing is marrying that lady? Mom says she's going to be our aunt Midori. She's okay, except she wouldn't try any peanut butter M&M chocolate chip fudge cookies. They were good—you ate five, remember? But she said she was on a special diet, and couldn't eat something called carbs. We told her we didn't put any carbs in our cookies, just M&Ms, but she said M&Ms were carbs.

Uncle Syaoran, what's carbs?

Well, that's all. Thank you for the Barbie video, we put it on turned up REAL loud this morning, just like you said. You were right: Daddy does look funny when he runs downstairs screaming with his hair all standing up.

Love,  
Michio and Rei  
(and Little Shoji, too little to work the computer)

--

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
Subject: You

Heard from Xingy this morning. He says he saw you at the museum last night with Izumi Ota. Tell me you two are not dating again. I thought you guys figured out you were completely incompatible way back in 9th grade, when she deflowered you behind the pool house.

Naughty.

Shiefa

--

To: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: Izumi

What Izumi and I did or did not do in that pool house is none of your concern. I went to the opening the other night because her current flame—some investment banker—is out of town, and she asked me to go with her, and I thought, why not? I like art as much as the next guy.

So tell Mom not to get her hopes up. There's not going to be any double wedding for me and Xing.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a week's worth of Travel Channel to catch up with.

The Fucker

* * *

"Hi, you've reached Sakura and Koji. We can't come to the phone right now, so at the tone, please leave a message, and we'll get back to you. Thanks!

"(Beep)"

"Hi, Sakura! It's Mom again! You never returned my call. I just wanted to let you know, Fujitaka and I are in Cambodia. Cambodia, Thailand. Oh, it's just lovely here, you and Koji have to come visit us sometime. The place is so—

"H-Hello?"

"Hello? Koji? Is that you? It's Nadeshiko, Koji."

"Oh, Mrs. Kinomoto. Hey, how's it going."

"Did I wake you, Koij? I'm so sorry. The time difference… Let's see… it should be… three in the afternoon there. Koji, what are you still doing in bed at three in the afternoon?"

"I had a gig last night. I didn't get home till five."

"Oh, I see. Well, is Sakie there? Let me talk to Sakura, and you can go back to sleep."

"Mrs. K., Sakura moved out."

"What?"

"Yeah, like a month ago."

"Sakura moved OUT?"

"Yeah. I thought… you mean, you haven't heard from her?"

"No. No, not since Korea. Right, Fujitaka? Didn't we talk to Sakura in Seoul? But that was only last week, and she didn't say anything about—"

"She probably didn't want to worry you."

"Oh. Oh dear, you're probably right. Well, what happened, Koji? Did you two have a fight?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't know. She started talking all crazy about marriage, and wasting the best years of her life, and wanting a commitment and shit. But you know, Mrs. K. I gotta take it one day at a time."

"Well, of course you do, Koji. You don't want to be tied down, any more than I want to be tied down, or Fujitaka. That's why we're sailing across East Asia, never staying in any one place too long. But you know, Sakura's always been a little on the conventional side. She never liked it when we traveled, not even the time we went to Disneyworld in L.A."

"Yeah, she said she wouldn't go on tour with us. If we get a tour, I mean."

"Hmmm. That sounds like Sakura. Well, tell you what, Koji. Give me her number. Is she staying with Tomoyo? I'll give her a call—"

"She _was_ staying with Tomoyo. But Tomoyo said she moved out. So now I don't know where she's staying."

"Wait a minute. You don't know where Sakura is?"

"No. And Tomoyo won't tell me. On account on how I did something kinda dumb the other day. I mean, I thought it was the kinda thing Sakura'd want me to do, kinda romantic and shit. But I guess she didn't think it was so romantic, since she had 'em call the cops on me…"

"Just give me Tomoyo's number, Koji. I'm sure Tomoyo'll tell me where Sakura is staying. And Koji, really, try not to take this too personally. You and Sakura were meant for each other. I mean, you haven't been together for five years for nothing, now, have you?"

"Nah, I guess not. Okay. Tomoyo's number is 412-1324. And Mrs. K.?"

"Yes, Koji?"

"If you talk to Sakura, tell her… tell her I love her. I mean, I can't be who she wants be to be—'cause I can only be myself, you know? But I still love her."

"Of course I'll tell her, Koji. That is just so sweet—"

"And can you ask her where she put the coffee filters? 'Cause like, we can't find 'em anywhere. We've been using a pair of socks, and socks don't make real good coffee filters, it turns out."

"Of course I'll ask her, Koji. Love you. Buh-bye!"

"Bye."

* * *

Back to E-mails:

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Subject: Your Mother

Bad news: your mom just called. She finally reached Dale, and he told her you two split up. She sounds really upset. I told her I don't have your number, but that I could get it. I said I left it at work. A little fib, I know, but hey, it doesn't hurt anyone, and it buys you some time.

So. What do you want me to do? I tried calling you, but the line's been busy for hours. What are you guys doing over there? Pranking all the eligible bachelors in Tokyo?

T

--

To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: My mom

Aaaargh. I knew she'd figure it out sooner or later. She LOVES Koji. I am never going to hear the end of this one.

I had to take the phone off the hook, because Meiling and Skiboy are still asleep. Or at least, they're still in her bedroom. With the door closed.

Whatever, you don't have to give her this number. She can call me at work tomorrow. I mean, now that the cat's out of the bag.

So. Did you and Eriol have fun without me this weekend?

--

To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Takuya T Alert!!

Takuya just came in! I'm serious! And Meiling is still in bed with Skiboy! I'm doing my best to distract him—he seemed a little surprised to see me here—but I'm running out of stuff to do. I already showed him how I can play "Slave for U" on Meiling's grand.

Now he's poking around, looking for the mail. Any second now, he's going to burst in on Meiling, and then there'll be murdered Skiboy everywhere! Or at least an awkward silence. What do I—

Too late.

--

RE: Takuya T Alert!!  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa

DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING HERE!! WHAT HAPPENED??

--

RE: Takuya T Alert!!  
From: Sakura Kinomoto

Well. Guess what? It turns out Skiboy is MY boyfriend. Who knew?

At least, that's Meiling's story, and she seems to be sticking to it.

Though what MY boyfriend was doing in MEILING's shower is a mystery—but apparently not one Takuya Tachibana feels necessary to get to the bottom of. He and Meiling are currently snuggled up on the couch, reading the Sunday Times and making fun of it. Skiboy kept shooting them dirty looks until I finally told him I had to go to Pilates (!) and kissed him good-bye.

I don't know how much longer I can take this. I mean, Takuya Tachibana OWNS my place of work. Can I really go around lying to him like this?

I guess, for free rent, it's a small price to pay…

TTYL  
Sakura

* * *

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Koji Kamuya  
Subject: Us

Hey. Etsuo's brother is letting me borrow his computer. I'm still allowed to e-mail you, aren't I? I mean, I know you won't take my calls. And I guess you don't like me dropping by your office, either.

But the thing is, Sakura, I gotta talk to you. I mean, this is really messed up. I'm not used to not having you around. It's like… weird.

And okay, I know I screwed things up, but I think you're being a little harsh with this whole moving out thing. I mean, come on, Sakura. You're my—what's it called—my lodestone. I can't think about anything but you. It fully blows. I mean, remember when we were back in Tomoeda and we were all dreaming about coming to Tokyo, how great it was going to be, and all? Well, I realize it didn't turn out to be all that great, but Sakura, it still can be. Tomorrow the guys and I are signing our record deal. We're gonna be RICH, Sakura. But it's like I can't even get jazzed about the bling, because you won't be there to help me spend it.

I know I can't give you what you want, Sakura, but we could still have a really, really, really good time. I mean, the record company, they own a place in Baha. BAHA, babe! Think about it.

Well, anyway. That's it. Peace out, and don't let the man keep you down.

Koji

--

To: Koji Kamuya  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: You

Touchstone, not lodestone. Baja, not Baha. And you can't spend bling. Bling is what you spend money _on_.

Koji, trust me on this. I have come to the conclusion that I am just not cut out to be a rock musician's girlfriend. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be instead. But I'm pretty sure it doesn't involve going to Baja. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is. The sooner you accept that and move on, the happier you'll be, Koji.

Love,  
Sakura

* * *

Back to Sakura's Point of View:

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Midori Hasaya  
Subject: Dress Code_

_Sakura, as I'm sure you're aware, we at the Journal do try to maintain a professional demeanor._

_That said, I don't feel that skirt you're wearing this morning is quite an appropriate length for the office. Please see that it is taken out of the weekly rotation from this day forward._

_Midori Hasaya  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Tokyo Journal  
216 W. 57__th__ Street, Tokyo  
090-168-900_

_This e-mail is intended only for the use of the individual to which it is addressed and may contain information that is privileged and confidential. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that you have received this transmission in error; any review, dissemination, distribution, or copying of this transmission is prohibited. If you have received this communication in error, please notify us immediately by reply e-mail and delete this message and all of its attachments._

--

Oh, my God. You've _got_ to be kidding me.

It's only five inches above my knee and it's NOTHING compared to Meiling's usual wear!

_GemBlossom: The A.D. says my skirt is not appropriate officewear!_

_AmethystPrincess: NO!! What is wrong with that skirt? I'll admit, it's a bit on the short side, but I think you look adorable! The A.D. is just jealous because she doesn't have the guts—or the imagination—to wear anything shorter than knee length._

Haah. True.

_GemBlossom: Either that or she just straight-out hates me. Meiling loaned this skirt to me. It's Dolce and Gabbana! Suede!_

_AmethystPrincess: I know how you are about suede. And joy of joys, no one has peed on that one. Unless Skiboy… No, that is going too far. Any particular reason you are clad in Meiling-wear today? Or did she stop you at the door and force it on you?_

I blushed at my own reason. Well, it's true she lend it for me… I TECHNICALLY didn't really ask for it…

_GemBlossom: Well, I AM having lunch with Syaoran Li. But it is a BUSINESS lunch._

_AmethystPrincess: I have bad news for you. That isn't a very businessy skirt. Are you sure Meiling got the part about its being a business lunch?_

_GemBlossom: I explained to her that Syaoran and I are meeting to discuss taking out a restraining order against Koji—_

_AmethystPrincess: Oh. Well, in that case, it all makes sense. That looks like a restraining-order skirt if I ever saw one. But back to this lunch. When did this happen?_

Right… I didn't tell her that Syaoran asked me out. Well, not exactly ask out, since it's just lunch for business matters of Koji and all… Oh my God… it is kind-of-sort-of a date…

_GemBlossom: Oh. When I saw him Saturday night at the opening._

_AmethystPrincess: Describe._

_GemBlossom: Nothing to describe. He was there with a girl. A very pretty girl. She looked like a praying mantis._

A pretty creepy, tall one.

_AmethystPrincess: Oh. Still, he's having lunch with you, not her._

_GemBlossom: A BUSINESS lunch._

_AmethystPrincess: Ergo, that ultra-businessy skirt._

I'm having a very bad feeling about this…

_GemBlossom: SHUT UP! Is it really that slutty? Will you trade skirts with me?_

_AmethystPrincess: Are you kidding me? Then I'll have to take a restraining order out against Ryu the copy guy. Hey, did you get a load of the A.D.'s earings?_

_GemBlossom: Yes. They are blinding me. A gift from Xing, perhaps?_

I have to admit, I'm quite jealous of her, having a fiancé that will give her expensive gifts and all, but I'd definitely not want to have Xing at all.

_AmethystPrincess: You know it. I can't believe he's giving her that kind of stuff, and they aren't even married yet. It's not even her birthday!_

_GemBlossom: I know, even though he's a total ego-maniac, he's sweet to his fiancée, who doesn't even deserve it._

_AmethystPrincess: Yeah. Anyways, how was the apartment hunting?_

Here comes the pessimism…

_GemBlossom: Well, if I had ten grand in my savings account for first and last month's rent plus a security deposit, I'd be golden. But since I don't, I guess it's just going to have to be me, Meiling, Takuya, and Skiboy. At least until I get my tax refund—and the lease runs out on my place with Koji, and I get my half of the deposit back. And I'm able to hock one pair of peed-on suede boots and my very valuable collected works of the Bangles._

_AmethystPrincess: Ouch. You know there's always room at Chez Daidouji._

_GemBlossom: Thanks. You're the best. I—_

Ring! Ring! Ring!

_Uh-oh, phone call. More later._

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Sakura!" It's my mom, "What is this I hear of you moving out on Koji?!"

I groaned inwardly. Great, now she's going to nag me about it… Why does she love him so much?!

"Mom…" I sighed, frustrated already, "It just didn't work out with him,"

"But it worked all these five years!" she exclaimed, "Why not anymore? Well, you're pressuring about marriage, and he's a musician! He has to decide to be ready!"

I scowled and set the phone down, letting her nag until she was done, because I'm not hearing any of this. I thought mothers were supposed to be sweet and supportive, and love you unconditionally.

In fact, I distinctly remember Professor Hiroshi telling us that mothers are the ONLY people who can be counted on for unconditional love. So how come MY mother, instead feeling badly for me that my boyfriend refuses to commit, is yelling at ME for putting too much pressure on him?

I swear to God, my own mother likes my ex more than she likes me…

"Are you listening, Sakura?!" she heard her yell.

"Yes, Mom…" I murmured into the phone, "But it isn't because I want to be married that I broke up with Koji. It's because if he doesn't love me enough to want to marry me, then he doesn't love me at all. Or enough."

"Well, you know that he has lots of gigs, and the stress with the studio!"

Oh, God. I hate talking to my mother on this kind of thing. She always goes against me.

… … …

"Right… Bye, Mom."

Sigh. Can't believe how complicated is.

_AmethystPrincess: Hey, Sakura. Shouldn't you be meeting your lunch date round about now? It's almost 12:30._

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I'm late!!

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Whoo! This one's done finally, and Syaoran has officially asked Sakura out! Even though they say it's just LUNCH, it's still technically a date, isn't it?_

_Well, let's see what mess or not mess the date will be! I'm telling you, it's going to be hilarious, again. Let's see, though, how Sakura and Syaoran will end up after that._

_Ha hah, I can't wait for it either._

_Anyways, please forgive any mistakes of content, grammar, whatever, I just finished typing this and wanted to post it fast. I'm not all too good with catching my own mistakes of content._

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ Hiya'll! Thanks dropping the awesome reviews for the past chapter! It's nice to know a few several people around here are reading this, even though it isn't an original thing from me._

_Oh, and in the last part of the chapter, t__he pretrial conference will finally, finally take place!__ I know; there's been so many things going on you'd almost forget that the cause of all this rocus is, frankly, Ms. Mizuki. Though we all thank her for it, don't we? Hope so._

_Anyways, here's the chapter you've anxiously been waiting for!_

_**

* * *

**_

**Summary:** _Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker in the Tokyo Journal Company, who's life starts getting complicated just for the simple trouble of delivering a termination notice to the company's loved sweet-maker. And who's needed when there's an unfair situation to handle? The one and only; Syaoran Li, lawyer. And what will develop between those two who are obviously made for each other? SxS_

_**Genres:**__ Humor, Romance, little Drama._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Card Captor Sakura characters at all, and the plot of the story isn't mine either, except some parts I'll go changing or some ideas I'll drop here and there._

**

* * *

**

**b o y – m e e t s – g i r l  
**c h a p t e r – e i g h t

* * *

Sakura's Point of View:

"Sure, though people who exercise too much can quite scare me," Syaoran said, looking as hot as ever despite the Spiderman tie he had on. He already had me in the brink of swooning again with the strong and tone jaw, chocolate-colored locks, and sitting RIGHT INFRONT OF ME WITH THOSE INTENSE AMBER EYES ON ME!

We're having a perfectly nice time, thank god; I'm not currently making a fool out of myself—

_Di-bi-di-bi-di-bi-dib-bib!_

Wow, interesting ring tone.

"Oh, phone call, sorry about that." Syaoran took out his cellphone from his pocket and glanced at the ID. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, looking annoyed. "Can you please excuse me for a while," he glanced apologetically at me and got up to take his call.

I nodded.

Oh my God, I hope he's not taking so long out there because of this skirt! I must look like a total slut right now, and he's probably embarrassed to be seen with me. And who can blame him… I knew I should have switched skirts with Tomoyo!

I mean, he's a LAWYER, after all, and I've always sworn… but he's just so nice, and the chicken in garlic sauce IS really good here, and I'm sure his call must be really important. He did look annoyed when he saw who it was on the caller ID… so I shouldn't be making much of a fuss.

I just hope it's not that Izumi girl, I really don't think he'd have taken it if it was, although maybe, who knows? It's kind of funny; I really don't think he likes Midori all that much, with what he just said about people exercising too much.

Plus, he likes Travel Channel, which means we already have something in common, not that we like it for the same reason; he likes it because he's been to all those places, I like it because now I don't have to go, since I already saw it on TV. But still, that's something; anyway, more that I had in common with Koji.

Not like I'm going out with Syaoran Li, or anything. I mean, I WISH. It's just lunch, for God's sake. To talk about taking a restraining order out on Koji.

Only, he's SO NICE—Syaoran, I mean—and he smells good, too—

I gasped suddenly; IS THAT—!?

"Sakura!" Koji came over to me, and I swear, my eyes must have been as big as saucers, "Coincidence you're in this restaurant! It must be kismet!" he started to make a pathetically big fuss about it, the entire I'm Not Making Any More Sandwiches band here. God, I have a very bad feeling I'm going to get totally mortified again!

"Koji—"

Just then Syaoran walked back in from his very long phone call and sat across from me, "Sorry about that," he said to me, but then looked over at Koji in curiosity.

And the next thing I know, Koji has thrown the entire platter of Chicken in Garlic Sauce on Syaoran.

I gasped in horror, "Koji!" I exclaimed and sprang up from my seat, grabbing a handful of napkins and going over to Syaoran who was already trying to wipe the whole thing off his Spiderman tie he got from his nieces and shirt.

So here I am, lamely trying to wipe it off him, and although it's through a napkin, I can FEEL his muscles through all the stir-fried rice! How does a lawyer get built up like that? I mean, Koji plays the guitar, but his chest practically caves in and he mostly looks anemic…

I made Koji apologize, but you could tell he didn't mean it. And I guess I can't really blame him, we WERE talking about taking out a restraining order against him, but really. It's all Koji's fault.

Oh my God. What would Tomoyo do? I mean, if it had been Eriol. And those two weren't married yet, but she still thought he was way hot and wanted him to like her. Even though he's a corporate person. Who likes Spiderman.

I really, truly wish I were dead.

Though I can tell Syaoran has a definite six-pack. The guy is cut.

Oh, for the love of Pete…

* * *

_To: Syaoran Li  
From: Sakura Kinomoto_

_Subject: Lunch_

_Please let me apologize one more time. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT YOUR SUIT. I don't know what came over Koji, I really don't. I guess he thought we were out on a date or something, ha ha! Well, you know he's a little unstable. But really nonviolent. Except toward suits, apparently._

_PLEASE, you've got to send me the dry-cleaning bill. I owe you that much at least._

_Sakura_

--

_RE: Lunch  
From: Syaoran Li_

_You don't owe me anything. Look, really, don't worry about it. How were you to know the label would pick THAT restaurant, out of all the restaurants in Tokyo, to take your ex-boyfriend's band to lunch after signing their big deal? It IS midtown, and there ARE a lot of record companies in Tokyo._

_And I thought he comported himself very well, after the initial surprise._

_The garlic sauce will come out._

_If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I am so sorry about that horrifically long phone call. It's just that my little sister is home from college, and there've been some issues between her and my mother, and somehow, I always seem to get caught up in the middle…_

_Anyway, if you'd really like to make it up to me, we can try again. How about dinner Friday night?_

_Let me know._

_Syaoran_

_P.S. Actually, considering what happened today, I think it might be safer if we were to eat in. My place okay? I make a mean shrimp scampi._

_P.P.S. Want to give me a clue as to why your ex's band is called I'm Not Making Any More Sandwiches? Not that I'm aching to go out and buy their new album. Just curious._

--

Oh, my God! He's so sweet… Is that another date? Well, just dinner, I guess. But still, that's so sweet of him, apologizing even though he doesn't need to. Wow, where do you get lawyers like THAT?

Maybe I misjudged him earlier.

--

_To: Syaoran Li  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Dinner_

_I would love to have dinner at your place, if you're sure it's not too much trouble. And you have to let me bring something. Dessert alright? Thanks for asking… and for being so understanding about Koji._

_The reason his band is called I'm Not Making Any More Sandwiches is because Koji used to work in the only bagel shop in Tomoeda, where we both grew up, and people used to come in all the time and ask for bagel sandwiches—you know, like ham and cheese on bagel, or peanut butter and jelly—and Koji didn't think that was right, because he thinks bagels don't make good sandwich bread, because they're too thick and you can't get a good bite without scrapping your gums or whatever, so he went on this kind of strike and would only put traditional things on the bagels, like smoked salmon and cream cheese, and the manager got mad and asked him what he was doing, and Koji yelled, "I'm not making any more sandwiches," and so they fired him—unjustly, he felt._

_Anyway, the local newspaper heard about the bagel controversy, and they ran a big front-page story on it, along with a big photo of Koji. The caption read, I'm Not Making Any More Sandwiches. And the phrase just caught on around town, and so the guys in the band, to capitalize on the modicum of celebrity Koji had, started calling their band that, and the name just stuck._

_Wish I could chat more, but I have a staff meeting to attend. Talk to you later!_

_Sakura_

* * *

_Tokyo Journal  
Human Resources Division Staff Meeting_

Oh, my God. Review of Unlawful Harassment Policy? What the hell?

I started passing notes to Tomoyo next to me.

_**Oh my God, could this be more boring? I can't believe the A.D. dragged me from an e-mail from Syaoran for this.  
-S**_

_So. Syaoran, is it now? You like him!  
-T_

She loves teasing me so much. Really should start to collect something to get back to her.

_**Shut up.**_

_You do. Admit it._

Yes, I do! I admit it! I like him, just a single little stupid crush!

_**He DID ask me over for dinner on Friday night.**_

_OVER for dinner? SEXY. It had to have been the skirt. It couldn't have been the garlic sauce down his pants, now could it?_

Seriously, where does she _get_ those thoughts?!

_**Shut up. God, I hate this. By the way, I said I'd bring dessert. Can I have your lemon-bar recipe?**_

_Does Syaoran really strike you as the lemon-bar type? I think he's more seven-layer cookie, myself._

_**Seven-layer cookies are too heavy.**_

_For what? For a little après dinner—_

I immediately snatched the notebook from her, totally knowing what she'd tease me about.

_**SHUT UP!**_

_How did you know what I was going to write?_

_**Because I know you. God, this is so BORING!**_

I'm definitely trying to change the subject on this, aren't I?

_You're telling me. Why is she wearing tan pantyhose? Are we all supposed to believe she went to the beach for the weekend and only her legs got tan?_

_**She must have run out of nude ones. And I know for a fact that she didn't go to the beach for the weekend. I saw her at the museum Saturday night.**_

Not a very pleasant sight in there. Other than Syaoran, I mean.

Oh my God. I'm being really weird…

_Do you suppose she and Xing went home afterwards and had torrid sex?_

_**Ew! Thanks for the visual.**_

_Well, that must be the only reason he likes her, right? She has no other redeeming qualities. I mean, she's a power-hungry, back-stabbing, two-faced uber bitch_

Oh… so true… but…

_**The B word! You can't use the B word on the staff meeting minutes! My God, what is wrong with you, Tomoyo??**_

_Well, you know it's true. It was to be the sex. She must just give BJODs all day long._

_**Wait… what are BJODs again?**_

_Oh, my little Tomoeda innocent. Blow jobs on demand._

_**EW!! Would you stop?? Besides, it's not like he's such a great catch himself. I mean, he's no George Clooney in the looks department, and does he even HAVE a personality? Or a sense of humor? It's not just anyone that Ms. Mizuki refuses to serve pie to, you know. She's very discriminating.**_

_Yeah, well, so's Midori. And she is not the type to get engaged to anybody worth less than a million a year. I mean, you got that kind of money coming in, you can overlook any bald spot and inordinately small unit._

How can she be so right and disgusting at times?!

_**Would you stop?? Not in the middle of trust games!!**_

_I hate these frigging trust games. What the hell are they supposed to establish?_

_**Um. That would be trust. Amongst your coworkers.**_

_Please. I wouldn't trust Midori to warn me not to cross the street in the path of an oncoming bus. Do you really think I'm going to trust her to catch me as I fall backwards?_

Oh, so true, again. That just proves how evil the A.D. is.

_**That's not the one we're doing today. And besides, we're supposed to be learning them so that we can go around to the different divisions and have them do it. You know. Little trust workshops amongst the staff.**_

_Please. Can you imagine doing the lap sit in Features? Maki Soramoto would crush everyone beneath his massive girth._

_**As a Human Resources representative, Tomoyo, you are not supposed to show bias against weight-challenged individuals.**_

_Whatever! Maki just needs to lay off the Krispy Kremes. Which he wouldn't be half so tempted by, if the A.D. hadn't fired Ms. Mizuki. Wait. WHAT did she just say we're supposed to be doing?_

Tomoyo has gone very crazy with those fertility drugs…

_**Oh my God, you so need to be off those hormones. We're supposed to be dividing up into groups and building shelters for ourselves—**_

_Don't even tell me. Using those old back copies of the Journal she's got laying over there?_

_**Yes. But we aren't allowed to use tape or scissors.**_

_Motherf!_

_**TOMOYO!!**_

_Seriously, this is the stupidest—_

_**Uh-oh, she's dividing us into groups now.**_

_I'd better be in your group, or—_

* * *

Normal P.O.V.  
Other E-mails Meanwhile:

To: Midori Hasaya  
From: Xing Huang Li  
Subject: Kaho Mizuki

Sweetheart, I have done everything I can to prevent it, but the fact is, I simply can't get you out of a pretrial discovery conference with Xiao Lang. He is insisting that it be sometime this week, and so I thought tomorrow would be best… That way we can get it over with. And you don't have to worry, because I'll be right by your side the whole time.

He wants Sakura Kinomoto there, as well. God knows why. I've given up trying to second-guess my brother. He is, not to put too fine a point on it, a freak of nature. If it were not for the fact that I remember our mother being pregnant with him, I would suspect he was adopted. I promise you none of the other Lis are like Xiao Lang.

Well, except possibly my sister Fei Mei. But she's young enough that hopefully any defects in her character can still be cured.

But like I said, he is a fine, fine lawyer. Remember, I love you, and would never let anyone or anything hurt you.

After the depo, I'll take you to lunch, anywhere you want to go.

All my love,  
Xing

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Company, Attorneys at Law

--

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Midori Hasaya  
Subject: Tomorrow

To review what we just discussed, tomorrow morning you and I will appear at 9 A.M. in the office of Li Company, Attorneys at Law to be further deposed in the matter of Mizuki vs. the _Tokyo Journal_. You will be dressed in a professional manner, you will not, however, say anything that could be construed as not reflecting positively on your employer.

This is a serious matter, Sakura, and I am counting on you to handle it in that way, and not allow whatever personal feelings you might have for the employee involved to cloud your better judgment.

Midori

Midori Hasaya  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Tokyo Journal  
216 W. 57th Street, Tokyo  
090-168-900

This e-mail is intended only for the use of the individual to which it is addressed and may contain information that is privileged and confidential. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that you have received this transmission in error; any review, dissemination, distribution, or copying of this transmission is prohibited. If you have received this communication by error, please notify us immediately by reply e-mail and delete this message and all of it attachments.

* * *

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Feimei  
Subject: Mom

Look, I'm sorry I interrupted your important business lunch or whatever it was, but seriously, I don't know how much longer I can put up with this. She is a FREAK, alright? A FREAK.

Guess what she did NOW. Go on. Guess. I go to the mall for one frigging hour to see if they have the new _X-Men_ comic in, and what does she do? WHAT DOES SHE DO?

She sprays everything in my room with that drug-detecting spray.

I am not even kidding. You know that spray you can buy on TV? That spray that turns a color if there's drug residue on whatever object you're spraying?

Well, she sprayed that shit ALL OVER my room.

And OF COURSE I don't do drugs—at least, not at HOME, I'm not a MORON—so OF COURSE the shit didn't turn a color.

But guess what? EVERYTHING IN MY ROOM IS STICKY. Seriously. It's like Shiefa's freaking twins have been here. I mean, even my LEATHER JACKET is sticky! The leather jacket I had to save for MONTHS to buy, because you know Mom won't let me go near the money Gramps left for me. I mean, I had to work the graveyard shift in the quad store for that jacket.

And now it's like one of those adhesive fly strips. I'm not kidding. There was actually a moth stuck to it already by the time I got home.

I confronted Mom about it, and she says—get this—XING told her to do it. XING. Mr. Just Say No himself.

I can't stay it here anymore, Syaoran. I think there's a very good chance I might go completely mental and take her goddamn doll collection she'd say she'd give Shiefa and put it out with the rest of the garbage where it BELONGS!!

Or do you think I'm overreacting? But think about it, Syaoran; My UNDERWEAR is sticky. And not because I've been having any fun in them!!

Feimei

--

RE: Mom  
From: Syaoran Li

Thanks for those last couple of lines about your underwear. That's really something every guy wants to know about his little sister. Not.

Look, I told you, you're welcome to stay with me anytime you want. But keep in mind the only way you're going to convince Mom and Dad that you're alright to go back to college is if you play it their way for a few months. If you cool it on the hair dye and the diatribes at the dinner table against gross materialism, you should have them eating our of your hand by the time apps for fall semester come rolling around.

Keep your chin up, and send everything to be dry-cleaned… at Mom's expense, of course.

Syaoran

* * *

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Meiling Rae  
Subject: You

Darling, it was SO sweet of you to pretend to be Skiboy's girlfriend yesterday. You really are an UNVALUABLE little roomie. I can't imagine what I ever did without you.

Now, I'm going to have a late night tonight—the fall shows, don't you know—so if you wouldn't mind just letting Skiboy in when he shows up—it will probably be around nine—I'd love you forever. He's had some entanglement with his landlord—I don't know what, I try not to pay attention when he talks, he's so dull. But those shoulders! Oh!

He promises not to be any trouble. And no need to worry about Takuya, he's got his golf lesson tonight, so we won't be seeing him until Wednesday at the earliest.

Ciao!  
XXXOOO  
Meiling

--

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Koji Kamuya  
Subject: Lunch

Okay, so I know I owe you an apology for that whole thing today at the restaurant. I'm really sorry. In fact, I'm so sorry I already wrote a song about it. It's called 'Chicken a la Sakura'. Will you PLEASE come to our gig tonight so you can hear me sing it? We'll be playing over at Lake Park, for one of the designers for the fall fashion runway shows. It's our first official gig with our new label.

And in spite of what Etsuo thinks, we are not sellouts to be playing at a fashion show. I mean, isn't that what life is, really? A fashion show?

So was that guy I poured chicken on really your lawyer? Or is he like your new boyfriend? Because it looked to me like he likes you as more than just, you know, somebody he's lawyering for.

Koji

--

To: Koji Kamuya  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Chicken

Client. The people lawyers do their "lawyering" for are called clients. And that is what I am to Syaoran Li. His client. That's all.

But Koji, you seriously have to give up on the whole trying-to-get-me-back thing. Because I'm not coming back. I'm not saying I don't still love you—there's a part of me that will probably always love you. But during this time I've spent away from you, I've realized something, and that's that I'm not _in_ love with you anymore. I don't think I have been for some time.

And it's not just because you won't make a commitment. It's because I realize now you and I have completely different values and goals in life. I mean, really, Koji, what am I going to do when you and the band go on tour? Follow you around the country? I'm not a groupie. That wouldn't make me happy. What makes me happy is helping people.

And don't say that YOU need my help and that that should be enough for me. I'm not talking about looking after someone's bowling shoes or keeping the apartment stocked with coffee filters. I'm talking about helping people to make career and life choices. I know it may not seem like it sometimes, but ultimately, when things are going the way they should, that's what I do here at the Journal. And I really, really love it.

But even you have to admit that my job and your job are totally incompatible. I mean, how many rock stars have you seen on _Behind the Music_ who are married to human resource representatives? Not even one.

So Koji, please, please, please move on. I'm not coming back, not ever, and I know that, in time, you'll see this is for the best.

Love,  
Sakura

* * *

Back to Sakura's Point of View:

According to Professor Hiroshi, all human beings have worth and dignity. But I wonder if he would still feel that way if he met the A.D. I mean, she really is reprehensible.

"Well, it's about time you dressed like a professional," Midori said, right in front of the receptionist and Xing and everything! See what I mean?!

Thank God Syaoran wasn't here yet.

And Midori's been so mean to poor Ms. Mizuki! I have to admit, I was kind of surprised to see her here—in Syaoran's office, I mean. I guess I forgot this whole thing revolves around her, and not the A.D. She does have a way of making everything be about her—the A.D.

Ms. Mizuki was all happy to see me and offered me a slice of carrot cake from this pan she'd brought along, and the A.D. gave me the dirtiest look for actually taking the cake. Maybe she's just jealous because Ms. Mizuki didn't offer _her_ cake… Probably she'll turn it into a whole big thing about how I've let the department down or something by siding with staff instead of management. I bet I'll be playing trust games from now on until the end of time.

I don't care, though. This cake is heaven. If only I could make something as good for dessert when I go over to Syaoran's. Ms. M gave me the recipe. And they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach…

He has on a Wonder Woman tie today. I love Wonder Woman. SHE would never let an authoritarian despot make her feel guilty for eating cake.

What's really weird is, when he showed up, Ms. Mizuki gave HIM cake, too. Not Xing. She didn't offer XING one. But she did his brother.

Which means Ms. Mizuki's whole thing about Xing (whatever it is) isn't because of a Li FAMILY trait.

Why I should find this so comforting, I hardly know. But for some reason, the fact that Ms. Mizuki likes Syaoran makes me not feel so bad about liking him, too.

Oh, here comes his assistant, I guess it's my turn.

"Miss Kinomoto," Syaoran smiled at me as we got into the conference, "Thank you so much for being here today. Ms. Kinomoto, Ms. Mizuki's attorney and I have just been discussing the case of Kaho Mizuki with your supervisor, Ms. Hasaya, and there seems to be a disagreement that I hope you can settle; if you'd be amenable to that."

I was about to answer when Xing came into the conversation, sounding annoyed, "Objection."

"Xing, you can't object," Syaoran raised an eyebrow at him, "This is pretrial discovery, not the courtroom."

I seriously wanted to laugh at that.

"Well, you didn't listen last time I tried to interrupt," Xing raised an eyebrow back at him, though more critically. Just then I could finally see the actual family relation between those two.

"Maybe because you shouldn't be interrupting."

"When it comes to the protection of my client, I most certainly will interrupt, as often as I deem necessary, if doing so will get us to the truth." Xing confirmed.

Truth? What truth?! That man doesn't hold that in him!!

"Pardon me for interrupting, gentlemen," Ms. Mizuki's attorney started, "But don't you two have the same client?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Xing looked like he was sneering at both guys, "We're supposed to be working to get at the truth here, Xiao Lang. For our _client_."

"But that's what I'm trying to do. Get to the truth." Syaoran stated firmly.

"By asking Ms. Kinomoto about a letter she can't possibly remember writing?" he commented dryly.

'Can't possibly remember writing'? What does he think I am; a fish?!

"I am willing to give Ms. Kinomoto more credit that you are." He retorted. "I believe she is capable of remembering documents that she sent out under her own name. Most people are."

It is pretty interesting to watch them argue about me and my memory…

"Yes, but most people don't, as Ms. Kinomoto does, have several hundred employees about whom she writes letters every day."

What the hell…?

"She doesn't write several hundred letters a day, however." Syaoran turned to me, "Do you, Ms. Kinomoto?"

"No." I replied shortly, my lips forming into a thin line. I saw Xing shoot a stern look at Ms. Mizuki's attorney.

"Don't look at me, Xing," the attorney said, "_I'm_ certainly not going to object."

"Xiao Lang—" Xing sounded like he was about to scold him or something before he got cut off.

"Ms. Hasaya," Syaoran asked the A.D., "Do you maintain that Ms. Kinomoto writes several hundred letters a day?"

"No, certainly not," she replied all professionally, "But I do maintain that the documents in question might—"

"Let's just ask Ms. Kinomoto, shall we?" Syaoran interrupted. "Ms. Kinomoto, I'm going to ask you about a certain document that you allegedly wrote, and I want you to tell me what you can about it."

"Well, I'll try." I said lamely. God, how is it that I always sound lame around him even in the most professional matters?!

"Great." He started, "The document in question is a letter of written warning that Ms. Hasaya alleges Kaho Mizuki received before her dismissal last week. Do you remember writing such letter?"

"I remember writing a _rough draft_ of a warning letter to Ms. Mizuki after an incident that occurred prior to the one for which she was dismissed." I answered, finally realizing that Ms. Mizuki had actually _received_ one letter.

"See? I told you!" Midori added, sounding quite childish for the first time I ever heard.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hasaya." He was actually practically telling the A.D. to shut up! "I believe, Ms. Kinomoto, you said you _drafted_ such a letter?"

"Yes," I nodded, frowning slightly in confusion. "But I never finished it."

"That's a lie!" Midori exclaimed.

I managed not to gawk at her in disbelief, but I turned in her, frowning in confusion. She was frowning right back at me.

"Please, Ms. Hasaya," Ms. Mizuki's attorney came in, "Mr. Li, would you please control your client?"

"Hey there, Midori. Simmer down." Syaoran said humorously, though not really smiling at his own joke.

"This is ridiculous!" Xing cried, "Ms. Hasaya is understandably upset. The letter in question was signed copy right here, initialed by Ms. Mizuki to indicate she received it—"

"And I tell you," Ms. Mizuki finally spoke up, "I didn't sign such letter!"

"She's right," I came in before thinking. "Ms. Mizuki couldn't have initialed the letter I was writing to her, because I never finished it. I got interrupted, and right after that, the A.D.—" Oh, my God! I slipped! "I mean, Midori—called, and said I was to dis—"

"I did not!" Midori interrupted fiercely.

"—miss… Midori, what are you talking about? Yes you did," I protested.

"This is a complete fabrication, a campaign by an incompetent employee to cover her ass because SHE screwed up!" the A.D. exclaimed, springing up from her seat and making me gape at her in disbelief. Not only at her lies, but also at her tough vocabulary at a pretrial discovery.

She's calling me an incompetent employee?! She's a total, unfair, power-hungry, two-faced, back-stabbing uber bitchy despot! Just like Tomoyo said! And I'm not the one who screwed up; she's the one who's lying!

"What are you talking about?" It took every ounce of my sanity to stay calm and not exclaim back at her, "You told me—"

"She's lying!" she pointed an accusing finger at me, "Xing, she's obviously lying. How could she not be, when the very fact that the letter exists AND was initialed by Ms. Mizuki—"

"I didn't initial anything!" Ms. Mizuki interrupted, and I am a hundred percent confident to say, truthfully, "No one ever gave me anything!"

"There's an easy way to clear up this disagreement, don't you think, Jeri?" Syaoran cut in, trying to calm both Ms. Mizuki and Midori down. "Why don't you show a copy of the letter in question to Ms. Kinomoto—"

"This is an outrage!" Midori refused to back down, "Xing, are you going to let him do this to me? Are you going to take the word of someone with a clear grudge against the paper over mine?"

Oh, my God. What a sucker.

"Ms. Kinomoto has no reason to harbor a grudge against the paper," Jeri, (realized that was the name of) Ms. Mizuki's attorney, said, "Do you, Ms. Kinomoto?"

"No, of course not." I stated honestly. I have a grudge against the A.D., but not the paper.

"Fine. Now, if you would just look at this paper here that was found in Ms. Mizuki's personnel file…" Jeri started going through some papers, took out one of them and handed one out to me.

"Xiao Lang, could I please see you in the hallway?" Xing gritted, sounding very aggravated.

"Hold on a minute, Xingy." Syaoran said, "I want to see what Ms. Kinomoto has to say."

Xingy? Hah ha!

"Xiao Lang. The hallway. Now." Xing demanded.

"Mr. Li, could you please be quiet?" Jeri asked Xing, "Ms. Kinomoto is trying to concentrate."

Actually, no. I don't need to. I can just tell by simply scanning through it that I so didn't write this damned letter! It's a total phony by Midori.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be shitting me with this, Jeri." Xing growled.

"I beg your pardon, but I'm not." He replied sternly. "Part of my client's case against the paper includes the fact that proper procedure for dismissal—in this case as stipulated by her union—was not followed. And yet, miraculously, this piece of paper, which my client says she's never seen before, has appeared in her file. I just want to verify that Ms. Kinomoto did indeed write and send the letter of written warning you are holding in your hand right now?"

"You can't ask her to remember every piece of paper that crosses her desk." Midori said. "She's just a paper pusher, after all—"

"Again, Syaoran, I'd like to ask that you control your client." Jeri glanced at Syaoran sternly, and I noticed a glint of disgust even though I was looking at the paper.

"Midori, cool it." Syaoran uttered solemnly.

"Cool _this_, Xiao Lang." Xing stuck the dirty hand gesture to Syaoran, scowling at him.

"Hoshimi," Syaoran asked the stenographer-assistant, "Could you please let it be noted in the transcript that counsel for the defense just gave his fellow counsel for defense what is known in the vernacular as 'the finger'?"

I resisted the huge urge to laugh out loud by biting my lip.

"Yes, sir." She replied shortly.

"Hoshimi, strike that." Xing muttered loudly.

"Too late. Isn't it, Hoshimi?" Syaoran smirked.

"Yes, sir." She replied shortly, again.

"Ms. Kinomoto," Jeri called.

"Yes?" I looked up from the paper I wasn't really even paying much attention to.

"The paper you're holding. Do you remember writing it?"

"Um, well. I remember starting it… or one like it." I said.

"See? See, I told you she couldn't remember." Midori said triumphantly, and I had to actually clutch the paper in anger and grit my teeth to resist the urge to give her 'the finger'. "Can I go now?"

"Please, Ms. Hasaya," Jeri heaved a frustrated sigh. "Ms. Kinomoto?"

"But I didn't write this." I ended truthfully.

"She's lying!" Midori exclaimed again.

"Really, Jeri, can't you see what she's doing?" Xing argued along with her, "This young woman has a grudge against her employer because Ms. Hasaya had to reprimand her yesterday for wearing a skirt of an inappropriate length to the office, and she's just trying to—"

And just how the hell did XING hear about that? What does Midori TELL him?! Sure, I do have a grudge against Midori, but that's because she's a total authoritarian despot!

"Is that true, Ms. Kinomoto?" Jeri asked, thankfully interrupting Xing in mid-sentence.

"Well, yes, about the skirt," I said my eyebrows furrowing slightly, "I mean, Midori issued me a warning letter about it."

"That skirt you had on yesterday?" Syaoran asked, "That black suede one you wore to the restaurant?"

"Um, yes." I replied, blushing slightly.

"I liked that skirt. What was wrong with that skirt?" he inquired, making me blush even more.

"Would you PLEASE stick to the topic at hand, Xiao Lang?" Xing growled out between clenched teeth, "We're talking about forgery here. Because if that girl is saying she didn't send the letter she's holding, that is a very serious accusation—"

Syaoran ignored him and looked at me straight in the eye, leaning forward a bit, "Did you sign this letter, Sakura?"

"That looks like my signature. But I didn't write—or sign—this letter." I replied firmly, staring right back at him and just hoping he'd believe the truth from me. It seemed to satisfy him enough and I caught a glimpse of a content smile as he leaned back on his seat.

"That's impossible!" Midori cried. SHE'S the one who has a grudge against me.

"And you didn't hand that letter to Ms. Mizuki to initial?" he ignored her, too.

"At no time did I hand any document of any kind to Ms. Mizuki to sign." I kept my firmness, for once not coming into babble in front of Syaoran.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Kinomoto," Jeri said, and started getting his papers and files together. "Mr. Li, Ms. Hasaya, looks like I'll be seeing you both in court. Kaho, let's go."

Few, finally out of the same room with a mad Midori!

"Hold on just a minute, here!" Xing called out, shattering my previous hope of getting out of here, "Jeri, put your damned briefcase down. We aren't done yet."

"Really?" Syaoran raised a skeptic eyebrow at him, "I think we are."

"Excuse me, Ms. Kinomoto. Do you realize the seriousness of what you're saying?" Xing demanded from me.

God, it's really intimidating and scary when the actual Xing Huang Li is demanding at you…

"Do you think we're done, Jeri?" Syaoran interrupted, saving me from the scary demanding.

"Very much so, Syaoran." Jeri replied.

"You're implying, Ms. Kinomoto, that somebody has committed forgery." Xing continued, ignoring the exchange between Syaoran and Jeri.

"Well. I don't know about that. All I know is, I didn't write that letter, and I didn't give it to Ms. Mizuki to sign." I replied, thank God it was somehow still firm.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Kinomoto." Syaoran said to me, "You may go now."

"No." Xing said sharply, shooting a glare at Syaoran. "She may not fucking go, Xiao Lang."

Holy crap…

"Well, my client and I are fucking going." Jeri growled; getting more and more irritated by Xing, I have to say, reasonably.

"Nobody is going anywhere." Xing insisted, even more sharply. "Ms. Kinomoto, how long have you worked at the Tokyo Journal?"

I shuddered inwardly at the sharpness and demanding of his voice.

"Xing," Jeri made another attempt to stop Xing, "Ms. Kinomoto has already been deposed. I'm not interested in—"

"Yes, but you asked that she be brought here today, to help clear things up." Xing retorted smoothly. "Your words, no?"

"Yes, but—"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to do. Help clear things up." Then he turned to me, "Now, Ms. Kinomoto, you've been with the paper for a little less than a year, correct?"

"Xing, this is my case, I believe, not yours." Syaoran said sternly.

"Um, yes?" I replied to Xing stupidly.

"Right. And I believed you were hired on the strong recommendation of your friend, Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa. Is that correct?" Xing continued, ignoring Syaoran.

"Tomoyo told me about the opening of her office," I explained. "Yes, and I applied…"

"I believe your exact words, Xing, were that you were too personally involved in the case to want to get involved…" Syaoran inquired.

"And so you were hired, is that correct, Ms. Kinomoto?" Xing still refused to listen to other's protests. "And you and Tomoyo, as you call her… Would you say she is your best friend?

What the hell is this guy getting into? Trying to get me fired?!

"Xing, where the hell are you going with this?" Syaoran asked the question for me.

"Excuse me. I ask only to be extended the same courtesy I extended to you, Xiao Lang." He shot another stern look at him, as if saying he's got every right to ask these things to me. "Were you not, Ms. Kinomoto, living with Ms. Daidouji until recently?"

How the hell does he figure these things out?! It's not as if it's in the daily news section!

"Well, I… I mean, I've been having some trouble finding a place, and so I was staying at Tomoyo's until I could find somewhere I could afford on my own…" _God, this guy's getting under my skin!_

"And do you and Ms. Daidouji—whom I believe you met before high school or college—sometimes gossip in the workplace?"

"Xing." Syaoran made another attempt, "Really. What does this—"

"Oh, that will become apparent." Xing interrupted and continued, "Don't you two like to pass notes, and Instant Message each other, and e-mail back and forth between your computers on an almost constant basis, Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Well, Jen and I… I mean, we maintain a close working relationship, and she helps me with many work related problems." I replied uneasily.

"Work-related," Xing repeated skeptically. "Is your commenting on the apparel of your supervisor, Ms. Hasaya, work related?"

"Well, apparently her commenting on mine is—so, yes." I blurted without thinking.

"Touché." Syaoran smirked.

"What about referring to Ms. Hasaya as… What is it again? Oh, yes. The A.D. Is that work related?" He said firmly and, in a way, with a dark glint in his eyes, making me feel gone totally white. Just, how the hell did he find out? Was it when I spilled?! Dammit!

"How did you—" I blurted, but stopped myself just as Syaoran interrupted and saved me from going any further.

"Xing, cut it out." Syaoran glared at him. Wow, never really saw him glare at anyone… Well, I can't blame him for wanting to glare at Xing.

"I agree with Syaoran." Jeri finally came in. "What does any of this have to do with the fact that your client—or at least someone in her office—forged my client's initials on a document she never even saw?"

"I'm getting to that. What does A.D. mean, Ms. Kinomoto?" Xing still dared to continue.

God, he's trying to prove that I do have a grudge on Midori.

"Um." _Think fast… THINK FAST!_ "It means… It means Always on Duty. Because Midori's the supervisor and she's… on duty." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Always on Duty." Xing raised his eyebrow at me.

I nodded weakly.

"You realize you're supposed to be telling the truth here, don't you, Ms. Kinomoto?" he raised his other eyebrow.

"_Truth, my ass…_" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Ms. Kinomoto?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Isn't it true that you and Ms. Daidouji dislike Ms. Midori, and spend most of your time at the office every day making fun of her?" he continued, starting to piss the wits out of me it took still another ounce of my sanity to not start uttering curses at him.

"No. That's not true at all." I lied through my teeth.

"Isn't it also true that you are friendly with a number of Tokyo Journal employees who'd like nothing better than to see Ms. Mizuki reinstated?" he continued as if I'd answered the question Yes.

"Well, yes. I mean, everybody loves Ms. Mizuki, and we all miss her very much—"

"That is an inaccurate statement right there." He said tightly, "Not everyone at the Tokyo Journal loves Ms. Mizuki. Not everyone believes she is entitled to get her job back. Not everyone agrees she even MAKES the best key-lime pie in the city—"

HE IS CRAZY TO SAY THAT!

"Xing." Syaoran came in again, "Come on. This is getting personal now, and I don't think—"

"YOUR friends are the only ones who feel that way," Xing still ignored him and started to raise his voice. "Isn't that so, Ms. Kinomoto? Including the woman you are now living with, Ms. Meiling Rae. Who happens to be involved—and I mean in the romantic sense—with the owner of the Tokyo Journal, Takuya Tachibana, who ALSO expressed regret at the loss of Ms. Mizuki's baked goods. Isn't that so, Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Isn't what so?" I asked dumbly, just trying to get out of the conversation, "That I'm living with Meiling, or that Takuya Tachibana likes Ms. Mizuki's cinnamon buns?"

"Isn't it true, Ms. Kinomoto, that you and the entire staff of the Tokyo Journal are so addicted to this woman's baking that you are lying about not having written that letter of warning in order to afford her a loophole with which she might win back her post?"

"No!" I finally exclaimed, snapping up from my seat.

"Xing. Come on." Syaoran stood up as well, trying to shut him up for the last time.

"Isn't it true that your dislike of Midori Hasaya is so strong that you would do anything to get her into trouble with her superiors—such as deny having written a document that has what even you stated appears to be your signature on it?"

"No!" I exclaimed again. "I mean, yes it looks like my signature, but it's not. I never even got a chance to finish writing it. Midori e-mailed me and said—"

"That's all. No more questions." Xing stated, fixing his tie and calming himself down.

"But it's not true." I denied, "About the letter, I mean—"

"I said no more questions, Ms. Kinomoto," he frowned at me.

"I have a question for you, Xing." Syaoran glared at him again, "How do you sleep at night?"

"Better than you will, when Dad hears about this." He retorted. "Come on, Midori. We're done here."

Holy shit. I am SO in trouble…

* * *

_**A/N: **__Holy… This is certainly a long one… Though I hope you don't mind. Sorry it didn't concentrate too much on the date, but there was nothing else really, other than Sakura getting embarrassed again by Koji…_

_Well, what will happen in the next chapter? Sakura knows she's in trouble… and what will that cause? I can tell you one thing; __the trouble is about her job, and you probably figure by now what it is.__ Will the dinner date with Syaoran still be on? Let's hope so…_

_I apologize for any errors of content—you know I'm not perfect—and if there's a confusion feel free to ask! And I'm hoping your finger will be okay after all that scroling!_

_Stay tuned, and __**please review and make my day!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ Hi everyone! I thank you so much for the reviews! I have to tell you I'm so glad the large-ness of these chapters doesn't bother you guys._

_Hopefully nothing much will come up that will postpone my updates._

_Again, thank you so much!_

_**Summary:**__ Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker in the Tokyo Journal Company, who's life starts getting complicated just for the simple trouble of delivering a termination notice to the company's loved sweet-maker. And who's needed when there's an unfair situation to handle? The one and only; Syaoran Li, lawyer. And what will develop between those two who are obviously made for each other? SxS_

_**Genres:**__ Humor, Romance, little Drama._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Card Captor Sakura characters at all, and the plot of the story isn't mine either, except some parts I'll go changing or some ideas I'll drop here and there._

**b o y – m e e t s – g i r l  
**c h a p t e r – n i n e

* * *

Sakura's Point of View:

I'm in trouble. BIG trouble.

Oh my God. Oh my God, I don't understand any of this. Syaoran says it's nothing, but I think he's just saying that to make me feel better. It's not nothing. It's clearly not nothing. I mean, my boss just accused me of being a liar. How can that be nothing?

And I can see how from her point of view it would be more beneficial for _me_ to be perceived as a liar, than, you know, her. Which is basically what she is. I mean, ONE of us is lying, and if it's not me, it has to be her. Because I certainly never wrote that letter, and I certainly never had Ms. Mizuki sign it.

So who did?

At least I have Ms. Mizuki to back me up. She says she didn't sign it either.

Except…

I'm sorry, Ms. Mizuki is very sweet, but she's not the most reliable witness. I mean, she definitely has an agenda, which is getting her job back. Mine is apparently that I want to get back at MIDORI, but for what? I mean, it's true we call her the A.D., but how did she find out? Tomoyo's going to freak out when she hears Midori knows, and the last thing I want is to freak out Tomoyo, she's got enough problems as it is with the fertility thing and—

OH!! I've got to get control of myself. Think about something other than Xing Huang Li. Think about kittens and rainbows… Oh yuck, that won't work. Think about the Travel Channel… Yes, the Travel Channel, teal blue seas and yawning blue sky overhead, little huts on stilts above the water, like in Bali…

Oh my God, I can't believe my boss basically accused me of being a liar in front of Syaoran Li, the one person in the world I wanted to impress with my cool professionalism. So far I've blathered about chicken in garlic sauce to him, had my ex-boyfriend THROW chicken in garlic sauce on him, nearly gotten sick in front of him, had my ex sing ballads in front of him, and now my boss is calling me a liar in front of him…

Syaoran says all I have to do is go back to my office and find the e-mail Midori sent me—the one telling me to skip the written warning—and forward it to him. Also forward him the draft of the letter I was writing to Ms. Mizuki but never finished. He seems to think this will make everything alright.

But how will it make everything alright?! Sure, it'll prove I didn't have anything to do with that letter. But it won't help the _Journal_ win Ms. Mizuki's case against it. And isn't Syaoran supposed to be on the paper's side, not Ms. Mizuki's? I mean, isn't the _Journal_ paying his fees?

But it's like… it's like he wants Ms. Mizuki to win. Like he set up this whole thing to make Midori look like the big, fat liar she is.

Which is fine, except that…

Midori KNOWS we call her the A.D!! She KNOWS!!

I mean, that's not going to make working with her slightly UNCOMFORTABLE or anything…

Oh, WHY did we ever start calling her that? Other than the reason that it's true… but we ought to have kept it to ourselves. It isn't nice to call people names, even if they deserve it. All human beings have worth and dignity, like Professor Hiroshi always said. All human beings have worth and dignity…

Except maybe for Nazis. And Al-Qaeda. And authoritarian despots…

STOP IT, SAKURA!! Midori is not as bad as Hitler! She hasn't killed anyone.

THAT WE KNOW OF!

I will never call her the A.D. again. I will never call her the A.D. again. I will never call her the A.D. again. I will—

Oh, God, my cab is a block away from the office even as I analyze all of this in me. Please God, don't let Midori be there when I walk in. Please let me get to my desk and forward the e-mail and the draft and get my stuff and go home sick for the rest of the day… Please please please please please…

Don't forget to send the A.D. a reimbursement form!

Wait… Why is the security guard standing in the door…?

* * *

"_Hello, you've reached the voice mail of Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa. Sorry I can't take your call right now. At the tone, please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

"_(Beep)_"

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo, where are you, it's Sakura. I'm in the lobby downstairs. They won't let me up. They say I'm PNG'd. I told them there has to be some kind of mistake, but they say there's not, and they even showed me the damn Persona Non Grata notification! It says I weigh a hundred and twenty to a hundred thirty pounds. Do I really look like I weigh that much? I only weigh one seventeen. I'll bet Midori wrote this! That would explain it… Do you know what's going on? I'm… Oh, wait, she's holding a box of my stuff. That's my Disneyland snow-globe from on the top of my computer monitor… Why does the A.D. have my Disneyland snow-globe? Oh… my… God…!"

_'This letter serves to inform you that as of today's date, your employment at the _Tokyo Journal_ has been terminated. Your belongings from your work station have been terminated. You are to be escorted from the premises by Security, and have been listed as Persona Non Grata at this location. Should you need to speak to anyone regarding the termination of your position at the _Tokyo Journal_, you will need to do so by telephone. Your initials below indicate receipt of this letter._

_Midori Hasaya  
Director, Human Resources'_

* * *

Well, it's official. It happened. I'm fired. I'm actually fired!

I've never been fired before. Even when I was the salad-bar attendant back in Tomoeda, and my manager said I was the worst salad-bar attendant they'd ever had, because I picked the cauliflower out of the dressing canisters instead of stirring it to the bottom, and I still never got fired for it.

Until now.

How could this have happened? I don't understand how any of this could be happening. This morning I had a job. This morning I had no boyfriend, or place of my own to live. But I still had a job. I had a job that I even sort of liked.

And now I have no job. I have no boyfriend, I have no place to live, and I have no job.

Oh my God, I'M HOMELESS!

It's true! Except for the fact that I'm sitting in a penthouse suite (that doesn't actually belong to me), I have become a statistic—one of Tokyo's many unemployed homeless…

Oh God! Soon I'll be living in a cardboard box! What am I going to do? I mean, seriously. I have no job to go to, no place to live… SERIOUSLY WHAT AM I TO DO?!

…I guess I could ask Koji for a loan. He just came into millions. Or however much they pay members of bands that have just been signed to a major label.

But if I ask Koji for a loan, I'll actually have to talk to him. And I don't want to talk to him. Not after the chicken-in-garlic-sauce-on-the-Spiderman-tie incident. Plus, he'll just feel all superior—_Oh, she couldn't make it without me._

Ditto Mom. She just wants me to take responsibility of myself, like my brother—who, I have to say, I almost forgot about. And besides, she'll just tell me to go back to Koji again. I swear; she'd be prouder of me if I followed Koji and the bad around wearing nothing but a hand-knitted poncho than she'll ever be over my having a job or my own place to live.

Tomoyo? No, I can't go to Tomoyo, she has her own problems. I can't keep running to Tomoyo every time I suffer a financial or emotional setback.

Syaoran? Syaoran? How can I even think about going to Syaoran?! I mean, this is his entire fault, anyway! He KNEW Midori forged that letter! He knew she forged it, and he wanted Ms. Mizuki's lawyer to see that, because for some reason Syaoran is on Ms. Mizuki's side and not on the paper's. Which is all well and good, since Ms. Mizuki is a sweet lady and all, and none of this is her fault, anyway.

EXCEPT THAT NOW I HAVE NO JOB!! Is that what he wanted? For me to get fired??

No wait. Syaoran is a reasonable person. A decent person, even. A reasonable, decent person would never get a girl fired because her ex threw chicken in garlic sauce on his pants.

I should have just quit my stupid job in the first place in protest over what happened to Ms. Mizuki. Seriously, this is like karma, or something. Because I didn't quit my job, as I knew I morally should have, my job has been taken away from me.

And hey, don't I get severance pay? Or at least unemployment? I should AT LEAST get unemployment. Why didn't I read the personnel handbook more closely? Let's see, I'm administration, not staff, so that means I get… two weeks pay as severance? Or is it four weeks? WHY couldn't I have been union? Then the A.D. wouldn't have dared fire me without issuing both a verbal and written warning first…

Let's see… unemployment for someone who was making 40,000 dollars a year is…

Oh, Skiboy just walked in, "Dolly told me to meet her here after work."

"Oh."

"We're going to some benefit dinner, or something."

Doesn't Skiboy look nice in a tux? Yum. Not as nice as Syaoran Li, but…

OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT!! I am never thinking another kind thought about Syaoran Li again. THAT GUY GOT ME FIRED!!

"What are you doing here in the middle of the day, anyways?" Skiboy asked.

"I was fired on account of standing up for my convictions at work." I replied tensely and unemotionally.

He seemed impressed, "Let's call for a celebration."

Really, if I think about it, I really SHOULD celebrate. I am free of the oppressive rule of the authoritarian despot! I don't know where I'm going to find a new job, let alone scrounge up first and last month's rent, plus a security deposit for a place of my own while living on unemployment checks, but I'm free! Liberated! Why shouldn't I celebrate by drinking a vodka and tonic in the middle of the day?

"Yeah, we _should_ celebrate!" I just told Skiboy, who's already braking out the Grey Goose now.

Things aren't SO bad, after all… are they? Yes, I have no job, no life, no place to live, etc. And I can't even move back home with my parents, because my mom and dad are traveling across Asia, or whatever…

But I have what few are given—ooh, Skiboy makes nice strong drinks—I have what you called the greatest gift of all: the opportunity to make a whole new start in life. Really, I could be anything. I could be a doctor—well, if I could get the money for med school. And if the sight of blood didn't make me feel all sweaty. I could be a politician—really, I'd be very good at that, you know, because I know what it feels like to be trod upon and broken, like the people of Jersey City of wherever. I could be a lawyer—

Oh, no, belch, a lawyer, never! I never want to be like Xing Huang Li. I HATE him. As much as I have Midori Hasaya. The two of them deserve each other. I hope they both enjoy their country-club wedding and their Sandals honeymoon and their house WestSomewhere and their 2.1 kids and no dog because of the kids' allergies and their gas-guzzling, environment-destroying—"Yes, thank you, Skiboy, a refill would be lovely."—SUV, and their two weeks in Manila and their summer on the Cape and their JP Tods (whatever that is) and their Tse cashmere sweaters on their two-year-old, and preschools that cost ten grand a year for two mornings a week and then the right elementary school because God forbid Junior doesn't get into the right college so he ca get the right job so he doesn't end up like ME, A BIG FAT HOMELESS UNEMPLOYED FREAK THAT NO ONE LOVES AND WHO IS GOING TO DIE PENNILESS, BITTER, AND ALONE…!!

Okay, one more drinkie, then I have to hite the pavement, becauge I am a woman her me rihatibgrmvn—

* * *

Normal Point of View  
Other E-mails Meanwhile:

To: Meiling Rae  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Subject: Sakura

Meiling, something AWFUL has happened. Sakura's been fired! Midori gave her the old heave-ho right before lunch. I don't know what went down at the meeting they went to this morning, but Midori came tearing in here with SECURITY, cleaned out Sakura's desk, confiscated her computer, and that was that. I haven't been able to reach Sakura—I don't even know where she is. She left a message a little before noon, but since then…

Meiling, you've GOT to talk to Takuya about this. Sakura is a GOOD employee. If she's been fired—and like this—it must be a mistake. It probably has to do with Ms. Mizuki. PLEASE PLEASE ask Takuya to look into it.

And if she shows up at your place, can you ask her to call me? I'm really worried about her.

Tomoyo

--

RE: Sakura  
From: Meiling Rae

Darling, don't worry. I just called home, and Sakura's safe with Skiboy. He says he's taking good care of her.

Of COURSE I'll talk to Takuya, only you know he flew to San Francisco this morning to check on his vineyard. I mean, I'm happy to see if I can do anything to help our poor little Miss Moppett, but I'm not sure Takuya's going to be able to be of any help until he gets back.

Tell you what, though, if it makes you feel any better, I'll call Syaoran Li. He'll know what to do. After all, from what I hear from Sakura—and it's hard to tell, with all the slurring—he's the one who got her fired. He can damn well get her hired back.

Got to run—so many new designs, so few adjectives to describe them…

XXXOOO  
Meiling

* * *

"Hola, darling! It's me, Meiling! I'm no home at the moment—or possibly I am, but I'm… indisposed. Anyway, leave a message, and I'll get back to you just the second I can. Ciao!

"(Beep)"

"Sakura? Sakura, it's me, Tomoyo. Meiling says you're home. How come you're not picking up? Sakura, come on, pick up. I know you're upset—hell, I would be, too. But this is not over, okay? Meiling and I are going to get your job back, don't you worry. We're not going to let that fucking A.D. win. We're all in this together, Sakura, and we're going to get your job back. Did you hear me? Well, call me as soon as you get this message. I'm really worried about you, Sakura.

"(Click)"

--

"Hola, darling! It's me, Meiling! I'm no home at the moment—or possibly I am, but I'm… indisposed. Anyway, leave a message, and I'll get back to you just the second I can. Ciao!

"(Beep)"

"Sakura? This is Syaoran Li. I just heard. Look, I am so—I don't even know how to begin to say how sorry I am. I had no idea—I mean, I suspected she was up to something, but I never in a million years thought that she'd stoop to—Listen, I am not going to let them do this to you. All I need is that e-mail Midori sent you and a draft of that letter you wrote, and we have them down, okay? I'll get your job back in no time. If you can just get one of your coworkers to forward those documents from your computer, we're golden. Sakura…? Are you there? If you're there, pick up. If not… well, call me as soon as you can. You have my numbers. Just… God, I can't believe she did this. I'm _so_ sorry. Call me.

"(Click)"

* * *

To: Xing Huang Li  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: Sakura Kinomoto

Well, I hope you're satisfied. Your fiancée, obviously acting under your instructions, just dug her own grave. That's right, Xing. Because I am going to bury Midori for this. Bury her. I hope this won't interfere with your wedding plans too much. Don't worry, she'll probably still marry you, since she's going to NEED to change her name by the time I get through with her. She won't be able to get on a guestlist in town with the name Hasaya.

Oh, and tell her from me—she doesn't know the meaning of the word _fucker_. But she will, shortly.

Syaoran

--

To: Meiling Rae  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: Sakura

What do you mean, "Not to worry, she's home safe with _Skiboy_"? What the hell _is_ a _Skiboy_?

Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura's Messed Up Point of View:

Vodka tonic is good. I loves my vodkja tonic!! I love Skiboy for mkiokhin vosah toinc!! Syorna dna Motoy cllad…

Har hahr

* * *

Back to E-mails  
Normal Point of View:

RE: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Xing Huang Li

Hey, don't blame ME for the fact that your little girlfriend got her ass canned. If she doesn't know how to play the game, she shouldn't be playing with the big kids now, should she? Besides, the only person you SHOULD be blaming for what happened is yourself. You're the one who brought up that stinking letter, friend, not me, and not Jeri.

The real question is…

Why'd you do it? Was it really out of some vestigial White Knight desire to see that Mizuki woman get her job back? Or were you just trying to make Midori look bad? Are you really so jealous of my having found a woman so perfect that you can't stand to see me happy? Is that it, Xiao Lang?

Well, hope you're satisfied. That Mizuki bitch isn't getting her job back, Midori's probably going to get promoted over this, and your little brunette is going to have to head on down to the food-stamp line.

Good times, bud. Good times.

"Xingy"

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Company, Attorneys at Law

* * *

"Hello, you've reached the mobile phone of Xiao Fang Li. I'm on the links at the moment—or maybe at the bar—and can't get to my phone. But leave me a message, and I'll be back to you in a flash.

"(Beep)"

"Dad, it's Xing. You have t come home. I mean it. I know you're probably enjoying yourself, and God knows, you deserve a vacation, just like the rest of us. But Xiao Lang is out of control. I really mean it. I'm worried he actually might do me—or worse, my fiancée—bodily harm. Dad, I've had to barricade myself in my office because just now in the hallway—right in front of Izumi—right in front of the receptionists—he actually took a swing at me. A swing at me, Dad. He tried to physically strike me. You HAVE to do something. Call me tonight, I'll be home.

"(Click)"

--

"Hello, you've reached the mobile phone of Xiao Fang Li. I'm on the links at the moment—or maybe at the bar—and can't get to my phone. But leave me a message, and I'll be back to you in a flash.

"(Beep)"

"Xiao Fang, it's Yelan. You know I would never deliberately disturb you when you are on one of your interminable lost boys' retreats. But if you would deign to check your messages once in a while, you would see that all hell was broken loose back home. Xiao Lang physically assaulted Xing Huang—assaulted him!—in the hallway. I understand that law enforcement was not called in, but only because Xing didn't want the reputation of the firm tarnished by controversy. You've GOT to do something, Xiao Fang. Oh, and your daughter Fei Mei hasn't been any joy to live with these past few days either. You might want to give her a call, too, and tell her that drugs kill! THAT's why I violated her privacy. Because I don't want HER to end up like Xiao Lang. You do know he smoked marijuana when he was in Thailand, don't you? I swear it's residual THC that's making him behave this way. Oh, for God's sake, Xiao Fang, put down the highball and come HOME!

"(Click)"

--

"Hello, you've reached the mobile phone of Xiao Fang Li. I'm on the links at the moment—or maybe at the bar—and can't get to my phone. But leave me a message, and I'll be back to you in a flash.

"(Beep)"

"Dad, it's Feimei. Seriosly. I'm going to kill her. If she comes in my room one more time, I won't be held responsible for my actions. Also, Xing's girlfriend is a tool. That's all.

"(Click)"

--

"Hello, you've reached the mobile phone of Xiao Fang Li. I'm on the links at the moment—or maybe at the bar—and can't get to my phone. But leave me a message, and I'll be back to you in a flash.

"(Beep)"

"Hi, Daddy, it's Shiefa. Look. You might be getting some messages… I'm not saying I really understand what's going on, but if I were you, I'd just ignore them. It's just Xing, being a jerk. How's the weather? The girls say hi, and so does Little Shoji. Love you.

"(Click)"

* * *

E-mails again:

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
Subject: Sakura

Okay, okay, slow down. I could barely understand your message. Apparently, you've left the office now, and you aren't answering your cell, so I'll try Blackberrying you. So you had a meeting with Xing and his girlfriend and the ever-attractive Sakura this morning, and then Midori apparently fired Sakura, and now you can't find her (Sakura) because she's run off with someone named Skiboy?

Well, really, Syaoran. She doesn't sound as if she was all that stable to begin with if she's hanging out with people named Skiboy. Maybe you're better off.

Although it was mean of Midori to fire her. Why'd she do it, anyway?

Little Shoji said his first full sentence today, in case you're interested. It was, "Up yours, dickhead." Apparently, he heard it from his "Unca Syao," who said it to his "Unca Xi" last Saturday. So thanks for that.

All my love,

Shiefa

--

RE: Sakura  
From: Syaoran Li

Thanks, got your message. Don't worry, though, I found her. Well, "we" found her, actually—I ran into Sakura's friend Tomoyo in the lobby of Meiling Rae's building. Apparently, she was as concerned as I was about Sakura, and we both came rushing over here, in separate cabs. We finally convinced the doorman to let us up, since no one was answering the intercom.

Thank God he did, too. Apparently "Skiboy," Meiling's latest "friend"—not Sakura's—got Sakura completely plowed on vodka and tonics. He doesn't seem to see what the problem is, being pretty well sloshed himself. But he's not the one we found facedown on Meiling's bearskin rug.

Good thing they're both still fully dressed, or I'd be wiping the smarmy grin off his face.

By the way, his real name is Kazuma. He doesn't know why everyone seems to call him Skiboy.

Anway, Tomoyo and I are currently trying to sober Sakura up, although she is not being very receptive t o this plan. Tomoyo's been trying to get her to down some Vitamin B right now.

Sorry about the alarming phone call—I guess I just needed to talk to someone sane for a minute. But this Tomoyo girl seems surprisingly lucid, for a human-resources type.

I'm just going to ignore that little barb of yours about Sakura being unstable.

Oh, and congratulate Tai for me. I'll be proud as a punch the day MY boy first uses the word _dickhead_ in a sentence.

--

RE: RE: Sakura  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto

: Good thing they're both still fully dressed, or I'd be wiping the smarmy grin off his face. :

_You like her, you like her, you really, really like her._

Sorry. I was momentarily transported to second grade there.

So. You're in love with the instable little lush, aren't you? It's okay, you can admit it to your big sis. You always did have a bit of a rescue complex where girls were concerned. You just LOVE rushing in to play the big hero.

But do you really think you can get her job back? I mean, no offense, but you're not the one engaged to her boss.

And, uh, just a word of warning: when she sobers up, she might not like you anymore. You DID get her fired, from what I understand.

Shiefa

P.S. I am so getting you back when you have kids of your own. Their first words are gonna be "I love my uncle Xing."

--

RE: RE: RE: Sakura  
From: Syaoran Li

Re: your accusation that I have some sort of "rescue complex" when it comes to choosing my romantic partners: I must disagree. Admittedly, there have not been many, but the women I have chosen to date have all been fiercely independent, with very definite goals and lives of their own. Even the flight attendant you mentioned—the one in Kuala Lumpur—aspired to own her own gym someday. Her body was important to her, and she worked hard to keep it trim, and longed to help other women do the same…

Sorry I'm being flippant when I meant to be serious. The fact of the matter is, Xing's girlfriend really pulled a number on us both. Sakura and me, I mean. Well, mostly on Sakura. I suspected, but wasn't sure, that Midori falsified a document—and forged Sakura's name on it. I will admit that I hoped to force Ms. Hasaya to own up to it at the depo today. I figured I'd rub Xing's nose in the fact that his future wife isn't the innocent young flower he'd like all of us to believe she is. You know, make him admit Midori's capable of calling me a fucker, and all of that. In fact, I was hoping I could get her to do it in front of him.

But damned if Ms. Hasaya—with Xing's help—didn't turn the tables. I've seen dirty dealing in my day, but even some of the pimps I've defended in the past couldn't have held a candle to those two for pure subterfuge. Midori's now saying Sakura is the one lying about it, and used that as grounds for firing her.

Thing is, Midori seized Sakura's computer, so the chances of proving Midori wrong are slim to none. Still, the urge to see justice done is pretty strong, considering the whole damn thing's my own fault—and where there's a will, there's a way, and yadda yadda yadda…

You know us rescue-complex types. We're all the same.

Hey, did you talk to Xing at all? I almost got off a good one right in his face, but I tripped over one of those damned potted ferns Dad's got all over the lobby. Then he barricaded himself in his office and wouldn't come out. Big baby.

Better go, my battery needs recharging, and Sakura seems to be coming around…

The Fucker

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Who! There. Sorry if there are any mistakes of grammar in content… I wanted this up fast, and sorry I couldn't update earlier! My laptop was gone to get a new windows installed because of some Trojan horse virus or whatever._

_Anyways… before I start on blabbering… You got the fair chapter, though it's not as long as the others… hope you'll enjoy it enough._

_Pretty uneventful, isn't it? Sorry about that, but well, I want to save you the anxiety. __Will the dinner date still be on, now that Sakura's mad at Syaoran for getting her jobless? How will they come through for justice and at the same time sort out their feelings for each other?_

_Stay tuned and find out. (Gawd I sound like a TV commercial host)_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__ Sorry this update took longer than usual, I'm currently traveling around some family members' homes in my birth-country and there are some homes that don't have computers, or my flashdrive is absent._

_Well, last chapter wasn't as long and eventful, wasn't it? I'll try to make up for it here…_

_And, I'll repeat, I do not own this plot story. It's all Meg Cabot's 'Boy Meets Girl', and it's all out of the book. The changes I make are barely there, though, so I still give the total credit to her._

_And of course, thanks for the reviews! Love them all._

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker in the Tokyo Journal Company, who's life starts getting complicated just for the simple trouble of delivering a termination notice to the company's loved sweet-maker. And who's needed when there's an unfair situation to handle? The one and only; Syaoran Li, lawyer. And what will develop between those two who are obviously made for each other? SxS_

_**Genres:**__ Humor, Romance, little Drama._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Card Captor Sakura characters at all, and the plot of the story isn't mine either, except some parts I'll go changing or some ideas I'll drop here and there._

* * *

**b o y – m e e t s – g i r l  
**c h a p t e r – t e n

* * *

E-mails Meanwhile… Normal Point of View:

To: Yelan Li  
From: Xing Huang Li  
Subject: Xiao Lang

I tried calling you, Mother, but no one is picking up. Are you speaking to Dad, perhaps? I put a call in to him, but got no response. I hope you're having better luck.

Seriously, Mother, I'm worried. I think Xiao Lang needs to be on medication. Clearly he has anger management issues, as today's violent outburst so eloquently illustrated. I suggest we sit down with the therapists you've been sending Fei Mei to ask if he can do some sort of intervention on Xiao Lang. The man is clearly suffering from some sort of delusion. I almost wonder if it could be post-traumatic stress syndrome left over from his days as a public defender. You know he saw some grisly photos during that time, death and dismemberment and she-males and who knows what all else.

And really, he can't think any of it—the sacrifices, the time—was ultimately worth it, because all he was doing was trying to defend lowlifes who were never meant to function in society in the first place, and probably should never have been born at all.

Maybe Xiao Lang just needs a vacation. Maybe Dad could arrange for Xiao Lang to use the condo in Manila for a few weeks. I think if we could just get him out of the office for a while, he might be okay.

Think about it, Mother. He's been acting strangely ever since you made Fei Mei come home from college—not speaking to you, except to accuse you of interfering where your help's not wanted or needed, that kind of thing. Almost as if he were on FEI MEI'S side.

He's screwed up his own life so badly, it's no wonder he thinks it's fine if Fei Mei screws up hers. Thank God Dad was able to bail Xiao Lang out by offering him a position with the firm. Think what he'd be doing now if Dad hadn't been so generous. Probably working for the Legal Defense Fund, or worse.

Well, anyway, call me, Mother, as soon as you can. We really need to do something about Xiao Lang before it's too late.

Xing

P.S. Midori sends her love. We looked at the loveliest apartment today, a three-bedroom o Fifth Avenue, complete with a maid's room and eat-in kitchen. We also had blood taken for genetic testing to make sure neither of us is a carrier of any inherited disorders. You know, it will be interesting to discover if there is any form of psychosis that might possibly run though our family. Because I'm convinced that is what's wrong with Xiao Lang.

Xing

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Company, Attorneys at Law

* * *

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Yuki  
Subject: Your ex

Dear Sakura,

Hi, you don't know me, but the other night I did a runway show (I am a model) in Sora Park for Yashuhiro Minari and I met your ex-boyfriend, Koji Kamuya, lead singer for the band I'm Not Making Any More Sandwiches (isn't that the funniest name for a band? Koji told me why he calls his band that, and I think it's just the CUTEST story).

Anyway, I think Koji is pretty hot, and all. I mean, I have always wanted to have a boyfriend who could perhaps immortalize me in song.

But the thing is, due to an unfortunate experience two years ago involving a man I learned was actually a murderer (well, attempted, currently serving twenty years to life), I have given up on dating men who don't come with references, particularly from their exes. I would really like to get to know Koji better, because he is a fox—I love his little goatee!—and a musician and all. But I told him, "No way will I ask you out, buster, unless you give me your mother's phone number and the names and e-mail addresses of the last five girlfriends you've dated."

Well, you can imagine I was pretty surprised when I found out Koji's only been dating one girl in the past five years! I mean, I haven't even had the same HAIR COLOR for that long, let alone DATED anyone. I think it's pretty impressive that Koji and you went out for that long, even if, like Koji says, you ultimately stabbed him in the back by demanding a commitment and then left him, rendering him into the broken shell that he is today.

I, however, am not looking for commitment, since I am only twenty-fo—three years old, and as I said, I am a model, and so I travel quite a bit between Asia, and sometimes Europe, and the last thing I want is a ball and chain. Know what I mean? I mean, I did get a dog, finally, but Pedro is a Maltese and fits into my wallet, practically. If you could get a wallet-sized boyfriend I so would, but you can't, so I am stuck looking for ones who don't mind a girlfriend who travels a lot. But since Koji will be touring with his band for the next eighteen months, he says my traveling is cool with him.

So if you don't mind, Sakura, could you call me on my cell at your convenience? The number is 091-385-2115. And if you could just answer true or false on the topics below, I would really appreciate it.

Love,  
Yuki

1. My ex has never attempted to murder someone for inheritance money.

2. My ex is appreciative of fine arts, such as driftwood sculpture.

3. My ex would never have sex with a hotel maid while I was at the beach.

4. My ex would never lie about having a job and then try to borrow my money and never pay it back.

5. My ex has never borrowed my Christian Dior thong and stretched it all out.

6. My ex enjoys exotic cuisine, such as onion blossoms from TGI Friday's

7. My ex is fond of animals.

8. My ex is respectful of his mother/sisters/aunt.

9. My ex has never asked another person to pose as him in order to dupe a reporter into thinking he is somewhere he is not.

10. My ex does not snore.

Thanks bunches!

V

* * *

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: Hi

Remember me? Okay, stupid question.

Wait, before you hit the Delete button, hear me out—or read me out, anyway.

I had absolutely no right to do what I did. And I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I completely and totally screwed up. My intention, for what it's worth, was twofold—and I could probably be disbarred for admitting this, but what the hell… 1: to get Kaho her job back—no one who makes brownies like that should be out of work, and 2: to show my brother what kind of girl he's marrying, by forcing my future sister-in-law into revealing what kind of two-faced liar she really is.

I should have known Ms. Hasaya would react the way she did. She is, after all, but from the same cloth as my brother.

I know you didn't write that letter, Sakura. I know Midori wrote it, forged your signature and Kaho Mizuki's initials on it, and then stuck it in Kaho's file. I'm betting she didn't do it until after Kaho filed for breach of contract, when Midori must have realized she'd been a little too cavalier with union regulations in her zeal to appease my brother's wounded pride.

What I'm really writing to say—besides I'm sorry—is that I don't want you to worry about any of this, because I'm going to get your job back.

And then we'll see how your boss likes being on the receiving instead of the sending end of a letter of termination for a change.

Listen, we really should get together and talk about this. What are you doing tonight? If you're not feeling too vodka-and-tonicked out, why don't you come over to my place for dinner? It might be safer than dinning out. At least for my wardrobe.

Please don't say no. I owe you a dinner, at the very least.

Syaoran

* * *

Sakura's Point of View:

Help.

Pain. Intense pain, radiating from behind eye sockets. Can barely move.

What HAPPENED? Ow… thinking harshly is hurting my eyes. But really… What DID happen last night?

It's starting to come back… but only in patches. I remember… Skiboy. I remember Skiboy being really nice to me.

But why? Why would Skiboy be really nice to me? He's Meiling's boyfriend. Something to do with my job, I know but…

Oh, that's right. I have no job. I have no job anymore. Which is good, because it's… 12:45 in the afternoon, which means if I did have a job, I would be three hours and forty-five minutes late for it now.

Midori. Midori fired me. That stupid cow. I can't believe she did that.

Tomoyo. Did Tomoyo come over last night? I seem to dimly remember—

Oh. My. God.

Tomoyo did come over last night. To check on me. But so did—

SYAORAN LI!!

Syaoran Li came over last night to check on me. Only I was PLASTERED. And… oh my God. I think I threw up on him.

Okay. Okay, deep breath. Just get to the phone. Just get to the phone to call Tomoyo and see if I really did throw up on Syaoran Li. Maybe it was all a bad dream…

… … …

It wasn't a dream. I just got off the phone with Tomoyo. I really did throw up on Syaoran Li. On his shoes, no less.

Oh! And he had on really nice shoes! They were wingtips. Tomoyo says there were chunks of vomit stuck in the little punched out places…

To which all I can say is… Good.

Oh, God. If I had anything left to throw up, I'd throw it up now. WHY did I let Skiboy fix me all those drinks? Why didn't I just say no? Oh my God, now on top of being homeless, jobless, boyfriend-less, I'm an alcoholic. They're going to have to send me to the Clinic.

Only I can't afford to go there, because I don't have any health insurance, because I lost my job. Tomoyo says Syaoran was really very kind and concerned about me last night. Great. The person who is responsible for getting me fired was kind and concerned about me last night. As I was yakking on his shoes.

WHY didn't I see any of this coming? Not the being-hung-over-from-drinking-with-Skiboy thing. The losing-my-job thing. My God, I just WALKED into it, didn't I? Midori's little trap.

Of course, I had an excellent guide steering me along… Mr. Syaoran Li.

Oh God, I wish I were dead.

Oh, wait… There's a note…

_A Note from Meiling_

_Good morning, roomie! Just a note to say I know you probably feel like a merde ce matin. Never fear, I'm the queen of hangovers. There's tomoato juice in the fridge, and Vitamin B in my medicine cabinet._

_And don't worry about the bathmat. A maid comes on Thursdays. She's a whiz with stains of any kind._

_Skiboy said he had a fabulous time last night. Apparently you are very entertaining when you are sloshed. He said you sang him the Tomoeda town song. We should make a point to go out for karaoke one night—you and me and Skiboy. It'll be a blast!_

_Anyway, be a lamb, and if any packages come for Skiboy via WPS, make sure you hide them away somewhere, just in case Takuya comes home unexpectedly. I don't want any unpleasant surprises, if you know what I mean._

_Feel better, and use my Jacuzzi, if you think it will help._

_Ciao,  
XXXOOO  
Meiling_

* * *

Back to Normal Point of View:

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Subject: You

Hey, you. You okay? How you holding up? You had a lot of people worried about you. Your lawyer friend seems like a really nice guy. Attentive, too. Call me if you want to talk.

T

--

RE: You  
From: Sakura Kinomoto

Yeah, a real nice guy. A real nice guy who got me fired.

Oh, and as if things weren't bad enough, guess what I got this morning? I mean, besides an apology from Syaoran—which is not anywhere near groveling enough, in my opinion. He had the nerve to ask me to dinner. Yeah! Dinner! Like that's going to help get my job back.

I got an e-mail from YUKI. You know, the supermodel? The one who does the ads on TV?

Yeah. Guess who's she's interested in dating? Koji. But she wanted my input first. I'm Not Making Any More Sandwiches played at a fashion show, and she met him there. She wants to go out with him, but she doesn't want to pursue it any further unless he likes driftwood sculptures, or something. I don't know. I was too hung over to read her e-mail properly.

God. I should have just stayed in Tomoeda. Seriously.

Sakura

--

RE: RE: You  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa

No, you should not have stayed in Tomoeda. If you had stayed in Tomoeda, you never would have stopped wearing blue eye-shadow. Seriously, Sakura, it was not a good look for you.

Also… you might have never have met Syaoran.

Sakura, I know you might not believe this, but the guy was really hurting last night. He feels TERRIBLE about what happened with you and Midori. I really don't think he saw it coming. I don't know what exactly went down at the deposition—he told me a little about it—but his intension was NEVER to get you fired. I really think he's on your side in all this, Sakura. I think he wanted to help get Ms. Mizuki's job back… because he thought that's what YOU wanted.

I think he also wanted to make Midori look like a liar, but whatever, that one backfired pretty badly, too.

I know you probably don't feel too forgiving right now, but really, I think the guy meant well. And he didn't even blink an eye about his shoes. Your _barf_ isn't even gross to him. That has to mean something.

You know what he does, to stay in such a great shape? Syaoran, I mean? He got all those muscles by volunteering to play wheelchair basketball. With paralyzed guys, you know?

Would a guy like that REALLY purposefully try to make a girl lose her job? No.

Now snap out of it. We're going to get your job back. I promise.

And call the guy and say you'll go to dinner with him.

T

--

RE: RE: RE: You  
From: Sakura Kinomoto

Are you HIGH?? I'm not going to have dinner with Syaoran Li. Even if it is true about the wheelchair basketball. Or are you just saying that to get me to like him? Because if it's not true…

Not that it matters. THE GUY GOT ME FIRED, TOMOYO.

And, okay, maybe you're right, and he didn't mean it, and genuinely feels bad about it. But the fact is, I DON'T HAVE A JOB. Or a PERMANENT ADDRESS. Or… ANYTHING.

So even if he DOES like me and my barf, what do I have to bring to the relationship? Yeah, that'd be a big zero.

So what's the point of having dinner with him? Because what would a totally PERFECT, WHEELCHAIR-BASKETBALL-PLAYING GUY LIKE THAT EVER SEE IN A JOBLESS REJECT LIKE ME??

Going to put my head in the oven.

Sakura

--

RE: RE: RE: RE: You  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Attachments: 1: Say it isn't so! 2: Sakura 3: Sakura

Well, before you kill yourself, check out these e-mails from your personnel. Do these sound like they're from people who think you're a reject? DO THEY?

: From: Chiharu Mihara  
: Subject: Say it isn't so!

Is it really true? Sakura got the axe? But WHY? She was the nicest personnel rep this stupid company ever had (present excluded, of course)!

This REEKS of Midori Hasaya. Is she behind this? I knew that bitch was up to something the other day in the staff dinning room, when I saw her actually lift a piece of buttered bread to her lips. I haven't seen her go off Atkins in two years… I should have known she was celebrating.

What can I do to help get Sakura back? Because if Midori thinks we're lying down for this one, she's high. She can tell us to be sweeties and wipe the seaties, and she can take away our Dessert Lady. But she can't fire Sakura and get away with it. No way.

Chi :

: From: Rika Sasaki-Terada  
: Subject: Sakura

Oh my God! Is it really true? Midori fired Sakura? Why? Not for tardiness, I hope.

Tomoyo, this is awful. Sakura was SO nice to me when they were giving me that grief about going part-time. We have to DO something! What can I do? The Teradas love holding benefits. Can we hold a benefit? For Sakura? Just let me know, PLEASE!!:

: From: Takashi Yamazaki  
: Subject: Sakura

I just heard. This means war. The A.D.'s aware of that, isn't she? That it firing Sakura, she's alienating the entire Tech Dept? Because there isn't a guy here who wouldn't walk over hot coals for Sakura.

She's the only one in the damn office (not including you, Tomoyo) who treated us computer guys with anything remotely resembling respect. Not to mention compassion.

And she used to come to our _Farscape_ marathon parties, too.

What can we do to get her back? Just let us know, and it's done.

Taka :

Do these sound like e-mails from people who are happy to see you go? No, they don't. People here like you, Sakura. SYAORAN likes you, too, barf on his shoes or not. Now cheer up.

Besides, you can't put you head in Meiling's oven, I just checked with her, and it's electric. The worst that can happen is that you'll bake yourself.

T

--

RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: You  
From: Sakura Kinomoto

Thanks for the e-mails. I guess they made me feel better. A little.

I'm going out to buy a paper. I need to start looking for a new job. Not to mention a new apartment. But first things first.

Did I mention I hate everyone in the whole universe? Present company excluded, of course.

Sakura

* * *

To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: Sakura

Hi, Tomoyo. I tried to call, but all I got was your voice mail.

Have you heard from Sakura this morning? How's she doing? I e-mailed her, but I haven't heard back.

Let me know if you've heard anything.

Syaoran

--

RE: Sakura  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa

She's fine. Ornery, but fine.

I don't think it will come as too much of a shock to you if I tell you that you are not one of her favorite people this morning, either. She doesn't seem to remember too much about what happened last night. How are your shoes, anyway?

T

--

RE: RE: Sakura  
From: Syaoran Li

My shoes are fine. And it's great to hear that Sakura's alright. Not so great, you know, that she hates my guts, but I can't say I blame her.

Listen, do you have access to Sakura's computer at work? I was wondering if you'd be willing to commit a little while-collar crime for me. Nothing major, just check Sakura's e-mail IN box and see if that note from Midori Hasaya—the one telling Sakura to quit writing the warning letter to Kaho Mizuki—is still there. Could you do that for me, and let me know? I'd appreciate it.

Syaoran

--

RE: RE: RE: Sakura  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa

Sorry to be the one to break it to you, but Sakura's workstation has been cleared, and her computer's hard drive replaced. Midori got it here first thing after lunch yesterday and made sure the place was denuded of any sign that Sakura Kinomoto ever worked here. Her files have been confiscated as well. My guess is; they've already met their fate with the office shredder. Midori is pretty thorough in her ruthless quest for total domination over the HR division of this company.

So unless Sakura printed out a copy of her e-mail from Midori and took it home—which is exceedingly doubtful, knowing Sakura, who likes to keep her work and home life separate—I'm sorry to say it's gone, never to be seen again.

Nice try, though, Romeo.

T

--

RE: RE: RE: RE: Sakura  
From: Syaoran Li

I'm not giving up that easily. Give me the name and the number of your IT guy, will you, Tomoyo? Thanks.

Syaoran

* * *

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Takashi Yamazaki  
Subject: Sakura

Got your message. Just tried calling but I got your voicemail.

Anyway, in answer to you question, the only way I could read Midori Hasaya's e-mail is through her computer. All of our e-mail is sent through a POP server. The mail program automatically downloads mail from the server to the sender's hard disk, then it erases them from the server, so the only way to get to the sent e-mail is to go onto the hard drive of the computer from which it was sent.

Which, unless you've got a key to Midori's office, is going to be next to impossible.

Wish I could be of more help. Sakura's a cute kid, and we're all just crushed over what's happened. If you talk to her, tell her that the next _Farscape_ marathon is at Raj's. She'll know what I mean.

Taka

* * *

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Takashi Yamazaki  
Subject: You

Hey, what's up with you and Syaoran Li? You two an item yet, or what? I hope so. That guy is seriously easy on the eyes. But what's with the Superfriends ties? Hermes is so much classier.

Still, he seems to really like you. At least he really wants to help you get your job back, which is the same thing, practically. Got a message from him.

Invite me to the wedding?

Miss ya.

Taka

* * *

To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Syaoran

What is going on with Syaoran and IT? Takashi just said Syaoran had been in touch with him. Come on. Spill. You know you can't keep a secret.

Sakura

P.S. On my way to get a paper, I nearly got hit by a cab, and I didn't even care. Seriously. It was like, Oh, look, this cab is about to hit me. But I wasn't scared or anything. Because what would it matter if I died? Without my job, I have nothing to contribute to society anyway. I MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD.

I was saved from the brink of death at the last minute by a Chinese food delivery man who pulled me back onto the curb. But still.

--

RE: Syaoran  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa

That taxicab story is horrifying, but it is not going to induce me to tell you what Syaoran wanted.

He made me promise not to tell.

But I swear to you, Sakura, this guy's only got what's best for you in mind. He's the real deal.

You might want to rethink the suicide-by-cab-thing. Just FYI.

T

--

To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: He's the real deal

Sure, that's what they all say. Excuse me if I take this opportunity to barf some more. Oh, hold on, the doorman is buzzing. Flowers being delivered from Skiboy for Meiling, no doubt.

Hey, do you have to tip flower delivery guys?

Sakura

--

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Subject: Flower Delivery

Yes, you have to tip them. Two or three bucks, at least. Hasn't anyone ever sent you flowers before?

And how do you know they're from Skiboy? Maybe they're from the great Takuya Tachibana himself. Call me and describe them, as Eriol hasn't sent me flowers since we got married, and I've forgotten what they look like.

Just kidding, but still.

T

* * *

_Floral Company __  
"Say it with Flowers!"  
o/c: Meiling Rae, 610 East End Blue Lily, Penthouse A  
To: **Sakura Kinomoto**_

_**Forgive me?**_

_**-Syaoran**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__XDDDDD Sweetness!! Looks like even the mighty Syaoran can't resist himself from our adorable Sakura!_

_And well, this was a pretty long chapter as well, wasn't it? Sorry again for not being able to update as usual. But still, I hope it's satisfying enough, though I'm sorry there's too many e-mails... hope you guys still don't mind..._

_Now we still have to find out if the dinner date is still on, right? Well, who could resist after that sweet delivery of flowers?? Also stay tuned to find out how Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Takashi will get away with justice and satisfaction on Midori's case! And let's see how Sakura and Syaoran will end up..._

_And please forgive any mistakes of content. If you've got any doubts, feel free to ask and I'll be happy to clear them out for you!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Gosh, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry this took so long! To be honest, it took longer than it should have, and I could have updated earlier… so I apologize for that! It takes some time to type up the whole chapter, and I've been going back and forth again and back here at home…_

_But still… Thank you all for the reviews you left! I hope this one won't let you disappointed either! I'm so glad you liked the last ending X3._

_

* * *

_

Summary: Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker in the Tokyo Journal Company, who's life starts getting complicated just for the simple trouble of delivering a termination notice to the company's loved sweet-maker. And who's needed when there's an unfair situation to handle? The one and only; Syaoran Li, lawyer. And what will develop between those two who are obviously made for each other? SxS

_**Genres:**__ Humor, Romance, little Drama._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Card Captor Sakura characters at all, and the plot of the story isn't mine either, except some parts I'll go changing or some ideas I'll drop here and there._

* * *

**b o y – m e e t s – g i r l  
**c h a p t e r – e l e v e n

* * *

Normal Point of View: E-mails Meanwhile:

To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Flower Delivery

Roses. Two dozen of them. Pink ones.

From Syaoran.

Like I'm supposed to forget he got me fired.

Still. It's sweet of him. Considering I barfed on his shoes and all.

Sakura

* * *

RE: Flower Delivery  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa

So are you going to have dinner with him, or not?

T

--

To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Dinner

Like a few flowers are going to make everything okay? I am so not having dinner with him.

Please.

No way.

Sakura

--

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Hi

Hi, Syaoran. I tried calling your office just now, but your assistant says you're out. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful.

Thanks also for helping me last night… that is, Tomoyo told me you helped. I don't actually remember it very well, except the part where I heaved on your shoes. Sorry about that. Every time you come near me you seem to get sprayed with something, don't you? Like I'm Mount St. Helens or something.

Anyway, if the offer for dinner still stands, I'll take you up on it.

Sakura

--

RE: Hi  
Subject: Syaoran Li

Of course the offer for dinners still stands. Seven okay? Glad you liked the flowers. Don't worry about the shoes; I didn't like them much anyway.

Syaoran

--

To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Me

I'm going.

WHAT SHOULD I WEAR??

Sakura

--

RE: You  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa

I so knew it.

Wear a skirt.

And remember, though he may be a cute wheelchair-basketball-playing lawyer with barf on his shoes, you still don't know where he's been. Don't forget to use a condom, Miss "I've Only Been With One Other Man Almost My Whole Life."

--

RE: Me  
From: Sakura Kinomoto

EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!

Sakura

* * *

To: Xie Fa Li-Matsumoto  
From: Ye Lan Li  
Subject: Your brother

Xie Fa, I tried to phone, but no one picked up. Either you are all out, or your au pair is on the phone with her Swedish boyfriend again, and not picking up. I really suggest you get her a separate line. And I do hope you are deducting the cost of these calls she's constantly making to this boy from her weekly paycheck.

Anyway, I just received an extremely distressing phone call from your brother Xing. He says you are being most uncooperative regarding the wedding plans. I understand that the week of June 12 is the only time in the foreseeable future the two of them can both be away from their jobs, and that—although Tai promised them use of your yard for an outdoor ceremony on Midsummer's Day—there seems to be some problem with—and I am finding this hard to believe, but Xing swears he heard it directly from you—your coven?

Honestly, Xie Fa. Do you really expect me to believe that you have joined a coven? That you are some kind of practicing witch? You live in Tokyo, for God's sake.

Furthermore, I thought the Matsumotos were Episcopalian for some strange reason, not Wiccan—which would be utterly crazy.

If you are just SAYING you are holding a coven meeting or whatever it is on the summer solstice in order to make Xing angry… well, you've succeeded.

What is wrong with you, Xie Fa? Why can't you play nicely with your brother? Xing is, out of all of you (though not counting Fuu Tie and Fan Ren who are doing God knows what, still in California) the only one who was born with any common sense. Why must you and Xiao Lang antagonize him so? He's always been extremely sensitive, as I'm sure you're aware, particularly about the size of his head. Yet, that never stopped the two of you from calling him Tweety growing up, did it? Oh, you two were just hilarious.

Claiming you belong to a coven is hardly an amusing joke, Xie Fa. It's cruel, it's insensitive, especially coming from a mother of three. What if the children should hear of it, Xie Fa? Besides, I want this Midori Hasaya to LIKE us. For God's sake, she's hardly had what I'd call a warm welcome into the family, with your father still not returning anyone's calls from Jeju, and Xiao Lang causing this uproar in her office, and you saying you're a practicing witch, and Fei Mei… well, just being Fei Mei. Really, the poor girl is going to think you're all out to get her, and who could blame her? Finally we have a change to get some NORMAL blood into the Li family tree, and you're trying to ruin it for everyone.

Well, I won't have it. You're to let your brother have his wedding at your house, like your own husband promised him he could. Do you understand, Xie Fa?

And while you're at it, it would be polite if you'd host Midori's bridal shower. I'm not saying you have to have it at your place. We can have it here. But I think it would be a nice gesture if you and Fei Mei hosted it.

Hopefully all the green will have grown out of her hair by then.

Well, that's all. Call me.

Mother

* * *

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Yuki  
Subject: Koji

Hi. I know you probably haven't had a chance to look over the quiz I sent you. Koji says you're a human resources rep, and I know that is a very important and busy job. Not like being a model. I mean, when you are a model, you just, you know, try on clothes and smile and stuff. Although it is quite hard to smile when you feel as if your heart is breaking—which I felt like mine was. Until the other night, when I met Koji. I know he is your ex-boyfriend and all and you probably don't feel about him the way you did when you were first going out, but you guys are still friends, right? Koji says you are. So I was just hoping you could get back to me, because it's been a really, really long time since I met a guy as nice as Koji. Most guys, they don't even remember my name, they just want to hook up so they can go back to the office on Monday and tell everyone they scored with a supermodel.

Koji, he says he's gonna write a song about me. Just as soon as he can think of the right word that rhymes with Yuki.

But no pressure about the quiz. Whenever you get to it. I know you're probably really busy with helping people and everything. Koji says you used to be a social worker. I think that is so admirable. I mean, people are our best source. I once rescued a dog from the streets of Bangkok city. But that isn't the same as rescuing a person. And the dog turned out to have heartworms and had to be put to sleep. You can't put people to sleep, which is too bad, because some of them deserve it, like my ex. But that's another story.

Well, anyway. Just get that quiz back to me when you get a chance. Thanks.

Bye.

Y

* * *

Sakura's Point of View:

What am I doing? Why am I obsessing over what to wear tonight at Syaoran's?? I shouldn't even be GOING to Syaoran's. I have no job, or a place to live, and I'm on the rebound, relationship-wise. This guy has been nothing but trouble, and besides which, the two of us have nothing in common, except a mutual appreciation for Ms. Mizuki's brownies and the Travel Channel. I mean, he's a LAWYER.

Should I wear control-top panties, or not? You know they leave those lines… but if I don't wear them, my belly pooches out.

Oh my God, I can't believe I'm obsessing over this.

Do I have time to whip up one of Ms. Mizuki's recipes? No… I can't make a bundt cake AND blow out my hair… DAMN!!

* * *

Oh, my God… I truly never had a guy go to so much trouble for me. I mean, he made a whole dinner for me, and all. Koji made me tea once when I was sick in bed, but that's about it. Plus he left the tea bag in it when he went to warm it up in the microwave and the staple ignited and the kitchen caught on fire and the fire department had to come put it out, and we had to get all new cabinets, so I'm not even sure that counts.

But Syaoran. Syaoran made me scampi. Shrimp scampi!

And I simply CAN'T deny it; it was good. Really, really good. He said he went to cooking camp as a kid—cooking camp!—and apparently no one in his family was very thrilled with the idea… They wanted him to go to soccer camp with his brother Xing, but he said he was more interested in scoring pies than goals.

He's in the kitchen now, making dessert. He won't tell me what it is, though. I _sincerely_ hope it involves chocolate.

But I'm not fussing because he's making dessert, or because of the having-a-guy-cooking-for-me thing.

No, it's the fact that he just told me that he USED TO BE A PUBLIC DEFENDER. I can't believe it…!

He only came to work for his father's company because his dad had a heart attack, and then bypass surgery, and he begged Syaoran to keep an eye on things at the firm while he was recovering. And apparently, a large part of the recovery for Mr. Li is playing golf with his buddies in Jeju.

But whatever. The point is that Syaoran isn't a soulless corporate drone. He has never embraced big business and is in fact looking forward to getting back to work down at the criminal courts. Where he apparently defends those who can't afford to pay for their own lawyer.

And the thing is; Syaoran could get a job anywhere. He doesn't HAVE to be a public defender. He does it—well, probably for the same reason I became a social worker…

To make a difference!

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP FROM LIKING HIM?? More than liking him, even.

He got me _fired_. He got me fired because he doesn't like his brother's girlfriend.

And I _still_ totally want to jump on his bones… There is something _severely_ wrong with me. Because… oh my God… he's so perfect. I mean, he COOKS, and he VOLUNTEERS, and he WANTS TO HELP PEOPLE… God, even his apartment is perfect.

Well, it's clearly a GUY's apartment, but it's beautiful; one he inherited from his dead grandfather. With two bedrooms—he uses one as an office and a guest room for when his nieces and nephew come to stay—and two bathrooms—1800 square feet with a balcony overlooking the river.

He owns, which is good, because the rent on a place like this would be five grand a month, at least. Maybe even more, because there's a health club in the building. The maintenance alone has to be at least fifteen hundred a month. And he's got _three_ TVs, one of them at least a 42-incher (for watching the games, he says).

And, okay, almost everything in here it's green. Green couch, green armchair, green place mats on the dining-room table, shades of green in the walls, and even green sheets (I peeked on the way to the bathroom) on his bed.

But I could fix that. I mean, I watch Trading Spaces, I know how a few well-placed slipcovers can brighten up a space…

OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I THINKING?!

Professor Hiroshi would be appalled. I mean, he always told us we have to develop a relationship based on trust and mutual harmony before we can—

OH MY GOD, HE'S GOT TIVO!! I just found the remote, wedged in between the sofa cushions. TiVo. I've never had a boyfriend who had TiVo. I've never had a boyfriend who owned his own TV. I mean, I bought the one Dale and I—

Wait, I need to get a grip. Yes, Syaoran seems like he might—in spite of the whole getting me fired thing—be a great guy. And yes, he has a great apartment.

But, even though he used to be a public defender, right now he's making five hundred dollars an hour defending corporate giants from the likes of little Ms. Mizuki, who has never hurt anyone (who didn't deserve it, anyway).

And he's so cavalier about the whole thing, he got me fired. FIRED!!

Besides which, I have a lot of problems right now. I can't be jumping into romantic relationships with someone I've only just met some weeks ago. I need to find a job, and an apartment, and a sense of purpose to my life.

Professor Hiroshi said that you can never truly love anyone until you learn to love yourself, and the truth is; I am finding it very hard to love myself since I got fired. Not that I define myself through my work. It's just that… without my work, who AM I? What is my purpose here on earth? I want to make a difference and help people, but no one will seem to LET ME. So if I can't do what I was put on this earth to do, WHY AM I EVEN HERE??

And seriously, supposing something DOES develop between Syaoran and me. How am I going to introduce him to people? 'Oh, this is my boyfriend, funny story; he's the one who got me fired'? Um, that will not exactly endear him to my social set, if you know what I mean.

But, oh my God, Syaoran… he has such really nice lips! What's a public defender doing with lips like that? It's not FAIR!! I was looking at Syaoran's mouth all through dinner, when he was telling me about the year he took off to travel around the world. And his lips really are very beautifully shaped…! They look like they'd be really… strong. If there's one thing I can't stand; it's weak lips.

But no need to worry about Syaoran's. I have a feeling those lips of his could make a girl forget all about being destitute and homeless… and quite a few other things, as well—

Damn. The Praying Mantis. I forgot about the Praying Mantis! Are they dating? Are they just friends? What is up between the two of them? Why didn't I remember to ask over dinner? God, if he's seeing her, I will just have to KILL MYSELF. How can I compete with an Ingres-like praying mantis in designer duds, especially when I can barely afford control-top pantyhose?

What the hell. I don't want to have a relationship with a lawyer… Do I…?

Sigh… I'll just peek into the kitchen…

Oh my God! He made _braised pears in chocolate sauce for dessert_! Braised pears in chocolate sauce with NEW ZEALAND'S VANILLA ICE CREAM for dessert—!

HOW IS ANY WOMAN SUPPOSED TO RESIST THIS MAN?!

* * *

They said perfection doesn't exist… They were LYING!

Seriously… Why does Syaoran have to be so irresistibly perfect?? Oh my God… I'm going crazy over him just on this dinner date!

Stay focused… Don't go crazy… He's saying he was teaching his nieces to speak Korean, that babo means idiot, and one of them asked how Korean people could understand each other when they were all speaking this foreign language, and then the other niece said, "Because they were BORN speaking it, ya babo!"

And… I totally lost it, because suddenly something inside me snapped, and without thinking I practically jumped on him and found myself kissing him.

I just had to, Praying Mantis be damned!

I could tell he was surprised for a moment, but after a few seconds he started kissing back… and, oh my God… I was right! I was SO right.

He has really, really strong lips.

Oh my gosh. I am so going to hell, but you see… my brain completely shut down and it all lead to my senses. Seriously.

And he kissed like he meant it, while our tongues were clashing together. My hands roamed aimlessly through his messy hair as he slowly slipped his hand under my shirt and gently played with the back strap of my bra, his other arm warmly around my waist. We must have been kissing like that for like, thirty minutes, because all the vanilla ice cream melted…

And the stupid doorman started buzzing.

He kept ringing for like, two whole minutes, and I could tell Syaoran didn't want to answer it. The stupid thing kept ringing for another minute.

I had to pull back for a sec and say, "What if the building is on fire?"

And he swore, and finally went to answer the buzzer.

"Feimei is here to see you." He said simply, and Syaoran swore even more (!!).

"Let me talk to her."

Then this woman's voice came on the microphone, crying, "Syaoran, you'll never believe what she did to me!"

For a minute there I thought it was that praying mantis lady, because I was still slightly dazed from the make-out session (oh my God), but Syaoran looked at me and said, "It's my little sister."

I blinked for a second, relieved but curious. So of course, I said, "She sounds upset, you should let her up." Just… to excuse the awkwardness that would come if not.

And he did, let her up, I mean… but I could easily tell he didn't want to.

Next thing I know, there was this girl with green hair crying on the sofa, where we'd been making out. (I can't believe it, but it's true!! We'd been making out! On his cough! AND IT WAS GREAT!! Oh, God, I am so going to hell.) Poor Feimei… must be clearly in crisis and is just busting to tell Syaoran all about it. And she probably doesn't want a complete stranger to hear whatever it is… I should probably just lea—

"Oh, my God, Syaoran!" She was practically bawling by now.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Syaoran offered her, looking helpless, "You can stay the night if you want to."

"Oh, yes, please! I can't stand living with Mom! You already know how she made me leave college because she's stupidly worried about a 'friendship' I developed with my roommate…" Feimei started pulling at her green hair, and drabbled on… "And I really tried to be reasonable about that! But Mom just had to forbid me to communicate with Kazumi! And she took my computer, my COMPUTER! I can't believe she was reading my e-mails!! Oh my God… I hate her, Syaoran!"

… Oh… my… What was that… friendship about?

She continued, "I can't believe it… She's put a forbidden love on us now!!"

Yes… Syaoran's sister, Feimei, is a lesbian… Poor her.

Syaoran immediately shot me a look of total and complete helplessness; I thought he might just run out of there and never come back. I mean, he deals—or dealt, rather—with murderers every day, but the thought of dealing with his little sister's sexual identity crisis clearly threw him into panic.

And I knew, I couldn't possibly leave like this… because he genuinely needed help coping with his tiny little lesbian sister…

So, I sat right down and, just like Professor Hiroshi told us to, I held Feimei's hand and listened to everything she had to say, which was most of the usual stuff for a kid who was coming out to her family for the first time.

"Feimei, your mother still loves you, but it's just that she is just frightened and confused, and that she probably hasn't meant any of the things she said…" I told her, comforting her like Dr. Phil would or whatever. "So you should probably just give her a few days to process the information, and she'd probably calm down and be able to discuss the situation rationally by then."

Syaoran didn't seem like he believed this, at all. In fact, he even snorted.

"That isn't helping, Syaoran." I let him know quietly, so Feimei wouldn't hear.

"You just… don't know my mother. Rational thinking is not one of her strong points." He replied.

I find that very hard to believe… I mean, she did give birth to Syaoran, didn't she? And—aside from the getting-me-fired thing—he seems like one of the most rational people I have ever met.

After Feimei calmed down and stopped crying, she even cracked a joke or two about how sorry she was about having spoiled our "date," and Syaoran told me not to worry; that getting my job back was his biggest priority, especially now that he'd seen me "in action," as he put it.

"In fact, you seem wasted on human resources. You should go into a private therapy practice." He told me, before saying good night.

And it feels good to be a use to somebody for a change, instead of, you know, just mooching off everybody, like I've been doing since—oh, I don't know, it seems like forever. Feimei seemed almost perky by the time I left.

But I can't really say the same for Syaoran. I mean, he didn't exactly look like he was going to slit his wrists or anything, but he didn't look too pleased.

I'm almost positive he thought he was going to score.

Um… so did I, actually. Thank God Feimei showed up when she did, or I might have done something really, really stupid…

…And I told Tomoyo all about it on e-mail, after I woke up from oversleeping.

_To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Subject: Dinner_

_Whoa. Ask and ye shall receive. That was some story._

_But excuse me, Miss "Is The Hot Copy Repairman There." It sounds to me like you've got a hottie of your own eating right out of your little hand. I mean, counseling his little sister through her sexual identity crisis? Way to score! The guy must think you're freaking Dr. Phil. Only, you know, not bald, and with boobs._

_Anyway, enough with the little sister. What are you talking about, "Thank God Feimei showed up when she did, or I might have done something really, really, stupid"? He's a nice guy, Sakura. Why shouldn't you have jumped on his bones? Because you don't like his choice of profession? Or because he's seen you with your head in Meiling Rae's toilet?_

_T_

_P.S. Did he get into your bra? Please say yes._

Aggravated, I replied.

_RE: Dinner  
To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa_

_BECAUSE I HAVE NO JOB (THANKS TO HIM, REMEMBER??)!!_

_Not to mention, NO PERMANENT ADDRESS._

_Also, I AM ON THE REBOUND._

_God._

_Sakura_

_P.S. The answer is yes._

* * *

Normal Point of View:

"What is the sound of one hand clapping? What is the weight of a single grain of sand? Equal to my interest on the message you are about to leave. Speak at the tone.

"(Beep)"

"Xiao Lang, this is your mother. Xiao Lang, if you're there, pick up. Xiao Lang, this is serious. Your little sister is missing. Fei Mei has run away. I came home from the Japanese Doll Society meeting and she was gone. I have no idea where she is and I'm worried sick, because… well, we had a little tiff earlier. Is she with you, Xiao Lang? I can't think of anywhere else she'd go. If you hear from her, Xiao Lang, let me know. I know we aren't exactly speaking right now, you and I, but… well, I would think you could let your own mother know that her child is alright. I mean, it would be common courtesy to do so. Whatever your personal feelings about me might be. So… call me, please.

* * *

To: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: We need to talk

Get whichever one of your children who is on the phone and not picking up the Call Waiting OFF the phone and call me.

This is serious.

Syaoran

--

RE: We need to talk  
To: Syaoran Li

It isn't one of the kinds, it's Tai, he's on the phone with his grandmother. It's their semi-annual "what shall we invest our fortune in" discussion. What seems to be their problem?

Shiefa

P.S. How was your big dinner last night? Did it work? The aphrodisiac shrimp scampi, I mean.

I'll tell you, it would take a lot more than shrimp scampi to get ME to forgive a guy who'd gotten me fired. Hope she wasn't THAT easy, or you'll loose interest, I just know it. Unless you had something in addition to the scampi… You always did love a challenge. Especially if it had breasts.

--

RE: RE: We need to talk  
To: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto

It's Feimei. She showed up at my apartment last night. At a very inopportune moment. I don't want to talk about it over the office e-mail system. I don't want Xing to know about this. Can you come into the city and meet me for lunch today? It's important.

Syaoran

--

RE: RE: RE: We need to talk  
To: Syaoran Li

I'll be there with bells on. Such a mystery! See you at noon.

Shiefa

P.S. I'll call you from the building lobby. I don't want to run the risk of bumping into Xingy.

* * *

To: Midori Hasaya  
From: Xing Huang Li  
Subject: Bad news

I don't know how well to tell you this, darling. In fact, I hesitate even to do so. You know I don't want anything to intrude on the dream that is our love for each other.

But the truth is, you're marrying a man who comes… not from a fractured home, per se, since my parents have enjoyed a married life of almost forty years. But definitely a home that—thanks to my siblings, who didn't have the same advantages as me, being younger and therefore not as important to my parents as I was, being the only child for three years—has known its share of controversy.

You've met Xie Fa, I know, and commented on how normal she seems, despite my descriptions of her as the heartless shrew who once locked me inside a car trunk.

And you've met Xiao Lang, who—well, what can I say about Xiao Lang that you don't already know? I mean, he's the man who claims you called him a foul name. That is the kind of low to which he's willing to stoop.

But other than my other two sisters Fuu Tie and Fan Ren who are enjoying their lives in the U.S., you've never met my youngest sister Fei Mei. I was hoping, I will admit, that you never would—until her hair grew out, anyway. But now appears that Fei Mei's hair is the least of her problems. I'm afraid I have some hard news, Midori, and as it might actually have bearing on the outcome of our genetic testing—as they say these things can be inherited—I feel I have no choice but to tell you.

My sister Fei Mei has been seduced by another woman.

I know it's shocking. My mother, rightfully, has forbidden Fei Mei from ever communicating with the woman—her college roommate—again. But this girl has my sister so thoroughly under her spell that poor Fei Mei apparently fancies herself a lesbian.

Which is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, because of COURSE Fei Mei isn't a lesbian. I mean, yes, she's always liked to keep her hair short, but she was never into sports as a child. True, she never played with Barbies like my sisters, but she never expressed an interest in hiking, or even cargo pants.

I can only assume that this whole thing is a result of brainwashing on the part of the roommate. I don't actually know what my parents expected, allowing Fei Mei to go to Tokyo U, of all the colleges in the world. But… well, I just wanted to let you know, Midori, so you would be fully aware of what, exactly, you're getting yourself into, marrying into the Li clan.

I hope you'll call me when you get this e-mail. I tried phoning a little while ago, but they said you were attending a staff meeting. Just remember the most important thing: Darling… I love you.

Xing

Xing Huang Li, Senior Partner  
Li Company, Attorneys at Law

--

RE: Bad news  
To: Xing Huang Li

Darling! I can't believe you're worried about how _I_ might be feeling at a time like this. You really are just the sweetest thing on earth. Please don't bother your head about me. Your poor mother is the one you should be worrying about. What that woman has suffered because of your siblings! I don't know how she bears it. Please send her my deepest sympathies.

And tell her not to worry. One of the girls in the Pi Delt house—a legacy, can you believe it?—went lesbian in grad school, but she snapped out of it two years ago. Some of the most happily married women in Tokyo are "hasbians," and you'd never know it to look at them. I'm sure Fei Mei will be fine.

Kisses,

Midori

Midori Hasaya  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Tokyo Journal  
216 W. 57th Street, Tokyo  
090-168-900

This e-mail is intended only for the use of the individual to which it is addressed and may contain information that is privileged and confidential. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that you have received this transmission in error; any review, dissemination, distribution, or copying of this transmission is prohibited. If you have received this communication by error, please notify us immediately by reply e-mail and delete this message and all of its attachments.

* * *

To: Kazumi Mizue  
From: Midori Hasaya  
Subject: Xing's sister

Get this: the youngest one? Not the older one who claims to be a witch and is married to a Matsumoto or the other twin sisters who are doing God-knows-what in God-knows-where, but the younger one? Yeah. Turns out she's a full-on dyke.

What the hell am I going to do? I don't want a carpet-muncher in my bridal party.

Drinks after work? I need anesthetizing.

Midori

Midori Hasaya  
Director  
Human Resources  
The Tokyo Journal  
216 W. 57th Street, Tokyo  
090-168-900

This e-mail is intended only for the use of the individual to which it is addressed and may contain information that is privileged and confidential. If you are not the intended recipient, you are hereby notified that you have received this transmission in error; any review, dissemination, distribution, or copying of this transmission is prohibited. If you have received this communication by error, please notify us immediately by reply e-mail and delete this message and all of its attachments.

* * *

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
Subject: Feimei

Okay, look: It's not like it's the world's biggest surprise.

And the thing is, she's better off realizing it now than later, after she's married some dope and squeezed out a couple of kinds.

Anyway. The thing is, what are we going to do with her? I know you don't want her staying with you, because she's screwing up your chances of Miss Girl of Your Dreams. But I don't want her staying with me, because Tai can't stand Bikini Kill. And that's going to screw up MY chances of getting laid.

And God knows we could never get Xing to take her. Not that I'd let her go, if he offered.

So what's left? I mean, Mom. That's it, basically. Maybe if we could get to Dad before she does and explain the whole thing, he might be able to talk to Mom into leaving the poor kid alone. What do you think?

Shiefa

P.S. Doesn't Mom ever watch TV? Doesn't she know by now that telling a kid you don't approve of them liking someone is almost like daring them to sleep with the person? Jesus. It's like she doesn't even live on this PLANET.

* * *

To: Syaoran Li  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
Subject: Mom

Mom just told me; Dad's coming home. Because of the whole Fei Mei thing. Just thought you should know.

Oh, also, I really hope you aren't thinking about marrying this Sakura girl. Because I don't think Mom's gonna be real receptive to having her in the family.

Not, of course, that something like that would ever stop you. But it might bother your girlfriend a little.

S

P.S. Xingy was planning to have Feimei kidnapped and sent to be made not-gay.

--

RE: Mom  
To: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto

Marry her? I can't even seem to get five minutes of her alone with her without her ex or one of my family members bursting in on us.

But I'll tell you something… I've got a good feeling about this one. Sakura, I mean.

Okay, yeah, so far I've managed to get her fired, and set her up in a living situation I wouldn't exactly call ideal, given that there's a six-foot-five German ski instructor residing there as well.

But I plan on making it up to her. Getting her a job. And then maybe the living situation thing will take care of itself.

Although I'll have to get my little sister out of the guest room for that to happen.

One step at a time…

Syaoran

* * *

"You've reached Ready Lock. Locked out? Don't call a friend! Call Ready Lock. Locks changed, keys made while you wait. Just leave a message, and Hisao will get back to you in five minutes—guaranteed.

"(Beep)"

"Hisao, it's me, Syaoran Li. You remember; you're lawyer for that little imbroglio you got into in the bay. You told me if there was ever anything you could do for me, just name it. Well, I think I've finally got something you can do for me. Give me a call.

"(Click)"

* * *

To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: Sakura

Hi, Tomoyo. Thanks for putting me in touch with your division's IT guy. Unfortunately, Takashi wasn't able to give me the kind of help I was hoping for. I did, however, just speak to someone who happens to be an expert in the area of data retrieval. And I was thinking that if you and I put our heads together, we might be able to do something to help rectify the situation.

With Sakura, I mean. And her current state of unemployment.

Of course, what I'm suggesting will involve—well, nothing illegal, exactly. But something that might, if it's found out, get you into trouble. Possibly even fired. I wouldn't even ask you to get involved if it wasn't for the fact that there is absolutely no other way, that I can tell, around it.

Anyway, if you're up for it, give me a call. You have my card.

And it'd be really great if you wouldn't mention any of this to Sakura just yet. It might not pan out, and I'd hate to get her hopes up for nothing. Thanks.

Syaoran

--

RE: Sakura  
To: Syaoran Li

Are you kidding? You can count me in.  
Just name the date and time, and I'm your girl.

T

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I had to stop it there, sorry. And I apologize again for the lateness!_

_But hey, Sakura and Syaoran finally had their moment, Midori and Xing are upset, and Syaoran's already worked on a master plan to get her job back together, and more. I have to say I'm pretty happy with all this (: D)._

_There's about three chapters left, including the epilogue, and I want to thank you all of those who reviewed through all this! I hope you'll keep going!_

_Please forgive any mistakes of content! Anything confusing, feel free to ask._

_**And please review and make my day!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**__ Hi, again! I'm so glad you guys didn't mind much of the waiting! This update isn't any earlier as the normal ones… but there's only about two chapters left, including the epilogue—which I'll make as my own—so I hope you'll follow me till there!_

_I'm sorry there's going to be several e-mails, in here. Hope you won't mind… cuz there's a bit of an additional at the end._

_And thanks for the reviews, ALWAYS LOVE THEM!_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Meet Sakura Kinomoto; idealistic office worker in the Tokyo Journal Company, who's life starts getting complicated just for the simple trouble of delivering a termination notice to the company's loved sweet-maker. And who's needed when there's an unfair situation to handle? The one and only; Syaoran Li, lawyer. And what will develop between those two who are obviously made for each other? SxS_

_**Genres:**__ Humor, Romance, little Drama._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Card Captor Sakura characters at all, and the plot of the story isn't mine either, except some parts I'll go changing or some ideas I'll drop here and there._

* * *

**b o y – m e e t s – g i r l  
**c h a p t e r – t w e l v e

* * *

Normal Point of View:

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Koji Kamuya  
Subject: Yuki

Look, Yuki told me how you won't answer her e-mails and shit. And I can understand why you might be mad, Sakura. I mean, it might seem like one minute I was, you know, confessing my undying love for you in the lobby of your office building, and the next minute, I was, um, making out with a supermodel.

But the truth is if I thought there was even a CHANCE you might come back to me, I'd drop Yuki in a minute.

But hell, Sakura, you made it pretty clear last time I saw you that it was over between us. So I thought I'd take your advice, you know, and move on.

If you've changed your mind and want to get back together, though, just say the word. We're leaving for tour in a few days, but you could still fully sign on as like, costume mistress or something, and travel with us in the RV.

Don't get me wrong, Yuki's hot and all, and she's nice, too. But nobody could ever hold up a candle to you, Sakura. Just say the word, and I'm yours again.

Koji

--

RE: Yuki  
From: Sakura Kinomoto

Hold a candle. Not hold UP a candle.

And the reason I haven't answered Yuki is because I've been busy, Koji. But really, I think it's great about the two of you, I hope you'll be really happy together. I mean it. I'm glad you're moving on, because I am, too.

At least, I'm trying to.

Take care, Koji. And good luck coming up with a rhyme for Yuki.

Sakura

* * *

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Feimei Li  
Subject: Last night

Hi. I found your e-mail address in my brother's address book. I just wanted to say thanks for being so understanding and everything last night. You're a really cool person. You made me feel like I'm not this enormous freak which, frankly, I've kind of suspected lately that I really am.

So. Thanks.

And I'm sorry I messed up your evening with my brother. But if it's any consolation, I think he really likes you, because you're all he can talk about. Like he practically killed me after you left for crashing your dinner. And he's never been that way about any girl before

So… talk to you later.

Feimei

* * *

To: Yuki  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Koji

Dear Yuki,

Sorry I didn't write sooner, but things have been kind of… hectic. I mean, I lost my job, and I sort of don't have a real place to live—Koji can tell you more about that, though.

Anyway, in answer to your questions about Koji, to the best of my knowledge, he's never tried to kill anybody. Once this guy threw a bottle at him while he was on stage in Kyoto and Koji and he got into a fight, but that was totally provoked. And they were able to reattach the guy's finger just fine.

I don't really know Koji's opinion on driftwood sculpture—I don't think either of us has ever seen any of that. Tomoeda is a reserved place, you know.

But I'm sure Koji doesn't DISLIKE driftwood sculpture. And yes, he is good with pets. He even had a dog for most of the time we were going out, until it got kicked in the head by a cow (long story).

My only complaint about Koji—as he seems to have told you—is about the commitment thing. I think if you'd been going out with someone as long as I ended up going out with Koji, and then had him turn around and say he had to take it one day at a time and wasn't sure whether or not he could commit, you'd have moved out, too.

But maybe that's just me.

And maybe things will be different for you and Koji. You sound like a very nice person—I saw you on the cover of this month's _Vogue_, and you LOOK like a nice person, too. I sincerely hope things click with you and Koji.

In the meantime, could you please tell him that if he's planning on giving up the apartment early in order to leave for his tour, that I still expect my half of the security deposit back? I'm currently unemployed, as I think I mentioned, and could really use the money.

Good luck,

Sakura

--

RE: Koji  
From: Yuki

Oh my God, thanks SO MUCH for your e-mail. You totally made my day. I'm SO glad Koji never tried to kill anyone (although what's with the finger thing? Well, I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready)!

You sound like a really nice person, too. I'm sorry you have no job, boyfriend, or place to live. You may not believe this, but when I first came to Japan, I was just like you. I mean, homeless and poor. Until I signed with my agency, and all.

Hey, have you ever thought of being a model, like me? Koji showed me that picture of you two in front of the bagel shop, and you looked so cute! You're slightly short to do runway work, but you could totally do print work. Why don't we get together for lunch sometime this week and talk about it? I found a new restaurant, and it is SO good. I don't know how you feel about foreign food, though. It's called the Olive Garden. It's Italian… like Pizza Hut. Only no pizza.

Anyway, let me know!! I would love to meet you!!

Love,  
Yuki

* * *

To: Feimie Li  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: You

Thanks so much for your e-mail, but really, Feimei, I didn't do anything. You are the one who took the brave step of admitting your true feelings to your family and, more important, to yourself. While it's unfortunate that certain members of your family weren't thrilled by the news, at least you can be satisfied that you were as honest with them as you could be. I hope you'll understand that their concern for you stems for their deep love, and maybe from a little bit of fear over something that might be foreign to them. It's up to your to try to educate them, and let them know that the choices you're making aren't self-destructive at all, but the choices based entirely on your love for them, yourself, and for Kazumi.

One thing Syaoran mentioned that I almost forgot: Isn't it true that your grandfather left each of his grandchildren two hundred thousand dollars, to be held in trust until they turn eighteen?

Well, aren't you nineteen?

If your parents continue to refuse to pay for your schooling, couldn't you use the money your grandfather left you to pay for it yourself?

Just a thought.  
Hope to see you again soon.

Sakura

* * *

To: Tai Matsumoto  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
Subject: Feimei

Look, it would only be a couple of weeks. You know the kids love her. So what's the big deal? I'll ask her to wear headphones if she's going to put on any Tori Amos. Don't be so unreasonable. I put up with YOUR relatives all the time.

Shiefa

P.S. We're out of Honey Nut Cheerios.

--

RE: Feimei  
From: Tai Matsumoto

Excuse me, but none of MY relatives are likely to quote Ani Di Franco at the dinner table. All of MY relatives are in jail, where they belong.

You're asking too much, Shiefa. I mean, what are you going to do when Michio and Rei want to start dyeing THEIR hair green, too?

Tai

P.S. We employ an au pair, a gardener, a housekeeper, a pool boy, and a cook. None of THEM can run out to the store to get Honey Nut Cheerios? _I_ have to stop and get them on my way home? What do we pay THEM for?

--

RE: RE: Feimei  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto

Excuse me, we entertain your brother and his wife and child nearly once a week. HE is not in jail.

And if Michio and Rei end up wanting to dye their hair green, we'll tell them they can, when they are Feimei's age.

Come on, Tai, this is important. Not just because I think Mom is going to pay somebody to kidnap Feimei and have her sent out somewhere out for deprogramming, but because I think Syaoran finally met a girl he really likes. He just needs some time alone with her to… you know.

S

P.S. God, it's just a box of cereal, what is your problem?

--

RE: RE: RE: Feimei  
From: Tai Matsumoto

Oh, so now I'm supposed to let your sister live with us so your brother can get laid? I'll tell you what; Feimei can come to stay if you promise SHE'LL get the Cheerios. But she's not driving the Range Rover!

Tai

* * *

To: Sakura Kinomoto  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Subject: You

Haven't heard from you in a while. What are you doing? Has he called yet?

The A.D. is on a full-scale rampage today. She's already made the receptionists cry. She told them they couldn't do the filing anymore for overtime, they have to file during office hours. They want to know how they are supposed to be in the file room AND answer the phones at the desk, and the A.D. just said, "Work it out," and slammed her office door.

If she doesn't watch it, people are going to start burning her in effigy.

Where are you, anyway? I called and got no answer.

T

--

RE: Me  
From: Sakura Kinomoto

I just went to grab the paper. You know. That whole job thing?

Are the recept—

Oh, crap, the dorman's buzzing. Hold on.

* * *

Floral Company  
"Say it with flowers!"  
o/c: Meiling Rae, 610 East End Blue Lily, Penthouse A  
To: **Sakura Kinomoto**

**Thanks for everything the other night. You were great with Feimei. Can we try dinner again, sometime? Soon?**

**-Syaoran**

* * *

AmethystPrincess: Whadja get?

GemBlossom: Are you crazy? Don't IM me. You're at work, you're going to get fired, just like me.

AmethystPrincess: Are you kidding? With you gone, Midori's having to take on the rest until we find your replacement. She's got so many PAFs to get through; she can't even find a spare moment to plan her reception. It's killing her. I've never been more assured of my job security. Now spill. Whadja get??

GemBlossom: Oh. Flowers.

AmethystPrincess: From HIM??

GemBlossom: Yes.

AmethystPrincess: Describe.

GemBlossom: Yellow roses this time. Two dozen.

AmethystPrincess: Um, if you don't want him, I'll take him.

GemBlossom: Back off! You're married.

AmethystPrincess: Trade?

GemBlossom: Um, no, thank you.

AmethystPrincess: Bitch. So now what are you going to do?

GemBlossom: I don't know. Look for a job?

AmethystPrincess: I MEAN ABOUT THE BOY!!

GemBlossom: Remember Professor Hiroshi?

AmethystPrincess: How could I forget? You only quote him every five minutes.

GemBlossom: Well, remember how he said before you can learn to love someone else, you have to learn to love yourself?

AmethystPrincess: No. I never went to his stupid class. You didn't have to. All the test questions were multiple choice and were straight out of the back of the book.

GemBlossom: Well, he used to say that. And the thing is… I think he's right.

AmethystPrincess: God, eat some chocolate and get over it.

GemBlossom: I'm serious! I know it's wrong to define yourself by your job, but, Tomoyo, I kind of did, and now, without it… I just don't know why I'm even here. On this planet, I mean.

AmethystPrincess: Oh my God. You SO need chocolate.

GemBlossom: I'm serious. I don't want to make another mistake about a guy. Not after what happened with Koji. I mean, I really thought the two of us were going to get married.

AmethystPrincess: Okay, okay. I'm not saying you should move in with the guy. But you could call him, at least. And thank him for the flowers.

GemBlossom: I guess.

AmethystPrincess: And ask him over. And take a bubble bath with him in Meiling's Jacuzzi.

GemBlossom: TOMOYO!! I'm SERIOUS!! Meet me after work so we can talk about it?

AmethystPrincess: Uh. Can't.

GemBlossom: Why?

AmethystPrincess: Previous engagement. Sorry. Take a rain check?

GemBlossom: Oh my God. You've found a new best friend. I'm out of the office for a few days, and you've gone and found a new best friend!

AmethystPrincess: Yeah, that's it, alright. I'm going out with my new best friend. God, get a grip. Look, I have to go, my 4:30's here. Talk to you later.

AmethystPrincess: Logged Off.

* * *

To: Takashi Hiroshi  
From: Sakura Kinomoto  
Subject: Life

Dear Professor Hiroshi,

You probably don't remember me. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I was in your Soc 101 and 102 classes several years ago.

I just wanted you to know that I did graduate and went on to a career in social work. I wanted to "make a difference," the way you urged us all to. I was employed by the city (of Tokyo) social work department for a year before I realized that it wasn't working out.

Professor Hiroshi, it pains me to say this, but I really don't think that one person CAN make a difference. I've tried and tried. Back when I worked for Child Protective Services, I tried, and more recently, when I worked for HR department of a major New York newspaper, I tried.

But both times, Professor, it was as if I were beating my head against a brick wall. Little kids still went to bed hungry while their parents watched DVDs on their wide-screen TVs, and good people—people I really, really liked—got fired for no good reason. In addition, the people I worked for LIED about firing someone—and then _I_ got fired.

The reason I'm writing you this… Professor Hiroshi, what am I supposed to do now?

I went out to the world and tried to make a difference, but nobody's life is improved because of me, and my own life is, frankly, in shambles. I broke off a relationship because the man I was involved with made me feel like I wasn't worth much to him.

So now I have no boyfriend, no job, and no permanent place to live.

I don't want to burden my friends with my problems anyone—they have their own problems. My best friend wants a baby more than anything, so she's on fertility drugs, and I don't want to stay at her place—not while she and her husband are trying to make a new life.

Meanwhile, you know, high-school girls are getting pregnant right and left, and don't even WANT the responsibilities of parenting.

I want kinds someday, too, but I can't seem to find a guy who will commit to tomorrow, let alone stay around long enough to fertilize an egg or see the egg become a baby and the baby become a college grad. I did meet a new guy, but—well, he's somewhat responsible for getting me fired in the first place, and may be interested in me out of sympathy. We're certainly attracted to each other sexually and he seems to really like me… only how can he, really, when I don't even like myself?

I should tell you that he's a lawyer. I know you said all people have worth and dignity. But are you sure that includes lawyers?

How can I open myself up to a new relationship—I'm already completely incapable of getting this guy out of my head and it's driving me CRAZY—with someone who not only got me fired, but is also a public defender turned high-powered corporate lawyer?

The other thing: I've met two members of his immediate family. One was very nice, but the other—Oh my God! What an ass! And things have gotten complicated. And not just because I let him put his hand up my shirt.

Oh my God. I can't send this to you now.

Well, yes, I probably can, because I feel you'll understand, on account of how your sharing with us about your wife grabbing the car keys leaving without telling you where she was going. I sincerely hope that everything has worked out well for you and your wife.

Well, Professor, I have to go.

Please, though, if you get a chance, I'd really appreciate it if you'd drop me a line. I have no one else to turn to.

Thank you,  
Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

To: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa, Takashi Yamazaki  
From: Syaoran Li  
Subject: Tonight

You guys ready?

Syaoran

--

RE: Tonight  
From: Takashi Yamazaki

Thunderbirds are go.

Taka

--

RE: Tonight  
From: Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa

Are you kidding? I can hardly wait.

T

* * *

Delivery for Sakura Kinomoto

Dear Sakura,

I heard from my lawyer that you are fired, too! And because of me! I am very sorry to hear this. And so I brought you some of the cookies you like so much. I hope they will make you feel better. Also I am taking some to the lawyer man who got you fired. The ugly one's brother, he's a good man, in spite of getting you fired. I think he'd be nice to you… not like that no-good other boyfriend I saw you with.

Kaho

--

"Hi, you've reached Tomoyo—and Eriol! We can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message, we'll get right back to you! Promise.

"(Beep)"

"Hey, it's me, Sakura. Where are you guys? Oh, right, it's Uno night. Well, that explains where Eriol is. But where are you, Tomoyo? Anyway, you're totally missing out. Ms Mizuki dropped off a basket of cookies for me, on account of she heard I was fired. I must have five dozen cookies here. Kaho Mizuki's famous gingersnap cookies. But I uses you're not going to get any. Well, too bad, so sad. I'm going to eat them ALL.

"(Click)"

* * *

To: Feimei Li  
From: Shiefa Li-Matsumoto  
Subject: You

Hey. Look, I know you're hurting. And I want you to know, I'm on your side. As far as I'm concerned, you can love whoever your little heart desires (oh, God, except a married man. That, I'm afraid, I could not support).

But, you know, Mom's not really Ms. Open Minded. You can't blame her, really. I mean, she just wants what's best for us.

Oh, sorry, that was BS. I don't know what I was thinking. Mom could care less what's best for us. She just wants whatever makes her look good in front of her Antique Collection.

Anyway, Tai and I were talking, and we thought it might be fun if you moved in with us for a little while. I know Syaoran has got you covered, but, you know, our place is bigger, and we could let you have the guesthouse. Your own kitchen, so you can make those macrobiotic messes you like so much… the works. And Tai says you can use the Audi while you're here.

I know there's not tons to do in here, but we could still have a good time. The girls are dying to see their aunt Feimei, and Syaoran taught Little Shoji some new words he's just dying to try out on someone.

Think about it, okay? It's just that Syaoran works a lot, and I worry about you all alone in that apartment for ours on end. Come to our place. You won't be sorry. We have puppies… Well, one. Tai finally caved, and it shouldn't be too hard on Rei's allergies, if we don't let her sleep with it. The dog, I mean.

Call me.

Love,  
Big Sis

--

Re: Me  
From: Feimei

Hey, thanks for the invite. I'd love to come out and see you guys, but I kind of have other plans. Don't worry about me, I'm good. I know Syaoran wants me out of here so he can boff his new girlfriend (she's really nice, by the way). But it's all good… I've got a plan.

And no, it isn't a suicide plan, God, would everyone just chill (though I'm sure Xing would prefer a dead sister to a lesbian sister).

I'll talk to you soon.

Love,  
Feimei

* * *

Sakura's Point of View:

So I'm innocently sitting here watching Travel Channel when Meiling and Skiboy come bursting drunkenly in, making me jump in fright. And just start making out right in front of me. I have no objections to people, you know, making out. I myself enjoy a good make-out session as much as the next girl…

But is it entirely necessary for them to loll around on the couch, RIGHT NEXT TO ME, with their TONGUES DOWN EACH OTHER'S THROATS?

Because that's what they're doing at this moment, and it is really kind of gross. I mean, Meiling could easily go into her bedroom to stick her tongue down her boyfriend's throat. I have a feeling they'd both be a lot more comfortable.

But NOOOOOO, she has to do it here, right in front of me, and practically blocking my view of whatever is on the TV—

Suddenly, the front door burst open, Takuya Tachibana coming in. That's right, Takuya Tachibana, the owner and CEO of the Tokyo Journal, and Meilnig's boyfriend, the guy who set her up in this fabulous pad in the first place.

_Uh-Oh…_

And his face went all shades of purple when he saw Meiling on top of Skiboy, veins popping out all over Takuya's face.

So I had to go, "Okay, okay, you made your point. You're a better kisser than I am, Meiling. Now give me my boyfriend back." I don't approve of cheating—even if you aren't married to the person—but I do owe Meiling a lot. I mean, she's let me live in her place rent-free and eat all the snacks and drink all the drinks I want, which is pretty generous. So I just had to help… "Oh, hi, MR. TAKUYA!!" I made sure they heard his name.

Meiling heard his name, and dropped Skiboy like he was a piping-hot thermal massage rock. She stood up quickly, "Dahling!" and threw her arms around Takuya like he had been away at the war or something.

I pulled Skiboy next to me and put my arms around him, you know, just to make it seem like we were a couple.

Takuya just kept looking at Skiboy as if he were Osama bin Laden, live in the flesh in his very living room.

"Playing a little game, are we, ladies?" he asked, in this kind of choked-up voice.

"Yes," I said, lying perfectly well, "Meiling was just showing me that I don't kiss right, weren't you, Meiling?"

"Absolutely," she replied easily, and looked up at Takuya, "Sakie doesn't use enough tongue."

And I guess there's nothing that gets CEOs of major publishing corporations hotter than the use of the word _tongue_, since Takuya wrapped his arms around Meiling and said, "I've missed you so much," and stuck his own big fat one right in her ear.

Which, you know, ew, but whatever floats your boat.

Then Skiboy—I swear, he has a real feel for the theatrical—stuck his own tongue in my ear.

So now we're all sitting here—me and Skiboy, Meiling and Takuya—drinking beer and watching TV. I'm waiting for just the right moment to bring up the How I Got Fired thing. Meiling said she'd work on it for me, but it's clear Takuya doesn't know a thing. He's too bus sniffing Meiling's hair. Geez, it's just shampoo.

Ew, Skiboy is still nuzzling me. He is taking this whole thing way too far. If he doesn't watch it, I may have to break up with him right in front of Meiling and Takuya. _Get off!_

"_Ding!_"

And why is the doorman buzzing at freaking midnight?!

"Sakura?" It's Tomoyo… who's looking like she's won a lottery or something, with her eyes all bright and a smile that she doesn't seem to be able to take off her face, even as she sees Meiling and Takuya making out hotly.

I stood up, along with Skiboy who had his arm draped around my shoulder, much to my annoyance. "Tomoyo! What are you doing here at this time?" I asked, surprised and curious to the reason behind that peculiar smile. Did she finally get her baby, or something?

And then, Syaoran appeared from behind Tomoyo, with also a triumphant-looking smile, which instantly dropped when he saw me and Skiboy, who's _still_ nuzzling me like a teddy bear.

I blink in confusion as I see Syaoran's face turn redder, looking as if he's about to have a coronary all of a sudden. I have to say, he looked kind of scary, too… I never saw him this mad, glaring at Skiboy to death with intense, amber eyes.

Meiling and Takuya finally notice them, and she says, "Oh! What a nice surprise,"

And the next thing I know, Syaoran dashed to where I was standing with Skiboy in an inhuman speed—I didn't even see it—and his fist met Skiboy's eye, hard. So hard, it sent him flying back to Meiling's grand piano, making the key's slam into a loud and broken tune, causing the rest—except Syaoran, who's still looking red—flinch.

…Wow, I can't believe a guy just hit another guy for me…

_Things are still interesting…_ I thought, taken aback.

So now, we have a thrown Skiboy, with a steak in his right eye, an amused Tomoyo, who's along with Takashi, the IT guy, and some other man, and we have a Meiling who seems more worried over her grand piano rather than the poor guy on the floor, a confused Takuya over what the hell has just been going on, and a still fuming Syaoran.

_Yup, this is all still very interesting…_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Yes! I had to leave it to there X3. By some reason, I'm very happy about how this chapter ended…_

_I apologize that this chapter took quite a while to write; I had to come up with a way to finalize it, and I was just quite troubled on life. I only have like two weeks left of summer vacations…_

_Well, we all know the reasons behind Syaoran's actions, right? What do you think they did to get Sakura's job back? Anyone can guess if they got it or not? I guess it's pretty obvious… So, what will happen next with Sakura and Syaoran, the ever-so-cute couple?_

_I don't really want to make Syaoran's mother a bad person… so I'll try to come up with something that'll get her… more sane. And as for Feimei, she'll have her happy ending as well. Xing and Midori, let's just say that they won't be all too happy with the results, to be fair._

_Please forgive any errors of content. I wanted to put up this thing as fast as I could. Any confusions, feel free to ask._

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!!**_

_Remember, there's not much left till the end!_


End file.
